Sangre por Amor
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Estados Unidos termina con Inglaterra, dejandolo en una profunda depresión envuelta en más de un misterio. / COMPLETO
1. Corazón Roto

**•Título: **Sangre por Amor  
**•Advertencias: **Ruptura  
**•Disclaimer: **Los Personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo I: Corazón Roto**

Inglaterra caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala de estar. Eran las tres y cincuenta y cinco minutos, a las cuatro en punto pasaba América a buscarlo para su cita de la semana. Ya había hecho todo, solo quedaba revisar que esa misión estaba cumplida: preparo una comida riquísima (le ayudo Francia después de amenazarlo con que tiraría su Torre Eiffel si no cooperaba), limpio absolutamente TODA la casa, cambio las sabanas de su cuarto, reemplazándolas por unas que realmente acondicionaban el ambiente privado de una pareja (léase: sabanitas blancas con una colcha roja, realmente imaginativo). Tenia guardadas las velas que pensaba usar para esa noche en la cena, y… ¿Qué le faltaba? ¡Ah, si! Compro café para Alfred, listo, estaba todo hecho.

Arthur volvió a mirar el reloj, ¡Mierda! Ya eran las cuatro y… ¿Alfred no venia? Eso estaba mal… muy mal. Bueno, respiro y se relajo, hace solo un minuto dio las cuatro no era como que mágicamente su novio apareciera de la nada a tocar el dichoso timbre de su dichosa casa.

Espero dos minutos, ya eran 16:02, ¿Dónde estaba ese yankee? Preocupado saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. No había mensajes ni llamados. Busco en número de Alfred en el aparato, que suerte que era uno de los primeros por orden alfabético.

Pero cuando iba a llamar oyó el timbre. Suspiro, nuevamente de alivio y fue a la puerta. Ya frente a esta, dio un último respiro, preparándose mentalmente para lo siguiente, sonreír, debía sonreír y estar alegre. Después de todo hoy era su aniversario. Finalmente la abrió y lo que primero distinguió fue las pilchas de su pareja: una sudadera naranja, con una camiseta blanca debajo, el típico colgante estadounidense* y unos jeans azules, mas unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y rojas. ¿Qué demonios hacia vestido así?

-Hola… -saluda Arthur, aun en su confusión ante la ''elegancia'' del norteamericano.-

-¡Iggy! –Alfred se le tira encima, aventando su maleta dentro de la casa, abrazando al más pequeño por la cadera.- ¡Te extrañe! –dice, con esa alegría tan típica de él.-

-Pues, si, yo también te extrañe pero… ¿Qué haces vestido así, Alfred? –le pregunta directamente, soltándose un poco del abrazo para señalarlo con el dedo.-

-Eso es de mala educación. –Infla los cachetes como un niño pequeño.- El problema es que me vine en clase turista porque mi jefe dijo que había que ahorrar. -¿De donde saco eso que no venia al tema?- ¿Me prestas tu baño para cambiarme? Y… ¿Adonde era que íbamos a salir? –

Eso era el colmo, se lo había dicho casi cien veces por celular. Alfred pasa y va al baño de la planta baja, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-Iremos a la Opera, Alfred. –dijo, cerrando la puerta y sintió como un ''crack'' se escuchaba de parte del otro.-

América se encerró en el baño, con su maleta dispuesto a cambiarse. Arthur, mientras, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la tele, que suerte que las entradas eran de las cinco para las siete de la noche, y entre lo que tardaban en volver ya serian las ocho de la noche. La hora perfecta para el romance.

Arthur sonríe, dejándose llevar por las escenas que pasaban por su cabeza: primero, llegarían tomados de la mano y juntos prepararían la mesa como un digno matrimonio, luego comerían los dos uno en frente del otro a la luz de las velas, para después degustar un postre hermoso que había hecho con ayuda del francés del vino, en realidad lo había hecho Francis, pero él le indico que cosas usar para hacer el postre, encima le dijo que agregara algo como ''Feliz Aniversario'', y quizá para ser mas tierno ''Mi amor'' al final de la ultima oración. Sonaba cursi, pero a Arthur le gustaba, le gustaba creer que eran un hermoso matrimonio sin hijos. Que eran felices (porque lo eran) desde que salían no habían tenido muchos problemas, solo indecisiones para con algunas cosas como la comida y la diferencia de horario.

Eran una pareja feliz, joven (hace solamente seis meses que estaban juntos) y Arthur tenia la esperanza de que seria, esta vez, para siempre. De sus relaciones anteriores solo podía rescatar a Portugal, que fue el único país en el que realmente confió. Después, Francia había sido un desastre (pese a haber estado juntos durante tres años o mas), España… era un caso especial, pero igual no era rescatable la ''relación'' que tuvo con Antonio, después, ¿Quién mas estaba? Creo que nadie mas, en fin.

Alfred salió del baño, con una corbata en la mano, estaba muy elegante, según Arthur, no era sexy, pero si como para un evento formal. Saco y pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, la corbata pretendía ser azul con rayas negras, también elegante. A decir verdad parecía un recto hombre de negocios, Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso del que fue su hermano menor.

Se acerco con paso lento hacia él, tomando la corbata para atársela sobre el cuello. Alfred se acerco un poco mas al cuerpo ajeno, apoyando ambas manos en los laterales de las caderas del mayor. Arthur termino de atar la corbata y se inclino para besarlo en los labios, de una manera pura, sin necesidad de pasar a más.

Se separaron después de que el aire ya no hizo acto de presencia. Se miraron, Arthur estaba un poco rojo, al igual que Alfred.

-Ehm, ¿Vamos yendo? –inquiere el mayor, a lo cual el otro afirma.-

-Si, vamos. –Alfred va primero, tomando las llaves del auto de Arthur para irse a la Opera.-

* * *

Ya en el gran teatro, la pareja fue hacia su lugar, que resulto ser uno de los palcos para la gente importante. Alfred jamás había ido a uno de esos, no era admirador del dramatismo, eso Arthur lo sabía bien.

-¿Oye, porque la Opera? –Pregunta el americano, caminando unos pasos detrás del otro rubio.-

-Porque fuimos al cine la semana pasada. Y hoy es un día especial, tonto. –Contesta, en un susurro que solo escucho su acompañante.-

-Haber, y cuéntame que tiene de malo salir dos veces al cine en dos semanas. –

-La película que me llevaste a ver era horrible, eso. Dime, Alfred, si en la cita con tu pareja llevas a esta a ver una película de acción, disparos y del Viejo Oeste, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione tu pareja? –Ahora lo mira con sus ojos verdes y una expresión de fastidio, cruzado de brazos.-

-Pues… ¡Debería estar orgulloso de que lo pudiera llevar a ver semejante obra de arte cinematográfico! –Exclama, alzando los brazos.-

Arthur solo suspira y se adentra en el palco que había reservado especialmente para esa noche. Alfred entra entre quejas y bufidos, seguido por el otro rubio que cierra la puerta del pequeño estrado.

Las luces eran pálidas, casi te daban ganas de dormir. Alfred se sentó del lado de la derecha, Arthur en la silla de la izquierda. Había reservado todo el palco para ellos dos solos, aunque el inglés prefería ir a un concierto de punk que ver la Opera, esta era especial, era una de Romeo y Julieta, que escribió su antiguo amigo Shakespeare. Ante el recuerdo del viejo dramaturgo Arthur sonríe.

Luego de un rato, las luces se apagan totalmente. Dejando el lugar a oscuras, mientras que el escenario era iluminado por los grandes reflectores.

Ya iba mas o menos la mitad de la obra, y era cuando Romeo se hacia pasar por muerto. Arthur sentía que estaban en demasiado silencio, por lo que decide hablar. A decir verdad, su novio había estado distante toda la velada, incluso desde que llego hoy, siempre solía regañarlo por sus inoportunas llegadas pero hoy era diferente. Alfred que solía besarlo como desesperado cuando se reunían en su casa, esta vez solo lo abrazo como si nada, como si fuera un viejo amigo suyo.

-¿Al? –Lo llama.-

-¿Mmm? –Alfred se despereza un poco, como si hubiese estado durmiendo un rato.-

-Oye, se que no fue el mejor lugar para venir pero, en serio quería que fuese algo especial. –Dice, un poco inseguro de mostrarse tan abierto con el americano.-

-No te preocupes, se que esta obra significa mucho para ti porque fue de uno de tus escritores. –Estados Unidos sonríe, ladeando un poco la cabeza.-

-_Thank you_… -susurra, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.-

Alfred solía acariciarle la cabeza, cuando hacia eso, pero hoy no. Eso lo extraño un poco, pero no se preocupo. De seguro estaba concentrado en la obra (cosa rara en el americano que solo miraba películas).

* * *

Bueno, pues, el final era obvio, los dos personajes se terminan muriendo y se presenta el elenco, hacen la típica reverencia y adiós, ¡Se cierra el telón!

Arthur iba conduciendo, mientras que Alfred estaba en el asiento del copiloto en absoluto silencio. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al norteamericano? Estados Unidos no era así, no estaba callado más de dos minutos porque decía que se le secaba la lengua. Entonces, ¿Qué hacia no aplicando esa conducta? Inglaterra lo mira de reojo, estaba apoyado con su codo sobre el espacio entre la ventanilla y la puerta, mirando la lluvia, el transito, las personas que iban de un lado a otro, todo, excepto a él.

¿No era hoy su jodido aniversario? ¿Por qué no le prestaba atención? Mierda…

-¿América? –le llama, desviando su vista desde el camino hacia el otro rubio.-

Alfred solo ladea la cabeza, para mirarle interrogantemente. Arthur aleja sus ojos del más joven, para centrarse en el camino. La mirada usualmente alegre de Alfred, hoy estaba realmente apagada, sus ojos azules estaban grises, como tristes.

-¿Pasa algo que no me hayas dicho? Desde que viniste estas raro. –

-No creo que me pase nada. Solo que… -Alfred aprovecho el momento para tomar el volante y desviarlos del camino hacia la casa del inglés en un movimiento muy apresurado y riesgoso.-

-¡¿Qué mierda…? –No reacciono a tiempo, ya estaba por atropellarlos un coche, pero dio vuelta todo el volante, evitando así una tragedia.-

Siguió unas calles todo agitado, hasta finalmente frenar en una esquina, muy lejos de donde se había producido el ''casi accidente''.

-¿Estas loco, Alfred? ¡Casi nos matas! –grita, exasperado.-

-No creo que nos hubiésemos muerto. –Su voz era fría, pero conservaba su tono agudo, aunque mas apagado.-

-¿Puedes decirme que rayos te pasa? –inquiere, otra vez. Algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que ya basta, que no preguntara más, pero su curiosidad nata era más fuerte que él.-

-¿En serio quieres saber? –Inglaterra asiente, medio inseguro. América suspira.- Quiero terminar.

Listo, si algo le faltaba al postre era eso.

¿Había dicho terminar? ¿Terminar que para empezar? ¿Las salidas raras a la Opera? ¿La comida para nada comestible de Arthur? ¿El vivir lejos el uno del otro? O se estaba refiriendo a… ¿Su relación? ¡No, imposible! Era imposible que hablase de eso, ¿No?...

-Me refiero a la relación. –Y como si de un mapa se tratase, adivino sus dudas.- Esto no funciona, aunque lo intente no puedo negar que es imposible estar juntos. –

-¿D-d-de qu-que ra-yos hab-blas? –Siempre era lo mismo, cuando había una situación de esas las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia y… se sentía confundido.-

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Arthur. –Suspira, dejándose llevar, su mirada era seria, y hasta fría.- Pongámosle punto final a algo que jamás tuvo que haber empezado. –

No sabía si era la seriedad con la que lo decía su ahora ex amante o si era el que no podía creer lo que decía.

Hace solo días Alfred le había dicho por teléfono que lo amaba mas que a su vida, que era capaz de matar a todo el mundo solo por él (claro, esto ultimo era mas o menos una exageración de su parte) y ahora venia con que quería dejarlo como si nada. Sabia que algo andaba mal desde que llego, no lo había besado, encima el único beso que se dieron en todo el día era por iniciativa suya, mientras que todos los demás habían sido iniciativa del más joven. Ni siquiera se quejo cuando se entero de que irían a la Opera, no quiso conducir devuelta a casa. Había cosas muy raras, y Arthur lo sabia, pero no se imaginaba que seria eso, de entre todas las cosas, no se imaginaba que seria justamente eso.

-No digas estupideces, suenas muy serio. –Arthur rio ante su desgracia, sin creer la realidad. Lo estaban dejando.- Buen acto, Alfred, mira que encima venir a decirme eso en nuestro aniversario, jaja, buen chiste, pero ya deja el acto y vamos a casa de una vez. –

Al ver la iniciativa de prender de nuevo el auto, el americano le quita las llaves y se las guarda en un bolsillo. No podía creer que Arthur no creyera sus palabras, pero no dejaría atrás la mascara de la frialdad, no importaba que… debía hacer que le creyera.

-Inglaterra, lo digo en serio. –'' ¿Inglaterra?'' ¿Desde cuando le decía así? Desde que salían siempre lo había llamado por su nombre humano.-

-Al… -Ahora su rostro estaba deformado, cuando lo llamo por su nombre de nación, entendió que iba en serio.- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! So-solo salimos hace seis meses y ya me sales con estas cosas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? –La amargura ya lo estaba llevando a un lugar que no quería.-

El estadounidense desvió la cabeza, sin mirar como las lagrimas comenzaban a asomar por las cuencas del mayor. Odiaba verlo así, desde niño, pero… era inevitable, debía soportarlo aunque sea solo un poco… un poco más.

-Por-porque ya-ya no va, por-r eso. –Muerde su labio inferior, tratando de no dejarse llevar el mismo, sentía ganas de abrazar y consolar a su amor pero… no, no debía.-

Arthur suelta un sollozo, que hace temblar al de ojos azules, que intenta abrir la puerta del automóvil, todo seria en un rápido movimiento, abriría la puerta, le daría sus llaves a Arthur y eso jamás paso. Pero como siempre debe estar el factor sorpresa: Inglaterra lo tomo del saco, haciendo que su huida se complicara.

-Iggy… -murmura, con medio cuerpo fuera de la carrocería.-

-¡No! Alfred, por favor, otra vez no… -

''Otra vez'' esas palabras resonaron duras en la mente de Alfred, como si fuesen una maldición. Los recuerdos de la Independencia se asomaban por la mente del rubio mas oscuro, también recordó el día que se le había confesado a Inglaterra, al principio este estaba con toda la inseguridad del mundo, hasta nervioso pero se fue superando hasta terminar siendo la solida pareja que ''fueron''.

-Alfred… -vuelve a llamarlo el de ojos verdes.-

Este solo tironea de su saco, sacando la mano del británico al instante de sus ropas. No quería ver lo inevitable, no quería ver las lágrimas de su amor a flor de piel en su rostro, odiaba la facilidad que tenia Arthur para llorar. Lo odiaba de verdad. Salió corriendo del lugar, sin antes aventarle las llaves del auto a Reino Unido, para que saliera de ese callejón donde estaban.

Arthur se quedo en el coche, sin querer creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Otra vez debería decirle adiós al amor de su vida? ¿Por qué? Se desplomo sobre el volante, llorando amargamente, en el fondo, solo era una descarga, todavía no entraba en conciencia de que en verdad lo habían abandonado el día de su Aniversario.

* * *

_Colgante estadounidense: _se refiere a las dos placas que usan los soldados del ejército. No tengo idea como se llaman, asi que les digo placas o colgante yankee x3

* * *

Hello~ Esta historia es algo asd asd asd melodramatica xD que tengo terminada desde hace... ehm... ¿Un año? Nah, mentira, haran como... seis meses quiza, o menos, no se! El punto es que no habra problema con esta story xq la tengo ya completa. Todos los caps tendran una advertencia, advierto (?) Y es mi tematica favorita: Hacer sufrir a Inglaterra como el mejor (?)

Ya saben, si les gusto dejen review x favor n.n Bye~

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:** Realidad, Cruel Realidad


	2. Realidad, Cruel Realidad

**•Advertencia: **Angst, uso de personaje historico, alcoholismo desmesurado.  
**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo II: Realidad, cruel realidad**

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. La lluvia seguía cayendo, ahogando a las pobres plantas. Pero las plantas no eran de importancia, ahora.

Arthur Kirkland entro a su casa con un paso sombrío, y tambaleándose, parecía ebrio, pero no lo estaba. Tenía los ojos rojos, rasposos, producto de haber llorado. Sentía sus extremidades débiles y casi parecía que las había perdido, porque no las sentía. Sus ojos ardían, pero esos dolores no le importaban.

Pese a saber que Alfred lo dejo, algo en su subconsciente le decía que todo era mentira. Que era una realidad alternativa, lejos de ser a la que pertenecía. Dejo sus llaves sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta y, aun en ese estado, llego a la sala de estar, y se dejo caer en su sofá, miraba directamente a un punto fijo en la pared, recordando las palabras que le había dicho América horas antes:

«_Terminamos… no funciona._»

Todavía tenía en su mente eso, esas solas tres palabras se clavaban en su corazón, mente y alma como un filoso cuchillo de casería.

Se pregunto que era lo que no funcionaba. ¿Su relación? Pero si era casi envidiable su unión, la ''Relación Especial'', su alianza política era una de mas las solidas del mundo, y ni hablar de su unión sentimental. Según él nunca hubo problemas dignos de pasarlos a la lista negra, porque, desde que estaban juntos se la pasaban saliendo, ocupados, lejos de todos los problemas que debía afrontar una nación. Es mas, parecían humanos comunes y corrientes.

¿Qué había ocurrido para que terminaran así? No, no había pasado nada. Todo eso era un sueño producto del estrés, ¡Claro! Era eso, hoy de seguro no era su Aniversario, se debió haber quedado dormido anoche en su sofá, y ahora debía haber despertado. ¡Eso era! Todo lo que paso era eso… un sueño… un horrible sueño del cual debería despertar. ¡Ya!...

¡Ya!... ¡Ya!... ¿Ya?

Y nada, no paso nada.

No era un sueño. Era la realidad, era una horrible realidad.

-¿Por qué? –dice, para él mismo.-

Se tomo la cara en sus dos manos, presionándolas contra si. Ya no sentía las lágrimas, por muy extraño que parezca, solo lloro ante el norteamericano, después de eso no asomo ninguna lágrima más. Ninguna más.

Volteo su cuerpo en el mueble, quedando su cara frente al amplio respaldo del sillón. Y su espalda dando a la nada. Lentamente se fue perdiendo en el letargo mas profundo al que se había enfrentado en su larga vida. Se quedo dormido en un par de minutos, dejando paso al sueño.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya eran las dos de la mañana. Se desperezo y se levanto. Camino aun medio dormido hacia la cocina. Estaba todo en penumbra, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luz de la luna, al parecer dejo de llover, pero aun había nubes oscuras en el cielo. Abrió el refrigerador, y encontró ahí algo que de seguro no quería ver.

Ahí estaba el pastel con el feliz aniversario que había preparado junto a Francia. También estaba la cena de esa noche, envuelta en lámina de plástico para evitar que se echara a perder. Ahí estaba todo, ahí estaba la prueba de que no era un sueño.

Se deslizo, aun con la mano en la puerta del electrodoméstico, cayo de rodillas al piso. Oculto su rostro entre su cabello, el frio del aparato empezó a adormecer su cara ligeramente. Volvió a mirar a la parte inferior de la heladera, encontró allí lo que sin duda era su medicina especial. Champagne. Alcohol en otras palabras, también había vino, todo preparado exclusivamente para la que prometía ser una noche especial con su amante. Sin pensarlo mucho, y casi con bestialidad, descorcho la botella de champagne, dejando que la espuma de este se corriera por todo su brazo.

Bebió, bebió como nunca. Descontrolado, sin consuelo, esta vez no había alguien que lo rescatase o alguien a quien criticar. Pero, ¿Antes hubo alguien? Si, quizá ese bastardo del vino, que solo se reía de él cuando lo veía en su peor cara.

De seguro, muchas personas se han de estar riendo del pobre Reino Unido ahora. Recordó las palabras que una mujer le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, esa mujer que fue y era el tesoro de los recuerdos de Francis. Las palabras de Jeanne D' Arc cuando fue a verla a su celda, resonaban en su mente, la pureza de esa alma que le había dedicado su vida a su patria, a su Dios, a su fe. Ella no lo miro con odio cuando descubrió su cara, cuando le dijo que era la nación a la que quería ver arruinado y cuando también revelo quien era Francia, es mas, sonrió con toda su belleza al saber que ese chico rubio que conoció era la nación por la que había dado su vida.

* * *

_-Tú quieres matarme solo porque hay alguien que tiene algo que tu no. –Dijo ella, detrás de los barrotes. Con esos harapos que la hacían ver como una campesina, no como la guerrera que era.-_

_-No se de que hablas. –Arthur desvió su mirada de la azul de la joven.- Yo… yo, no se de que hablas. –Parecía una especie de ritual el negar la realidad.-_

_-Quieres verme muerta porque sabes que el Señor Francis me quiere. Porque el tiene amigos de verdad, gente que lo ama pese a ser como es. Pero ese no es tu caso, Arthur, tu estas solo, condenado a una vida sin fe y sin amigos, una vida sin amor. –La sinceridad de Jeanne era envidiable, hacia que solo las palabras tomaran vida cuando salían de su boca.-_

_-¡Jajaja! –Estallo en risa, haciendo enojar un poco a la francesa.- ¿A quien le importa eso? ¡Por mí que ese bastardo y todos sus amigos se mueran! ¡No me importa! Eso que tu llamas fe, esperanza, amor… eso lo perdí hace muchísimo tiempo, Jeanne. –La mirada hostil que le regalaba a la mujer era indigna del caballero que se decía era.-_

_-¿Eso crees? –le pregunta, con la mirada aun orgullosa que tenia.-_

_-Si. Lo creo, ¿Para que uno necesita fe? Mira lo que te paso por creer en Dios, estas aquí, encerrada y apunto de ser quemada viva. ¿Esperanza? No existe, solo existe el futuro que creas con tus propias manos, y, ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Eso es lo mas inútil que escuche en mi vida. –_

_-Puede que muera, pero, ¿Sabes? Mi alma estará entre los grandes, aquellos a los que tu alguna vez veneraste. Mi fe puede no salvar mi cuerpo, pero si salvara mi alma, en cambio, tu alma podrida jamás será merecedora de pasar al cielo de los justos. –ese lenguaje que mezclaba osadía y religión, esa seguridad al hablar, eso era de lo que se había enamorado Francia.-  
_

* * *

El resto de la conversación era sin importancia. Solo importaban esas palabras que le había dejado por siempre marcado.

**Fe, esperanza** y **amor.**

Su fe fue cambiando con el paso de los siglos. De pagano a católico, y de católico a protestante. ¿Cuál era su fe si tenía tantas confusiones en la cabeza? Obviamente seguiría con la ultima, pero añoraba tanto esos días donde creía en múltiples cosas, en muchos dioses y diosas, en héroes legendarios, en que lo que hoy es ''imposible'' en esos años era posible.

¿Esperanza? ¿El esperaba algo de alguien? Mmm… no, creo que no. Dejo de esperar cosas hace muchísimo tiempo. El creía que nadie llegaría a sonreírle, a amarlo, en su vida perdió a tantos amores, a personas que el llego a venerar por su pureza y su gran y fuerte alma, por su valentía. Uno de esos fue el Rey Arturo, que fue uno de sus símbolos mas marcados a fuego en su corazón, y como no su esposa Ginebra, que fue como una madre para él. También Alfred el Grande, aquel que lo libero y le enseño que todo puede ser en la vida cuando se tiene ¿Esperanza? Y… amor…

Lo mas lejano que recuerda al amor verdadero fue por Elizabeth I. Esa reina que le dio ''vida'' a la Inglaterra de la gloria. Esa mujer, aunque jamás le correspondió con gestos tales como besos, le demostraba su cariño siendo la más comprensiva. Arthur era el único que dejaba que se acostase en sus piernas, para mirar juntos el atardecer, o disfrutar de un día en el jardín, esas cosas simples tan llenas de sentimientos. Y como no hablar de sus otros amores, entre ellos, la primera persona que lo tuvo a sus pies: Francia.

Con Francia fue algo extraño, como todo lo que los envuelve. No iba a negar que en su momento quiso mucho al francés, pero al ver las constantes traiciones y dolores que le hacia pasar eran, ¿Cómo explicarlo con palabras? Ah, si, tristes. Pero en el fondo siempre lo considero la persona que mas lo entendía, la única que en verdad lo conocía. Y después, todo gira en torno a España, ¡Como olvidar esos días de piratería donde la ley era absurda! No sabia con exactitud si llego a sentir ''amor'' o ''cariño'' por el español, en esos días eso era inútil, pero se divertía a lo grande haciéndolo sufrir como un perro al destruir todo lo que creaba.

Francia y España, dos personas que amo y lo traicionaron. Y él se encargo de destruir en su momento. Los derroto, los humillo, acabo con sus épocas de gloria así como le habían quitado todas las esperanzas sobre un futuro lleno de amor y felicidad junto a… Alfred.

Alfred, todo vuelve a él. Ese pequeño fue la razón por la que sus ojos no perdieron el brillo y el porque no se dejo atormentar por la oscuridad, pese a saber el destino que los esperaba, se negaba rotundamente a creerlo. Y de nuevo, omitimos la realidad. No quería pensar mas en el americano, no quería pensar que América lo dejo. No, claro que no… pero…

Era inútil pensar eso. ¿Por qué? Porque era así y punto.

A su mente viajaron los recuerdos de ese día que creyó imposible, imposible porque ni con magia podía ser eso.

El día que volvió a sonreír con sinceridad, el día en que pudo por fin decirle a Estados Unidos que lo amaba, el día de la confesión.

* * *

_Había sido después de una reunión. En la sala solamente quedaban él y Alfred. El último estaba esperando al primero, a que terminara de una vez de ordenar sus cosas. El estadounidense se fue acercando a paso lento, más que lento con nerviosismo._

_-¿Iggy? –lo llama con ese mote tan ridículo que usaba para él.-_

_-¿Qué? ¡Y ya deja de llamarme así, git! –Le espeta, con el puño en alto.-_

_-Esto… que-quería de-decirte alg-go. –Arthur lo miro, y se sorprendió un poco por la escena que se le presentaba. Un Estados Unidos sonrojado, nervioso y rascándose la mejilla.-_

_-¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando. –y era verdad, temblaba, pero de los nervios.-_

_-Cla-claro que no, ¡Hahaha! –reía, pero su risa sonó mas un ladrido.- Bueno, ehm, desde hace un tiempo, mira, ¡Esto! Uhm… -parecía inseguro.-_

_-Suéltalo ya, América, no creo que te mueras por decirme algo. –Y estaba equivocado, no sabía que lo que tenía para decir Alfred era lo que siempre espero oír.-_

_-I… I lov… I love… __¡I love you, England! –grita, finalmente.-_

_América cerro los ojos después de su confesión, preparándose para el golpe mental y posiblemente físico. Pero al notar que nada venia, abrió sus zafiros y observo el rostro sonrojado de su ex-mentor._

_-¿Arthie? ¿Estas bien? –Obvio que no estaba bien, con semejante y apresurada confesión.-_

_-Yo… yo… -  
_

* * *

Era obvio en que termino esa charla. Termino en que Estados Unidos y él se consolidaron pareja. Habían estado saliendo durante seis meses, seis meses que para él fueron más o menos una eternidad. Una eternidad placentera y llena de alegría. Si, alegría, esa alegría que solamente podía nacer en su cerrado yo en compañía del abierto norteamericano.

Hicieron de todo juntos en ese tiempo.

Conocieron lugares, Alfred lo llevo quien sabe cuantas veces a Disney World. Era un niño chiquito todavía, pero iba a admitir que se divirtió. También lo llevo, otras miles de veces a la colina donde decía ''Hollywood'', a los muchos estudios de cine de Los Ángeles, fueron tres días completos a Las Vegas. Con esto se entiende: alcohol, dinero y, si, sexo. Fue en esa ''salida'' donde pasaron a la, ¿Ultima base de su relación? Si así se podía llamar eso, entonces es así.

Para cuando lo hicieron medio mundo y más sabía que Estados Unidos y Reino Unido… no, más bien que Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland eran pareja. Todavía recuerda la cara de su primer ministro, todo sorprendido por como recibió la noticia, la cara de la Reina, primero estaba seria, después se rio, y ni que hablar del resto de la Familia Real. Por Dios… esa experiencia de seguro la va a tener que omitir de su lista de ''momentos felices junto a la Familia Real'' (que eran pocos, pero bueno).

Dio el último sorbo a la botella de vino. Hace rato se había terminado las dos de champagne que había, y ahora siguió por ese delicado vino francés. Después, seguiría con el whisky, si no se dormía antes.

¿Cómo un paraíso como ese pudo terminar en este infierno? No recuerda el día que haya bebido con tanta desesperación, como si lo necesitase más que una ducha…

En realidad si lo recuerda. Fue un día que también tuvo que ver con Alfred, el día de su Independencia el 4 de Julio de 1776. Todos los cuatro de Julio de ahí, en más, se convirtieron en pura bebida. Ni que hablar durante los años de guerra que mantuvo con el americano. Bebió más de lo que una fábrica de esa época pudiese fabricar. Creyó que no había mas bebida de reserva todo por su culpa.

Y, reitero, ¿Cómo algo que empezó siendo un sueño término en algo similar a una pesadilla?

-''_Ríete, ríete de mi Jeanne. Porque tus palabras, tus deseos otra vez me golpearon._ '' –

Fue lo único que pensó con palabras esa noche. Pensamientos dirigidos a Jeanne, la maldición que Juana de Arco le había impuesto castigo de sus pecados. ¿Era eso? O quizá quería pensar eso, pensar que solo era una maldición que la mujer francesa le había mandado desde su descanso eterno. No quería pensar que había sido su culpa. Porque estaba seguro de que no lo era… ¿O si?

* * *

**REMULA_BLACK: **La verdad no se que hay mas divertido que eso... ah si, que USA pague por hacerlo sufrir :D Aunque como vos decis es mas divertido ver a Alfred sufriendo pero en esta pairing al unico que puedo encontrar sufriendo es a Iggy porque el que le tiene cariño de verdad es él a América, lo que no quiere decir que no lo quiera ewé Pero es mas divertido ver a Iggy sufrir, es verdad, debe considerarse deporte! Si... lo del "otra vez" tambien lo considere muy fuerte, pero hay que entender que Arthur es incapaz de matar a Alfred, eso todas lo sabemos, no seria capaz de matarlo ni de hacerle daño, ademas en una situacion asi no podes reaccionar muy rapidamente que digamos. Ya te dije algo del final~ cumpli mi promesa (?)  
**Anvi-chan: **¿En serio? *-* ¡Muchas gracias Anvi-chan! Espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado :D  
**Haneko-chan: **¡Si! ¡El drama nos bendice cada dia con su agua sagrada! (?) -le reza a su altar del drama (?)- Hay si, ¿Viste? Creo que exagere mucho lo de la ruptura, pero es que lo tenia que hacer lo mas melodramatico que podia! El dios del drama me lo ordeno! Aunque si creiste que eso era malo espera a ver lo que viene... auu, hasta a mi me duele lo que le hice a Inglaterra xD ...Si, cargaria con tu muerte (?) nah, mentira, no podria, aca tenes tu actualizacion! Disfrutala :D  
**KeepSmillingForTheWinter: **Voy con vos a quemar Washington! -Aunque lo mio es por mi complejo anti-estadounidense xP- Y ya vas a ver que es lo que pasa entre estos dos, que es bastante simple el porque pero complejito al a vez.  
**MyobiXHitachiin: **No se... la verdad no me preguntes que tengo con Iggy, me gusta su lado angst, mi nee-chan siempre se asusta de las ideas raras que tengo xD Pero a medida que va pasando el fic te das cuenta cual es el porque. Mas que triste diria que es dramatico, si, no es lo mismo (?) -yo creia que si, pero descubri que no xP-  
**malejandra: **Eso del olor me hizo reirme un rato xP ajajaja. Lo unico que te puede oler mal es lo que pasa en el proximo capitulo xD pero bueno, no hay diversion sin sufrimiento, eso dicen, creo... no me llores todavia que no llego el momento! Todavia falta para el llanto ewe Olvidate que esto tiene DRAMA de sobra. asi que disfruta.  
**PanLeeBlackfraids: **¡Yo tambien odio a USA! Y no presisamente por lo que hara en el fic... pero bueno, si fuese su fan -cosa que no soy xD- tambien lo odiaria por lo que hace aca, imaginate que te dejen asi como lo dejo, me mato. Sabes que el otro dia estuve ojeando un fic creyendo que era UsxUk y era UsxUkxChixRus O_O no me hagas acordar, x favor xD Disfruta la actualizacion~

* * *

No se maten chicas... ¡Aca esta la actualizacion! Y no me pregunten que fetiche tengo con Iggy porque no lo se o_ó!

¿Se me nota que soy FrUk y UkSp? xD Es que no lo puedo evitar! Amo mencionar esas parejas -en especial UKxEspaña- Pero en fin, esto es USAxUK asi que...

Espero que les haya gustado este capi tambien n.n En los capitulos posteriores van a tener mas protagonismo los hermanos de Arthur porque... -pasa un camion. - Por eso ^^ (?)

Gracias a todo/as los que leyeron! Los quiero mucho~ Son una enorme inspiración para mi! Bye bye~

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **Camino sin Salida


	3. Camino sin Salida

**•Advertencia: **Resultados de la desmesura de alcohol. ¿Vomito y lenguaje?  
**•Nota (1): **Escocia (**William McCallister**), Gales (**Glen Morgan**)  
**•Nota (2): **Cymrawd es el nombre galés para acompañante o camarada.  
**•Nota (3): **El nombre oficial de Escocia es Alba, y el de Gales es Cymru.  
**•Dislciamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo III: Camino sin Salida**

Hacia mucho calor en Inglaterra, cosa realmente extraña porque la mayoría de los días eran húmedos y hasta fríos, se podría decir. El Sol derretía hasta la corteza de los barcos, hacia DEMASIADO calor. ¿O sea? Pues, ¡Playa y fiesta! Las costas inglesas pronto se llenaron de gente como hacia años no se llenaban, tenían fama de que sus playas eran horribles y frías, pero ¡Hasta el agua del mar estaba tibia! Era un perfecto día de vacaciones, incluso varios funcionarios del Gobierno se unieron a la fiesta en las costas.

Pero como no podía faltar, había quienes atribuían eso al Calentamiento Global, pero solo se trataba de un buen día pasajero que todo el mundo merece disfrutar. Como ese año había sido tan raro, hasta incluso Rusia cumplió su sueño de que haga mucho calor en su casa.

Cierto escocés pelirrojo iba caminando hacia la casa de su hermano menor. Llevaba unos anteojos de sol sobre la cabeza, una camisa bien suelta de color beige y unas bermudas mas oscuras que la camisa, mas unas sandalias negras. A veces, Gales se preguntaba como ese tipo podía ser el ''elegante'' hombre que atraía a mas de cien mujeres cada vez que lo veían. ¿Eso era un tipo elegante? Más bien parecía sacado de la fiesta más vulgar que haya organizado algún desquiciado.

A Escocia no le importaban mucho las apariencias, bueno, si, le importaban cuando tenia que impresionar a alguien, pero fuera de la diplomacia era todo un holgazán y desaliñado, como el resto de sus hermanos (menos Glen y Arthur). Ahora estaba caminando hacia la casa del menor de las islas con un paso envidiablemente tranquilo, similar al de Grecia.

Obviamente tardo demasiado por creerse Heracles. Al llegar, saco las llaves de la casa de sus bermudas y entro. No tocaba la puerta para así dar paso a lo siguiente:

-¡Hey! ¡Llegue! –Sonrió con altanería, pateando la puerta.- ¿Huh? –Su actuación se vio destrozada al ver que nada pasaba.- ¿Inglaterra? –Generalmente cuando hacia esos actos de mal gusto de destrozar cosas, el pequeño rubio iba y le daba un sermón sobre la ética y la moral, y la ley universal que te prohíbe patear casas ajenas.-

Pero nada de eso paso. Inglaterra no se apareció.

A Escocia se le ocurrió que todavía podría estar durmiendo. Pero negó la idea, eran las doce del mediodía, y su hermanito se levantaba mucho antes del que Sol asomara por el horizonte. Entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta con extraña sutileza. Se encamino a la sala, donde solamente encontró vestigios de que alguien paso la noche ahí.

-''_De seguro se emborracho y se durmió en el sofá, típico británico._ '' –Eso de típico también lo encarcelaba a él.-

Fue al comedor y nada. Subió las escaleras y recorrió habitación por habitación, baño por baño, ¡Hasta el ático y el sótano! Y… nada.

Como si fuese una especie de mago, se le prendió la lamparita y fue a revisar a la cocina, aunque mentalmente desecho esa idea mientras bajaba la cabeza, de todos los años que llevaba con Arthur, el inglés jamás pero jamás se durmió en la cocina. No era de ''caballero''.

Vaya fue su sorpresa al encontrar a dicho caballero tirado en el piso, con bastantes botellas de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas alrededor. Estaba, aparentemente, durmiendo, sobre un charco de vino blanco. Llevaba la camisa blanca toda mojada y arrugada, sus pantalones de vestir olían, como toda la habitación, a puro etanol.

Rápidamente se tapo la nariz y fue corriendo a ver que le sucedía a su hermanito. Inglaterra estaba boca abajo, por lo que no podía ver su rostro, lo volteo y descubrió su cara…

Sinceramente, le asusto un poco lo que vio.

Arthur no estaba durmiendo, ni soñando, ni nada de eso. Estaba temblando, si, temblando. Tenía la cara totalmente roja, de la nariz hasta las orejas y jadeaba desesperado, como si se hubiese estado ahogando en el océano. La palidez de su rostro, ahora era reemplazado por un rojo bermellón que sin duda era preocupante. Sin sumar el intenso olor a alcohol que destilaba su aliento y ropas.

De nuevo, con agilidad, el escocés tomo a su hermano en brazos y con cuidado fue a la sala a depositarlo sobre el sofá. En su vida había visto a su hermano en un estado tan… deplorable. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

No se detuvo mucho a pensar, ahora el tema era parar la fiebre producto de la ebriedad en la que estaba el antiguo Imperio.

Había, entre muchos otros, un problema mayúsculo. El no tenia ni idea de cómo parar la fiebre, sus métodos eran medios rústicos, o sea, emplear una tinaja de agua helada con un paño sobre la frente del menor. Pero sabía que eso no ayudaría mucho. Por lo que opto por llamar a su mano derecha: Gales.

Tomo su celular y marco el número de su otro hermano menor. Espero hasta que contesto.

-¿Glen? Soy yo, ven YA para la casa de Inglaterra. –Ordena, velozmente y corta, sin esperar respuesta.-

Maldice, rezándole a Dios que su hermano se apure. Mientras recurriría a su rustico método, al ver que el inglés empezó a temblar aun mas. Corrió a la cocina y lleno un recipiente con agua, y a este le tiro cubos de hielo que había en el frízer de la heladera, tomo un paño del baño y, evitando tropezarse llego donde el menor.

Para su fortuna, su método antiguo surtió efecto, aunque no el que quisiese. Arthur dejo de temblar en cuanto sintió el helado paño sobre su frente. Por lo menos no empezaría a gritar como un enfermo a punto de morirse.

Se sentó en el piso y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras sudaba por el intenso calor que hacia.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho, Arthur? –dice, muy dentro, y con voz ronca y cansada, el calor no se hizo para él.-

* * *

Al rato, más bien a la hora y media de haber llamado Escocia, Gales se apareció por la casa, cargando con un bolso color café y acompañado de su mascota: Cymrawd. Traía puesto su traje normal, solo que más ligero, obvio que por la temperatura que hacia ahí hoy. Llevaba su usual boina negra sobre la cabeza, mas un chaleco azul marino como prenda en su parte de arriba y pantalones de igual color, estos poco mas debajo de las rodillas. Obvio mas las botas negras que siempre usaba.

Escocia abrió la puerta, con cara de mil demonios.

-Llegas tarde, Glen. –Dice con voz de ultratumba.-

-Perdón, no sabía que era tan urgente. –Contesta como si nada, a Gales no le daba miedo Escocia.-

-Pasa. –Le da el pase a la casa, corriéndose un poco.-

Glen entra como si nada, con esa habitual mirada aburrida que llevaba siempre. Su mascota se queda mirando a Escocia, con la lengua afuera, los animales también tenían calor.

Cuando llego a la sala, abrió sus orbes verdes en demasía. La escena que se le presento lo aturdió un poco. Arthur, tirado sobre el sofá, todo despatarrado y jadeando, con aparente fiebre y un olor a etílico que se sentía desde la puerta. Solo entrecerró la mirada y suspiro, volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con su hermano mayor ''peleándose'' con su mascota.

-¿William? –este lo miro.- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? –pregunta. Con seriedad y un pequeño tono de enfado.-

-¿Y yo que quieres que sepa, Glen? –Deja lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención al rubio.-

-Arthur, apesta, literalmente, a alcohol. –Dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.-

-No me digas, ¡No me di cuenta! –Uso su sarcasmo natural, ese que tenían todos en la familia británica.- ¡Ya lo sabia, imbécil! –Le espeta, con su cigarrillo en la boca.-

Gales suspira, rendido. Siempre era lo mismo, si le hubiese dicho que era algo así, por lo menos habría traído unos medicamentos naturales que tenia en su casa. Pero al ver la reacción de su hermano pelirrojo, simplemente saco algo del bolso. Era una pequeña jeringuilla y un suero en un frasco sin etiqueta.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta el mayor, dándole una pitada a su cigarro.-

-Es un medicamento que limpia tu sangre en caso de sobredosis de etanol. –Contesta, presionando la jeringa en el suero.-

-¿Manufacturado? –Dice el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa de lado.-

-Si. –

Gales se acerco al brazo de su hermano menor, para aplicarle la droga y así ver si solucionaba el problema.

-Sera mejor que lo movamos a su cuarto, puede reaccionar en cualquier momento. –Se quedo mirando el rostro del otro rubio, con frialdad.- Anda, llévalo. –Le dice al mayor, el cual suspira y arroja el cigarro por la ventana.-

-OK. –

Escocia carga a Arthur como un saco de papas, sobre el hombro y empieza a subir las escaleras. Gales, por su lado, buscaba una cubeta para cuando Inglaterra despertara.

Ya el inglés sobre su cama, Escocia se limito a mirarlo desde una silla, a su costado. El pelirrojo, con un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca, suspiro, largando el humo. ¿Qué le paso a Arthur para embriagarse así? Al parecer, ahora su hermano estaba durmiendo, no había dormido en toda la noche, bebiendo y bebiendo como un desaforado. Nunca vio así a su hermanito, había oído por parte de Matthew que se había emborrachado como un loco el día de la Independencia de Estados Unidos, pero él no lo pudo comprobar por estar ocupado en vaya saber que cosa. Su adorado y despreciado hermano menor estaba sufriendo, lo notaba en su cara.

Acerco su mano a los cabellos cortos y mojados por sudor del británico, lo acaricio con ternura, desde la cabeza hasta los labios. Se quedo ahí, tocando los rosados labios del menor, se inclino un poco, sosteniendo su cigarrillo entre los dedos para evitar quemarlo. Solo miraba ese pequeño lugar en el rostro del menor, embelesado. Se sentía enfermo por sentir lo que sentía por Inglaterra.

Había oído de Francia mucho tiempo atrás que Reino Unido era la reencarnación de algún demonio, pero en el fondo de todo, Arthur era un ángel, que había perdido sus alas a causa del dolor.

Nunca creyó eso, para él, su hermanito siempre fue, es y será el mismo debilucho. Aquel incapaz de defenderse por si mismo de las bestias salvajes, aquel tierno niño que alguna vez fue, llorando y con una sonrisa hermosa. Ese era su Arthur, su pequeño hermano menor.

Ya no quedaba nada de ese tierno niño que alguna vez fue, ya no lloraba como un inocente al ver que no podía protegerse de las bestias, ya no sonreía con sinceridad, es mas… no recuerda la ultima sonrisa sincera que esbozo el pequeño frente a él o alguno de sus otros hermanos. Solo había una causa para que Arthur sonriera como si la vida le regalase algo precioso, ese alguien era una persona que previamente le había roto el corazón y ahora, hoy en día, era la única capaz de hacerlo feliz, ese alguien era Alfred F. Jones, una persona que odiaba por ser la razón de vida de su hermano.

Estaba casi sobre su hermano, intento besarle, pero el paso rápido de Gales sobre las antiguas escaleras le hizo cambiar de parecer. Eso que él sentía debería guardárselo por algún tiempo más. Por lo menos, hasta que supiese que no pasaría el ridículo.

Glen entro por la puerta, agitado y cargando un balde.

-¿Para que es eso? –Señala el objeto.- ¿Y porque estas así? –le señala, ahora a su rostro.-

-Creo… creo que se que fue lo que paso. –Suspira, tragando aire.-

Alba fulmina con la mirada al galés. Esperando una respuesta…

* * *

Más allá del mar. En el país de la libertad.

Alfred firmaba, leía, firmaba, leía, y volvía a firmar. Llevaba así más o menos dos horas entre papel y papel. Maldición, eso era la parte negativa de su trabajo.

Cuando la pila de papeles disminuyo lo suficiente, saco una hamburguesa de su cajón, donde guardaba lápices y alguna que otra cosa. Mientras devoraba el alimento, vio el portarretratos que tenia enfrente, mirándole directamente a sus ojos azules.

Era una fotografía de él y Arthur, abrazados y felices en un parque de diversiones. El inglés estaba sonriendo de esa forma tan hermosa que solo él tenia, y por supuesto el héroe estaba abrazando a su princesa y regalándole un hermoso beso en la mejilla. Era un recuerdo de su viaje a Disney, aquel donde había conocido el lado infantil de su ex tutor.

Suspiro. Se estaba empezando a angustiar de nuevo, ya fue suficiente. Debería hacer cuenta atrás y fingir que nunca fue feliz al lado de la única persona que siempre amo. Debía seguir… si, porque la vida tenia un mañana, era los Estados Unidos de América, una superpotencia, la más grande de todas, de él dependía el mundo y era su misión salvarlos a todos. Esa es la parte trágica de ser un héroe, que mientras mas te dediques a salvar a otros, mas te vas olvidando de tu propia felicidad.

-Arthur, mi amor, perdóname, por favor. –Dice, abrazando la fotografía, mientras varios sollozos se le escapan de sus labios.-

* * *

Era un sueño terrible, una pesadilla.

_Inglaterra corría, corría por un camino oscuro, rodeado de oscuridad, esa oscuridad tenia un nombre, si, lo tenia, uno del que no podía escapar mientras viviese. No, no lo soltaría jamás. Ese nombre era __**pasado**__._

_Imágenes del pasado corrían por su mente, por su sueño._

_Su tortuosa infancia junto a sus violentos hermanos mayores; los golpes y humillaciones que recibió de estos. La otra parte de su infancia al lado de Francia y España, donde era una pequeña provincia de Roma. Su separación de sus hermanos adoptivos, la estadía con Germania, una parte sangrienta y que lo marco de por vida, la amistad a fuego que marco con Prusia en esas épocas. De vuelta a sus islas._

_La eterna soledad del mar, rodeándolo, atrayéndolo a un mundo sin esperanzas._

_Cuando se rindió al destino y dejo que todo sea como sea, la sangre ajena corriendo por el filo de su sable. La muerte de Juana de Arco a sus manos. El odio que había forjado con el resto del mundo… el Esplendido Aislamiento, era la realidad._

_¡No, no, no! ¡NO! No eso, todo menos eso, hazme recordar todo menos eso… no quiero ver…_

…_Lo único que me hizo feliz… América, Alfred… Libertad…_

_Independencia. Estados Unidos de América._

_¡No! ¡Por favor no!_

_No me muestres la felicidad de la que de nuevo fui privado, no me la muestres. No…_

_Por favor… no me hagas sufrir más._

_¿Es mucho pedir? Si, si es mucho, ¿No?_

_Las citas, los besos, la eternidad que pensaba seria eso, eternidad. Los momentos en la cama, abrazados a su rubio de ojos azules, como si el tiempo no existiese. Eso, eso era su tesoro y ahora se lo mostraba, se lo refregaba en la cara como un trapo húmedo y sucio, podrido._

_¿Por qué me muestras ese camino lleno de luz? ¿Por qué me atormentas con la felicidad que ya no tengo? ¿Por qué?_

_Ahora estas corriendo, corriendo en un camino que no te lleva a nada, un pasaje sin retorno… un camino sin fin y sin salida._

_Me estas llevando a la desesperación.  
_

* * *

**Haneko-chan:** Un USxUK sin los de Reino Unido no es fic (?) Y si, se notaba que estaba como media depre cuando escribi todo esto? Que bueno que no te mataste... no hubiese podido cargar con ello sobre mis espaldas (?) aunque no se que digo si yo x una actualizacion de mi fic favorito soy capaz de matar a alguien (?) Te entiendo. Disfruta el capi y espero que te guste :D

**MyobiXHitachiin: **Si, tambien es mi OTP, pero tengo algo con el UKxSpain... mas que con el FRxUK, es un vicio (?) Si... Scotland is a very very sexy man *-* Disfruta el capi!

**malejandra:** Que bueno que los estas guardando, yo no pude hacerlo cuando lo escribi (?) Really, llore en cierto capi que viene mas adelante xD Si, Jeanne es una idola! La amo, es toda una motivacion para la figura femenina x3 Todavia falta para que odies a América, creeme. Espero que este tambn t guste! Y gracias x el amour~ xD

**KeepSmillingForTheWinter:** Hay si! El UKxPortugal (Portugal mujer xD) es una canon de lo mas canon! Fueron esposos, duraron como seicientos años! Pobre de la/el portugués/sa xD Dale, quedamos a las 6000 horas en el Aeropuerto JFK ewé! (?) Nah, no tengo plata para viajar -w- pero cuando la tenga...! jajaja, yankees, ya veran! (?) Si, las relaciones amor-odio son las q siempre enganchan a la gente, tipo como USxUK pero ellos son mas amor-resentimiento, pero igual esta buena la pairing! Disfruta el capi =)

**lay-igikosan xD:** Yo ya le tenia bronca de antes... pero en fin, seh... hay pocos fics angst de esta pairing, pero los que hay son fuckingmente geniales! *-* Y no te preocupes, las va a pagar! Ajaja, va a sufrir xP

* * *

Tercer capi arriba! ajaja (?) No me pude negar a algo de EscociaxInglaterra, perdonen, son demasiado cute juntos.

Les dejo que tengo que ir a terminar otros fics u_u Los amo :)! Bye bye~

PD: si algo quedo muy confuso me dicen y yo les explico. Porque quiza qdaron cabos sueltos, no se.

**Proximo Capitulo: **El Nombre del dolor era América


	4. El nombre del dolor era América

**•Advertencia:** Ehm... ¿Vomitos? ¿Vocabulario?  
**•Nota (1): **Irlanda del Sur/Eire (**Bryan O'Neill**), Irlanda del Norte/Ulster (**Alan O'Neill**)  
**•Nota (2): **En mi loca cabeza, los padres de las Islas Británicas son** La Civilización Celta** (Mamá Celta) y **Bretaña **(Papá Bretaña) -Bretaña es la historia antigua de la Isla Gran Bretaña, antes del arribo de los Romanos-  
**•Nota (3):** La escena de la fotografia esta basada en una pelicula que vi hace mucho tiempo y que no me acuerdo el nombre XD**  
•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo IV: El nombre del dolor era América**

El silencio reinaba en la habitación de Arthur. Gales y Escocia enfrentaban sus miradas como dignos guerreros, el pelirrojo esperaba la respuesta y/o explicación sobre el estado de Inglaterra, el otro, bueno, esperaba que el mayor le diera el pase para hablar. Podrían conocerse y ser hermanos desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-¿Y? –Escocia pregunta, irritado por el silencio.-

-¿Y que? Estoy esperando que tu me digas cuando decirte lo que descubrí. –Ese comentario hizo cambiar la mirada de William a una realmente furiosa.- Ya, ya, no te enojes, pareces un perro con esa cara. –Pone sus manos entre el y la mirada de su hermano.-

-Desembucha, Glen. –le ordena, con la voz mas fuerte.-

-Bueno…

* * *

_Estaba yo buscando la cubeta para Arthur, pues… cuando despierte va a vomitar mucho. En fin, abrí la heladera después de encontrar el balde, y… me lleve una gran sorpresa._

_En el refrigerador había mucha comida, exótica, riquísima, comida que obviamente no era de Inglaterra, era más bien comida francesa. Pero eso no era lo más asombroso de la historia, en el mayor espacio del aparato, había un gran pastel de chocolate y crema…_

-¿Lo que descubriste fue comida? ¿Arthur se emborracho porque había comida francesa en la nevera? –Dice, sin creer mucho sus propias palabras y conjeturas.-

-Déjame terminar. –Suspira, volviendo a su serio relato.-

_Como dije, un gran y suculento pastel de chocolate y crema. No era el que tuviera mucha hambre porque me llamaste cuando estaba justamente por comer, sino… que el pastel decía ''Happy anniversary, my lover''  
_

* * *

-¿Feliz aniversario? –Repite el escocés.-

-Si. Al parecer ayer era el aniversario de Arthur con su novio. –Concluyo Gales, recostándose sobre la pared y cruzándose de brazos.-

-¿Arthie tenia novio? –Esas palabras se marcaron duramente en el corazón del pelirrojo, sin duda no se esperaba esa conclusión del hermano inteligente de la familia.-

-Es lo más obvio, ya que no creo que se lo haya preparado a un amigo. Arthur no tiene amigos. –

-Lo se, lo se. –Escocia se rascaba la cabeza, pensando en quien podría ser aquel supuesto ''amante'' que tenia su hermano.- Arthur nunca nos conto que estaba frecuentando a alguien. –Recordó, con un vestigio de esperanza en sus ojos.-

-¿Alguna vez nos ah contado con quien sale o deja de salir? –Pregunto el menor, centrando su mirada en el rubio que descansaba.- Arthur el no confía en nosotros, ¿No te has dado cuenta después de más de mil años? –Usualmente el tono duro con el que hablaba el galés no era de afectar a Escocia, pero ahora si.-

-N-no mien-tas, el si que confía en nosotros. Tal vez no nos dijo porque… porque… -intentaba sacar una errónea conclusión, para no evitar creer que su hermanito tenia una persona en quien pensar.-

-No hay un porque William. –Gales suspira, acercándose al mayor.- Escucha, yo se que es difícil olvidar lo que te pasa pero… -hablaba con tono consolador.-

-¡No! No lo entiendes, Glen. –Le grita, furioso.- ¡Nadie entiende! Yo me eh desvivido por ustedes cuatro, y lo menos que me merezco es saber que es lo que mierda les pasa a cada uno. ¿No crees? –Lo mira, esperando una respuesta, cuando su hermano iba a hablar Escocia le interrumpe.- Claro, ¿No? Pero lo único que recibo es mas peleas, mas pleitos, ¡Mierda! ¡Que somos una familia! ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso no lo entienden? Bryan y Arthur se odian, Alan quiere ir con Bryan pero esta retenido por Arthur, a ti ya no te importa lo que te pase. ¿Es que acaso el único que se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas soy yo? –se señalaba a él mismo.-

-William…

-''William'', ¿Qué? –Repite, con una mirada seria y enojada.- Odio que sean así, Glen. Todo el tiempo discutiendo. Somos… somos una familia, pese a todo, a las diferencias entre nosotros, somos hermanos de sangre. ¡No somos animales! –

-Ya lo se. Pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? A mi ya no me importa lo que pase, estoy rendido a que nunca me consideraran un país legitimo. –La usual sombría mirada de Glen se pone un poco mas viva, destellando su frustración.- Siempre eh estado atado a Arthur, nunca… jamás seré una nación real. Pese a que luche, critique y me queje, nada sirve, porque la voluntad de Inglaterra es más grande que todos nosotros juntos. –Dice, con resentimiento.- Yo, no es que odie al tonto de Arthur pero… ¿A quien quiero engañar? ¡Lo odio! Odio que no me considere real, odio que nos separe de quienes en verdad amamos, odio ese orgullo que tiene. ¡Odio que sea egoísta! –Grita, soltando toda su bronca.-

Escocia lo miraba, pocas veces Gales se sacaba de quicio, y esas veces terminaban mal, muy mal. Escuchaba, atentamente, no podía dedicarle palabras a su hermano, pero si escucharlo con toda su capacidad mental.

-¿Es que acaso no entiende que mientras siga siendo así nadie lo va a amar? Es odiado por la mitad del mundo, y yo junto a él, no quiero eso, Gales es independiente de lo que haga Inglaterra, pero… ya no soy Gales, no se quien soy. ¡Maldición! –Las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos verdes.- Arthur, es un jodido egoísta, tuvimos que haberlo matado cuando era un niño… así no nos causaba tanto problema…

Esto último fue el detonante para que William lo agarrara del cuello del chaleco y le diera una buena bofetada en su mejilla izquierda. Gales se le quedo mirando, el pelirrojo tenia una mirada seria, pero se notaba su disgusto. Había hablado de más y dicho cosas que ni en su vida habría deseado, jamás desearía la muerte de ninguno de sus hermanos, menos del pequeño Arthur a quien cuido como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

-Will… -

-Escucha, porque lo diré una sola vez. –Empieza, mirando asesinamente a los ojos verdes de su hermano menor.- Nunca, pero nunca desees cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte, Glen. Yo soy el ejemplo de alguien que ah vivido sometido a la Monarquía de Inglaterra, pero… no por eso desee su muerte, es mas, deseo que viva y… y sea feliz con quien mierda quiera. Todos, naciones y humanos, merecen la felicidad, ¿No lo crees? Arthur, el, el ah vivido mucho más que nosotros, sabe el peligro de afuera y, su único deseo es…

-Ya se, tener una familia que lo ame. –Termina la oración del mayor, tomando el brazo con el cual William lo ahogaba.- El, solo quiere que lo amen por como es, sin cambiar nada. Arthur, el tiene la esperanza de que algún día alguien llegue y le ofrezca su corazón, quiere darle todo el amor que tiene guardado a alguien que se lo merezca, o quien el crea que se lo merece. –Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios del rubio.-

-Precisamente, ambos sabemos que Bryan y Alan están en su mundo de ensueño, por lo que… solo quedamos tú y yo, nosotros debemos ayudar a nuestro hermanito. –

El escocés suelta al galés, este toma un poco de aire y respira. Escocia mira por la ventana, diablos… se le había acabado la saliva hablando, es por eso que evitaba dar esos discursos de padre. Pero ya que, el era desgraciadamente el padre de todos esos locos que tenia por hermanos. Maldijo a su padre y madre no haberlos criado como debían, pero sonrió, miro a sus hermanos y una sincera sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. De sus bermudas, extrajo un viejo pergamino, su mirada se enterneció por momentos. Gales se le acerco para saber que era lo que estaba viendo, y, como si fuera poco, soltó un par de lágrimas. Se tomo la cara, mas exactamente la parte de la boca, con una de sus manos, para contener el llanto que había nacido en él.

Era una foto de toda la familia.

De izquierda a derecha, Bryan; Irlanda, Alan; Irlanda del Norte, Arthur; Inglaterra, William; Escocia, Glen; Gales… y, sus padres. Ahí estaban su madre y su padre, como si nunca hubiesen muerto. Hace tantos años que murieron, demasiados para contarlos…

-¿Cómo es que tienes una foto de mama y papa? –Gales hace un esfuerzo y habla.-

-La tomaron hace mucho tiempo, es, bueno, una de las únicas fotografías que tenemos juntos, se que la recuerdas. Un hada me dijo que éramos una linda familia, y que mi padre era realmente igual a mí.

* * *

_-¿Mi padre? –Dice un joven escocés al hada que tenia en frente.-_

_-Si, es igual a usted, Señor William. –ríe, volando alrededor de su cabeza.- Y su madre, es tan hermosa, casi un reflejo del Señor Arthur, diría yo. –_

_-¿Dónde los ves? No están en la fotografía. –observa detenidamente la foto, buscando algún indicio que diga lo contrario a su realista pensamiento.-_

_-Pues…_

_El hada hace un ademan con su varita, salpicando un poco el papel de la foto. Detrás de los hermanos, aparecieron dos sombras que tomaron forma humana. Una mujer aparentemente rubia y un hombre de aparente pelo rojo.  
_

* * *

-¿El hada los hizo aparecer en la fotografía? –Expresa Gales, sin creerle mucho.-

-Si, yo tampoco le creía hasta que lo vi realmente. Al parecer sus espíritus siguen a nuestro lado, Glen. –Lo mira, sonriendo de lado.-

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Disfrutando del momento, Escocia se sentó en la silla en la que estaba antes y Gales en la cama, a los pies de Arthur, ambos mirando al más joven de los tres dormir. Tenía una apariencia sufrida y demacrada, producto del alcohol. Ahora, deberían averiguar quien fue el que dejo así a su hermano, ¿Quién era ese amor del que nunca oyeron?

No sabían a ciencia cierta quien era el maldito que rompió el corazón de Reino Unido, pero, en sus mentes, había solo un nombre que sonaba como si tocaran una campana… y ese nombre, no era mas que el de **Estados Unidos de América.**

* * *

Por su parte, del otro lado del Atlántico, Alfred ya había terminado su papeleo y ahora se encontraba sentado, con las piernas sobre el escritorio, mirando a la nada. Sus brazos estaban juntados y unidos por ambas manos en su estomago. Aparentemente cómodo.

Suspiro y dejo caer sus piernas al suelo. Se froto la sien y con su mano desocupada busco en el segundo cajón del escritorio algo que de seguro lo calmaría, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Del cajón saco un atado de cigarrillos, casi sin usar, y un encendedor con la bandera de su país. No era un adicto al tabaco, solamente fumaba cuando realmente lo necesitaba, era una persona sana y libre de esas cosas. Pero no iba a negar que el probar ese papelito con alquitrán le relajaba más que la morfina.

Encendió el cigarrillo y devolvió las cosas al cajón del mueble. Volvió a su posición anterior y coloco el elemento en su boca, absorbió y escupió el humo.

Repitió el paso una y otra vez, arrojando la ceniza sobre un papel inservible, al terminar ese cigarrillo, de nuevo tomo el atado y el fuego, y repitió una y otra vez el ritual. Hasta, solamente, quedar tres cigarrillos en el antiguo atado que tenia más de diez, quizá doce.

-Maldición, si sigo así terminare como el hermano de Arthur, o peor. –murmura, entre dientes, sin dejar de fumar.-

Llaman a la puerta. Alfred se apresura a terminar el cigarrillo y tirar la colilla del mismo por la ventana, y abrir esta para que se airee la habitación.

-¡Adelante! –Dice, desde el interior.-

Entran su jefe y su hermano menor, Canadá, junto al jefe de este.

América se pone nervioso al ver a toda esa gente en su oficina, intercambia miradas con su hermano y este, la desviaba todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta él, mirando a los presentes.-

-Debemos hablar… -

Alfred iba a preguntar de que o quien, pero el jefe de Matthew le interrumpe.

-…Sobre Reino Unido. –

Listo, era lo único que necesitaba para terminar el día de una manera realmente esplendida… Notase el sarcasmo.

* * *

Al contrario que en Inglaterra, en la isla irlandesa, hacia un clima húmedo. Los gemelos deambulaban por las playas de su tierra, hablando de cualquier trivialidad.

Bryan, el gemelo mayor, estaba en silencio, mientras escuchaba los delirios de su querido hermano. Alan, por su parte, acostumbrado a la aparente diferencia del otro pelirrojo, hablaba como si nada y el viento hasta le contestaba.

-¿Oye, Alan? –habla, por primera vez en el camino el otro pelirrojo.-

-¿Qué? –El inocente Irlanda del Norte mira al del Sur, que tenia una mirada seria y miraba para otro lugar.-

-Siento, algo extraño. –Su mirada verdosa ahora apuntaba al Canal de San Jorge.- Sasana… algo le pasa a Sasana. –

-¿Sasana? A decir verdad, siento lo mismo desde hace un rato. La presencia de Arthur esta como… apagada, muerta. –Se coloca al lado de su hermano, ambos mirando hacia el canal.-

-Vamos a Londres, ya. –

Sin mas, Irlanda sale corriendo rumbo a la autovía que los sacaría de las playas.

Irlanda del Norte tarda en reaccionar, pero se apresura a seguir a su hermano. La sensación que compartían era terrible, podían sentir a Escocia y Gales, pero la esencia de Arthur estaba casi al desaparecer. Como si… no existiera.

* * *

Devuelta a tierras inglesas.

Ambos hermanos estaban en tareas de lo más triviales mientras esperaban a que Inglaterra despertara. Escocia, por su parte leía una revista de chismes británicos, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Gales, en cambio, ordenaba el armario de su hermanito, que estaba realmente desordenado.

Mientras doblaba unas camisas y remeras, encontró una caja al fondo del mueble, eso le llamo la atención. Con cuidado, y sin destrozar su ardua tarea de limpieza y orden, saco la caja por las manijas que tenía a un costado. Era simple, no tenia nada escrito. Escocia no noto su acto por estar riéndose de la noticia que una modelo se había tropezado en plena pasarela. El rubio suspira y abre la caja, que estaba sobre los pies de la cama del inglés. Se sorprende al ver lo que había dentro de ese objeto.

-¿William? –Llama al pelirrojo, pero no hay respuesta.- ¿Will? –Intenta de nuevo, pero nada.- ¡Escocia! –Alza la voz.-

-¿Qué~? –Contestaba, tragándose la risa, había leído otro chisme y uno bien bueno.- Jaja, Glen, debes leer esta revista, jaja, no sabia que a Inglaterra le gustaran estos chismes, ¡Jajaja! –Se reía a mas no poder, Gales lo miro serio.- Ya, ya, ¿Qué pasa, aburrido? –

-Mira esto. –

Sin mucho cuidado, el de ojos verdes le lanza una especie de álbum de fotos al mayor. Este primero se queja de la poca sutileza que tenía el rubio, pero después de ver solo el titulo del libro de fotos, se queda impresionado.

Rezaba: ''Alfred y yo, 1''.

-¿Alfred no es América? –dice, preguntando por preguntar.-

El rubio no contesta y le incita a que mire el cuaderno.

Al abrirlo, Escocia casi siente que se le parte el corazón. Por dos razones: la primera, era un álbum de citas que había tenido su hermano con el americano. Y segundo… ¡La primera foto era de ellos dos dándose un no muy inocente beso frente al Big Ben!

-¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esto? –Espeta, casi con asco.-

-Eso es nuestra confirmación de que el emancipado yankee es el novio… o era el novio de Arthur. –explica lo obvio.-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que… ¡Shit! ¡No sabia que el gordo ese besara tan bien! –

Gales enmudeció frente al comentario, ¿Por qué su hermano mayor no era un poco mas serio?

-William… -iba a protestar.-

-Pero esto solo quiere decir que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, Glen, el emancipado fue el que dejo a Arthur así. –Concluyo, como todo un experto.-

El galés asiente, apoyando la idea del mayor.

No hubo mas tiempo para charla, porque de un momento al otro, Inglaterra se arqueo tomándose el estomago con ambas manos. Empezó a escupir algo parecido a saliva, pero más oscura, como si fuese whisky. Gales se apresuro y tomo la cubeta, posicionándola frente al enfermo. Arthur toma el objeto y mete la cabeza dentro de él, empieza a hacer arcadas, a vomitar. Escocia hace una mueca de asco y el rubio sano solamente sostiene por la espalda a su hermano.

Las medicinas de Gales podían ser efectivas, pero los efectos secundarios eran muy repulsivos.

Luego de que terminara de vomitar, Arthur levanta la cabeza para mirar a sus ''salvadores'', tenia un rostro serio, pero mas que eso era inexpresivo, absolutamente inexpresivo, sus ojos verdes eran ahora un vestigio de lo que fueron, estaban apagados como una lámpara. Opacos, el esmeralda ahora era un musgo silencioso, casi gris.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que William hablo. No sin antes esconder la evidencia que encontró el galés.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunta el colorado, mientras mira a su hermano.-

Este solo asiente, muy vagamente. Ahora era el turno de Glen para hablar.

-Art, escucha. –empieza el rubio con tono maternal, colocando una mano en el centro de su espalda.- Will te encontró tirado en la cocina todo bañado en alcohol, te trajo aquí y me llamo, te di una medicina y ahora estas bien, ¿No? –explica lo que ocurrió, con una sonrisa demasiado confiable para ser él.-

Vuelve a asentir, de la misma manera.

Al notar que su hermanito no quería ni hablar, ambos británicos lo recostaron y dejaron que durmiera.

Escocia se fue primero, con la caja entre sus manos. Gales beso la frente del menor de los rubios y se encamino a la sala junto al mayor.

Ya en la sala, los dos estaban sentados enfrentándose el uno al otro, con la caja en medio de ambos sobre la mesa. Escocia volvió a tomar el álbum que le había pasado el menor hacia rato y volvió a ojearlo de la primera hoja hasta la última, sin omitir ningún detalle. Glen, por su parte, encontró varios objetos pertenecientes a su hermano, eran demasiados como para nombrarlos, pero eran sin duda recuerdos que le había obsequiado el norteamericano al europeo.

Entre esos objetos figuraban: un oso de felpa con un corazón en el centro que decía ''I love you'', una rosa seca; que en el pasado había sido de un intenso rojo como las que siempre llevaba Francia con el, un libro de poemas que iba dedicado a Arthur, una servilleta con café y un llavero para celular con el muñeco de un gatito negro. Entre varias cosas más.

Siguió revolviendo la caja, y encontró varios libros, que mas que libros eran diarios con varias fechas. Algunas las reconocía, otras ni siquiera le figuraban.

1337-1453 (Guerra de los Cien Años); 1776-1783 (Independencia de Estados Unidos); 1914-1918 (Primera Guerra Mundial); 1919-1922 (Revolución de Independencia Irlandesa); 1439-1945 (Segunda Guerra Mundial)

Eran diarios de guerras. Había muchos mas, como la Caída de la Invencible Armada Española, sus años de ''matrimonio'' con Portugal. Y otros dos diarios de color rojo y amarillo pastel.

El de color amarillo pastel era uno con todas sus colonias; nombres, cumpleaños y vivencias junto a todos los niños que crio. Y el de color rojo era quizá el más importante de todos… un diario de su relación con Alfred.

-Creo que encontré lo que buscábamos, William. –Dice Gales, alzando la voz y el cuaderno.-

-¿Qué encontraste? –lo mira, por el rabillo del ojo, ojeando algunas cartas que encontró en la caja.-

-Un diario… -Escocia suspira, descartando la idea sobre un simple diario.- Un diario de citas. –Esto último lo convenció.-

-¿En serio? ¡Léelo, léelo! –Exclama, invitando a su hermano para que se sentase a su lado para ambos leer el cuaderno.-

Gales se levanta entre quejas y va a sentarse junto al escocés. En ese momento tocan la puerta.

Glen, nuevamente entre bufidos va y abre la puerta de la casa. Se sorprende al encontrar al resto de sus hermanos, bastante agitados en la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Irlanda, sorpresivamente lo toma de los hombros y lo zarandea.-

-¿Dónde esta Sasana? ¿Sasana? ¡Sasana! –entra gritando a la casa, realmente preocupado, estaba sudando producto de haber corrido bastante.-

-¿Bryan? –Gales lo sigue con la mirada, confundido.-

El gemelo pelirrojo, Ulster, toma del hombro a su hermano con una mirada sombría.

-Sasana… ¿Dónde esta? –Pide, con seriedad.-

-En su habitación, esta enfermo… -

-No, no esta enfermo. Hay que llevarlo a un hospital. –

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta Escocia, que se había ido de la sala para ver la causa del alboroto.-

-Porque…

* * *

_-¡Sasana! –Irlanda derribo la puerta de la habitación.-_

_Inglaterra estaba temblando en su cama, todo sudado a causa de la fiebre que había vuelto._

_-Mierda, ¡Alan! –_

* * *

-Porque Sasana… no esta así por el alcohol. –

-¿Cómo? –Ambos hermanos mayores se quedan mudos ante el comentario del pelirrojo más pequeño.-

-Si yo lo cure. –explicaba Gales, sin creer que su medicina pudiera haber fallado.-

-Es verdad, lo curo, si vomito el alcohol y todo. –apoya el mayor de los pelirrojos.-

-No digo que la medicina no haya surtido efecto, digo que…

Se escucha el grito de Irlanda desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

-Lo único que hicieron fue hacer que se desintoxicara, no curaron lo que le pasa. –

-¡Ve al jodido punto, Alan! –gritan ambos, rubio y pelirrojo, exasperados.-

-Sasana tiene un ataque de estrés, y es grave. MUY grave. –La voz de ultratumba que uso Ulster, helo la sangre de Alba y Cymru.-

* * *

Ahora mismo tengo que irme para la escuela D: cuando vuelvo devuelvo todos sus reviews! Gracias por todos los coments y disfruten *-*

No se preocupen, de momento el sufrimiento es solo de Inglaterra -porque el personaje principal es el- pero hay un capitulo extra para que Alfred sufra. Pero mejor no digo nada mas porque sino arruino lo que viene xD

Se los quiere~ Bye bye y gracias por los coments!

**Proximo Capitulo: **Sucesos marcados a Fuego


	5. Sucesos marcados a Fuego

**•Nota: **Eh leido en reviews que piden ciertas cosas como parejas y eso; lamento decepcionarlas, pero... asd, me duele decirlo pero este fic esta COMPLETO o sea, no puedo cambiar nada de la trama de los capitulos porque sino se perderia toda la esencia del fic original. Lo que no quiera decir que no valore sus peticiones que tomo demasiado en cuenta y creanme que hare muchos drabbles, one shots y fics cortos con esas hermosas ideas que dejan n_n Asi que no se preocupen, que si no ven esos deseos suyos en este fic, de seguro lo veran en otro de mi autoria.  
**•Advertencia: **Ataque de estres, las medicinas de Gales (?) y el hermoso lenguaje de estos personajes.  
**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo V: Sucesos marcados a Fuego**

_-Lo único que hicieron fue hacer que se desintoxicara, no curaron lo que le pasa. –_

_-¡Ve al jodido punto, Alan! –_

_-Sasana tiene un ataque de estrés, y es grave. MUY grave. –  
_

* * *

-¿Cómo? –dicen al unisonó los mayores.-

* * *

-_¡Alan, mierda, ven aquí YA! –  
_

* * *

El grito desesperado del mayor de los Irlanda los advierte de que en verdad era en serio.

-¡Mierda! –Escocia sale corriendo por la escalera, rumbo al cuarto del inglés.-

Gales e Irlanda del Norte intercambian miradas, lo único que les quedaba hacer era llevar a Arthur a un hospital urgentemente. Glen fue a hacer unas llamadas a la Clínica General de Londres, y el gemelo fue a calentar el auto, para prepararse en cuanto partieran.

-¿Hola? Si, soy Glen Morgan… ehm, Kirkland. –Se queda en silencio un momento.- Si, vera, mi hermano, Arthur Kirkland tuvo un incidente y necesito que lo traten en cuanto llegamos. –Vuelve a esperar.- Estamos saliendo, ¿Habitación 105? ¿Doctor Firmann? De acuerdo, gracias. –Corta la llamada y va junto al pelirrojo irlandés al auto.-

Arriba, todo era un descontrol. Escocia llego alterado, y peor cuando vio que Bryan intentaba controlar los espasmos del menor de la familia. El pelirrojo maldijo y fue a auxiliar al independizado.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue darle unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, para reconfortarlo. No sirvió de mucho, pero si se calmo. Irlanda tenía la mirada en blanco, asustado realmente. Tenia miedo de que su hermanito de verdad se muriera, o algo peor que era la muerte, que sufriera. Y este miedo se estaba haciendo realidad al ver el dolor hecho carne en los ojos rojos y llorosos del menor. Estaba pálido, como una estatua de mármol.

-¡Bryan, mierda, salte! –Grita el escocés, haciendo que el irlandés se moviera de la puerta casi de un salto.-

William salió con Arthur en brazos, evitando que se golpeara con los objetos de la casa. Bryan salió tras el, aun en shock y tambaleándose.

Escocia salto los últimos escalones de la escalera y fue disparado a la salida, ordeno a Eire que cerrara la puerta y se apresurara, los otros dos ya estaban en el coche en marcha, ya dentro del automóvil, salieron disparados al hospital, como alma que corre el Diablo.

William estaba en la parte trasera, sosteniendo a Arthur de la cintura, mientras le gritaba a Gales que hacer, a un lado tenia a Irlanda del Norte que sostenía la cabeza de su hermano menor, para que no se golpeara. Irlanda por su parte conducía, y Glen estaba asomado con el cuerpo tomándole la fiebre al rubio menor.

-Diablos, esta volando en fiebre. –Susurra, alarmando a Ulster.-

-¡Haz algo! –le grita el pequeño (geográficamente).-

Gales obedeció al ver la mirada dictadora del mayor de los pelirrojos. El medico de la familia, confiado, como siempre, llevo su mano a donde DEBERIA estar su bolso, pero como todo lo que pasa entorno a la familia Kirkland, este no estaba, no trajo su bolso.

Recordó que lo dejo en la habitación de Arthur, cuando estuvo charlando con el mayor.

-Maldición, no traje mi bolso. –Los otros tres se le quedaron mirando.- Pero, tengo esto. –Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña pastilla.- Es una especie de pastilla mágica en la que eh estado trabajando. –explicaba.-

-Dásela. –Le dice el mayor de los Irlanda.-

-No puedo porque no se si surta efecto. Lo que hace es básicamente endulzar la parte agria del cuerpo. –

-¿Cómo? –Preguntan los gemelos.-

-O sea, si hay algo mal en tu organismo (que vendría a ser la parte _agria_) esto lo cura con una especie de dulce anestésico. –detallo, mostrando la pequeña pastilla que era de color rosa chicle.-

-Es experimental, ¿No? –Pregunta un serio escocés.-

El rubio europeo asiente, dejando entrever que era riesgoso tratándose de un medicamento que aun ni siquiera probó él mismo.

-Dáselo Glen, confió en ti. –Trata de esbozar una sonrisa, pero lo único que consigue es una mueca.-

Gales, aun no muy convencido, traspasa el medicamento a Irlanda del Norte para que este lo vertiera en la boca del hermano menor. Al tragarla, Arthur siente que le arde la boca y grita, asustando a Irlanda que era el que conducía, casi se chocan con un peatón.

-¡Gales, dijiste que lo iba a ayudar! –Le reclama Escocia, ante lo que ocurrió.- ¡Y tu, Bryan, el inepto es Alan no tu! –El llamado inepto lo mira, con una gotita de sudor en la frente.-

-Te dije que podía pasar cualquier cosa, dijiste que confiabas en mí. –El rubio suspira y vuelve a su postura seria.- Ya se tranquilizo. –murmuro, viendo que su hermano enfermo dejo de hacer berrinche.-

Acto seguido, los tres hermanos, menos el conductor que miro por el retrovisor, miraron a Inglaterra, el británico ya estaba tranquilo y nuevamente en un estado hipnótico.

Llegaron al hospital a los pocos minutos, ya se podía divisar el hospital en la lejanía. Irlanda tomo el acceso y aparco en la entrada del mismo, Gales le indico que debía ir a la parte trasera de la clínica, que los esperaba un medico. Encendió de nuevo el coche y se dirigió al lugar que le indico su hermano mayor.

Ya ahí, había una ambulancia que los esperaba, con dos paramedicos totalmente alistados para su llegada. Escocia bajo del auto, cargando a su hermano, Irlanda del Norte ayudaba en lo que podía para cargar al menor, mientras Irlanda y Gales se quedaban en la entrada, el primero totalmente sin saber que hacer, y el otro lo miraba con su típica seriedad.

-¿Cómo es que sabias todo esto, Bryan? –

-Yo, de un momento a otro, nosotros dejamos de sentir la presencia de Sasana. Creíamos que le había pasado algo grave. –decía, cabizbajo.-

-¿Su presencia? –pregunta, confundido.-

-Si, su aura estaba oculta, como desaparecida. No la sentíamos. –Explicaba, mirándole con cara extraña, era raro que Gales no se diera cuenta de eso, con lo perceptivo que era.-

-A decir verdad, no eh visto a las criaturas de Arthur en todo el día. ¿Dónde estarán? –

-No lo se, pero quizá tenga que ver con el estado de Sasana. No es normal que las criaturas no hayan aparecido, tampoco es normal el clima que ah surcado Inglaterra. Tampoco es normal que el aura de Arthur este completamente negra. Algo realmente grave le paso para inducirlo a ese estado semi-muerto. –Deducía, con la misma mirada seria que su hermano.-

-No se me paso por la cabeza todo eso. El clima era lo más obvio, pero dijeron por la tele que no tenía nada que ver con el Calentamiento Global…

-El calentamiento global nada mas es un efecto producido por los prejuicios humanos. El clima de cada nación, aunque este afectada por eso, depende de cómo este el alma de su señor. –Guarda silencio un momento.- En este caso Sasana.

-Sigo sin entender. –se rindió, dejándose llevar. Apoyo su espalda en el capo del auto.-

-Mira, cada nación es afectada por el Calentamiento Global; que es solo un fenómeno producido por los errores de las personas. Las personas hacen de ese fenómeno un problema, algo a resolver. En cambio, lo que paso hoy afecto a TODO Reino Unido, inclusive a Irlanda. ¿Por qué? –Espero la respuesta de Gales ante el problema, al no verla siguió.- Porque es un problema que es interno, de raíz. Es un problema en el corazón de Arthur, porque Arthur es el corazón de Reino Unido. –

Ante lo dicho, el rubio solo puso una mirada de incredulidad, mas una sonrisa que delataba sin credibilidad en lo que decía Irlanda. Este frunció el seño al ver que no le creía.

-Tu teoría dice, con pocas palabras que estamos a mas de la temperatura media establecida en este territorio, por científicos expertos, todo por culpa de Inglaterra. Y ahora dime, si el problema solo lo tiene Inglaterra, ¿Cómo es que hasta tu estas afectado? –Le espeta, con una voz aun más incrédula que su mirada.-

-Obvio que porque Arthur es el corazón de todas las Islas Británicas. –Dice, como si fuese muy obvio.- Con su sola presencia, él mantiene vivas a todas las islas que forman nuestro archipiélago, pese a ser solo una parte del mismo. –

-O sea que, si Arthur mejora el clima volverá a ser el de antes y no nos rostizaremos vivos. ¿No? –Dice, ahora un poco más convencido, pero no del todo.-

-…O si empeora. Recuerda que hay dos caminos; el bueno y el malo. –

-Si, ya lo se. Maldita sea… como envidio tu poder, Irlanda. –Se voltea y levanta la cabeza al cielo.-

Era de noche, las estrellas de Inglaterra brillaban como faroles a punto de reventar. El calor aun no se iba, pero ya corría el viento. Signo de que Arthur había mejorado aunque sea un poco. Irlanda queda mirando la espalda de Glen, el cual ahora tenía una sonrisa melancólica pintada en los labios.

-Tú y Alan son los dignos herederos de Madre. William es la viva cara de papa, Arthur es el fruto de un pasado trágico y yo… yo no soy nada, mi gente ya se cree que es una posesión de nuestro hermanito. Yo, yo ya no soy un país, hace tantos años que perdí mi status de nación, que no recuerdo lo que era pensar por mi mismo. Los envidio, a ti y a William por eso, son tan independientes, pese a que Escocia esta en la misma bandeja que yo, es libre e independiente con un voto para el mundo. Y Alan no sufre, es mas, ¡Esta contento como esta! Yo soy el único que sufre en silencio… maldita sea. –chasqueaba los dientes, gruñendo.-

-Gales…

-Pero, no odio a Arthur. Es mas, lo respeto por todo lo que ah logrado y todo lo que ah dado para tener lo que tiene. ¿Recuerdas cuando de niño el decía que seria el mejor, pese a ser el mas pequeño? Pues, lo logro. Es la sexta potencia mundial, fue la primera por un siglo y treinta años* y… y… y ah cocido una historia que es admirada por todos. Arthur logro crear todo eso con sus guerras, traiciones, alianzas y viajes. Ah hecho todo lo que quería, se convirtió en algo parecido a un Dios.

-No creo que Arthur sea Dios, Glen. –le reclama el termino, como buen católico*-

-Es solo un término, chico sensible. –Lo mira, con una sonrisa.- Admiro a Inglaterra por eso y quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, pero no se como acercarme a él, es tan cerrado al mundo que… que hasta a mi me es difícil aliarme y estar a su lado. –Suspira.- ¿Qué hago? –

-Pues, a mi parecer, lo que debes hacer es estar con él en silencio y ayudarlo en todo lo que puedas, Arthur necesita que lo apoyen, ver que no esta solo para todo. Y que tiene una familia. –Sonríe.- Sasana el… el siempre ah estado solo para todo, y por eso no confía en nosotros. ¡Debemos demostrarle que lo queremos!... Pese a que sea el digno demonio. –Lo último lo dice como un chiste.-

-Si, tienes razón, y si la felicidad de Arthur es estar con América, ¡Hare que se reconcilien aunque tenga que usar a Drago y Phoen* para obligarlo! Ese maldito, con que me entere que no vuelva a ser el novio de… -

-¡¿Qué? –Ensancha los ojos ante la sorpresiva noticia.- ¡¿Sasana y América? ¿Cómo, donde, cuando…? –

-Como: confesión, Donde: no lo se, Cuando: menos. ¿Algo más? –Dice, con ironía.- ¿No sabias? Pues, ahora lo sabes. –

-Eres el mejor para dar noticias, Glen. –Lo mira de reojo, soltando un suspiro.- Vayamos con los demás, quizá ya haya noticias de Sasana. –Incita, apuntando con su pulgar al hospital.-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Por poco y me olvido! ¡Vamos! –Agarra del brazo a Irlanda, tirándolo dentro del hospital.-

El pelirrojo, en un intento de no caerse y asegurar el coche con la alarma, salta una pequeña piedra. Presiona la alarma de la llave y se dedica a ser arrastrado por el rubio dentro del complejo clínico.

* * *

«_Es un cuadro complicado, veré lo que hago. El problema esta muy avanzado._»

Fue lo que dijo el doctor Firmann a los hermanos pelirrojos. Arthur fue llevado a una sala de urgencia y tratamiento de desintoxicación. El doctor junto a una enfermera se lo llevaron en camilla.

Era de noche, y las destellantes luces blancas arruinaban la vista de cualquiera. Los reflejos de ambos hermanos se veían en las ventanas que daban a afuera. Ambos estaban sentados en unas butacas negras, frente a la habitación donde ahora trataban a su hermano. Escocia estaba sentada, con los brazos sobre las piernas y las manos juntas, y su cabeza hundida en el hueco que se formo por la posición. Irlanda del Norte estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana y de vez en cuando por el corredor.

Los enfermeros, doctores y enfermeras iban y venían a cada rato. Algunos entraban al cuarto de Arthur, otros simplemente lo pasaban de largo como si no importara que allí hubiese alguien en mal estado. Eso hacia rabiar a Escocia, en cierto punto, la indiferencia humana era una de las peores cosas que odiaba, eso, y que se metieran con sus allegados, o sea su familia.

A Alan le daba lo mismo, aunque era consiente del enfado del mayor. Solo guardo silencio como pocas veces lo hizo en su larga vida.

Ulster se miro la pinta que tenia, salieron corriendo desde Irlanda para acá y ni siquiera pudo cambiarse la ropa playera que traía, lo mismo con Eire. Llevaba una larga y ligera camisa color blanca, junto a unos anchos shorts color marrón, mas unas chancletas color marrón oscuro, con abrojo. Era la digna encarnación de la desalineación, ¡Encima estaba en un hospital!... aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Escocia no estaba muy lejos del titulo honorario que se regalo como si nada.

Eire iba como él, solo que su camisa era negra y sus shorts de pescador eran blancos. Llevaban el mismo calzado, eso era por ser gemelos.

El teléfono de William comenzó a sonar. Era una música folclórica escocesa, con gaita y todo. Sin ganas, saco el teléfono de sus bermudas y contesto, con voz penumbrosa:

-¿Diga?

''_¿Mon cheri?_'' Esa voz… Era Francia.

-¿Qué ocurre, Francis? –ante el nombre, el menor de los irlandeses se impacienta, poniéndose un poco nervioso.-

''_Escuche que Angleterre enfermo. ¿Esta grave?_'' ¿Cómo diablos hacia ese francés para enterarse de todo?

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Escocia pone voz autoritaria, pensando realmente como se entero el rubio.-

''_Me lo comento mi jefe, por un supuesto del jefe de ustedes._ '' Decía. ''_No te preocupes, solo lo se yo._ '' Ese francés sabia que era lo que le preocupaba, agradecía a Dios que sea tan **considerado.**

-Arthur… bueno, tuvo un pequeño desliz con el alcohol. Nada más. –Mentía, había algo más detrás de todo eso.-

'' _¿Fue por culpa de Amerique?_'' Listo. ¿Cómo adivino?

El silencio que se produjo fue la indirecta afirmación que esperaba Francis.

''_Lo sabia. Matthew me comento que pensaba terminar con Angleterre ayer. No le creí, cuanto lo lamento…_'' Reía, mientras fingía lastima.

-¡Tu, maldito wine bastard! –Grita, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Lo sabias y no le advertiste a mi hermano? ¡Incluso le ayudaste a preparar todo para su Aniversario! –

Irlanda del Norte ato cabos y entendió completamente a lo que se referían, escuchaba toda la conversación gracias a su excelente oído y el excéntrico parlante del teléfono de William.

''_¿Para que decirle si no me iba a creer? La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, mon ciel. Es su pago por haberme quitado a mi Jeanne hace tantos años. No voy a olvidar el horrible castigo que le impuso a mi mujer, no no no. El castigo de Angleterre por su pecado es que jamás pueda estar con la persona que ama. Deberías hacer que se olvide de un futuro con Amerique, es lo mejor._ '' Sugiere, siendo consiente de la ira que estaba haciendo crecer en Escocia.

-Maldito… -masculla, enojado.- ¡No puedes vivir por siempre con rencor! Nadie…

''_¿Nadie merece sufrir una pena eterna? ¿Eso querías decir?_'' Termina la frase del otro. ''_ ¡Pero si yo solo hago justicia! Angleterre me quito a mi amor, y yo hare lo imposible para que no sea feliz con el suyo._ '' La hostilidad de Francis hacia rabiar aun mas al pelirrojo.

En el fondo, Francis lloraba por todo lo que decía. El amo y ama a Jeanne D' Arc, pero también ama a Inglaterra y sabe que sus dos amores no están. La primera murió y era casi imposible que se reuniera con ella en el mas allá, el segundo amaba a otra persona, con la que sabia jamás podría competir.

Pero no iba a negar que todo lo que decía eran puras cobardías y se estaba, realmente, meando del miedo que le producía la apariencia furiosa del escocés. Lo conocía de sobra como para saber que con todo lo que dijo jamás le dejaría volver a ir a ver a Arthur.

''_William… yo, yo amo a Arthur._ '' Se confiesa, el mayor presta atención, esperando alguna estupidez por parte del latino. '_'Lo amo como tu._ '' Esas palabras se clavaron directamente en su corazón. ''_Pero aunque yo tenga mas posibilidad que tu, jamás me querrá, porque Angleterre solo tiene ojos para Amerique. Y aunque lo odie por lo que le hizo a Jeanne, no puedo olvidar que ella era una guerrera que murió por su pueblo, por mí. Y, te llame, para decirte que si necesitas ayuda con Angleterre, busques ayuda en Francia, porque seré quizá la única persona que aun quiere salvar a Arthur Kirkland de la soledad. Eso era todo, adiós._ ''

Francia colgó, dejando a Escocia en un incrédulo silencio, sabia que lo que dijo Francis era la pura verdad detrás del destrozado corazón del europeo. Pero aun así no confiaba del todo en él.

Justo cuando guardo el teléfono, llegaron Gales e Irlanda del Sur, y también, al mismo tiempo salió el medico con el reporte sobre Inglaterra.

-¿Y? –Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.-

-El señor debe permanecer esta noche aquí. Ya esta estabilizado y mañana por el mediodía podrá volver a su casa. Eso si, para que vuelva a sus labores de trabajo debe esperar una semana o más, el choque que recibió fue realmente agudo. –Explicaba, tranquilamente.-

-Gracias doctor. –Glen estrecha su mano con el medico.- En serio, gracias por toda su ayuda. Cualquier cosa mandaremos a llamarle. –Dice, con una pequeña sonrisa.-

-No hay de que, Sr. Morgan, usted es un gran medico, soy yo el que debería de agradecerle por contar conmigo. –Sonríe, agradecido mientras se marcha.-

Los cuatro hermanos quedaron en el corredor, esperando que su hermano despertara al día siguiente.

* * *

En Estados Unidos, este estaba furioso, aventando jarrones a un costado de la casa. Como poseído mientras Canadá y Tony le miraban, asustados.

-Al… -intenta decir el canadiense, pero el otro rompe otra cosa.-

-¡Malditos, malditos superiores de mierda! –Gritaba, lleno de odio.-

Deja caer su cuerpo, abatido, ¿En serio tenia que cumplir con eso que le pidieron? ¡No! No podían jugarle esa broma, había esperado tanto tiempo para nada, todo se había ido al carajo en tan solo un par de horas.

-¡Y tu! –Sorpresivamente agarra a su hermano del cuello de la sudadera, este se asusta y el extraterrestre huye.- ¡Tu los apoyas a ellos!

-Alfred, escucha. –Empieza el otro norteamericano, con dificultad.- Y-yo no e-es que quie-quiera separ-arte de Arth-hur. –tartamudeaba, por la falta de aire.- Es un-na ord-den.

-¡¿Orden? ¡¿ORDEN? ¡¿Arruinarme la vida es una puñetera orden? –Suelta violentamente a Matthew, tirándolo contra una pared.-

El canadiense se soba la cabeza adolorido, pero sigue ahí, inmóvil e inmutable. Sin que nadie le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

* * *

-¿Lo trajiste? –Pregunta Escocia, dándole un sorbo a un poco de café en lata que había conseguido.-

-Si, tengo el diario de Arthur. Ahora veremos que es lo que realmente paso entre ellos. –Decía Glen, esperanzado con encontrar alguna pista.-

-Anda, lee. –le incitan los irlandeses, al unisonó.-

El rubio empieza a leerles a los pelirrojos, los cuales oían atentos.

* * *

_10 de Septiembre de 2010_

_Hoy Alfred se me confeso. Fue algo apresurado, y le dije que me esperara para darle una respuesta._

_2 horas después de la nota anterior._

_¡No me resistí y le dije que si de una por teléfono!_

_Ahora debe estar viniendo para acá, mejor me voy.  
_

* * *

_25 de Octubre de 2010_

_Con América fuimos a un restaurant, de esos que me gustan bien elegantes. Me dijo que no era su estilo, que lo hacia por mi, ¿Es que acaso se puede ser mas tierno y hermoso? En fin, se mancho con un poco de café y se lo limpie con mi servilleta, ¡¿A que no sabes que hizo? ¡Me BESO! Si, como leíste, me beso. Un lindo beso en los labios. Le agradecí a la servilleta y a que me dejaron quedármela. Sera un hermoso recuerdo.  
_

* * *

_3 de Noviembre de 2010_

_Hoy fuimos a un parque de diversiones. Creo que es Disney World, ese lugar a donde todos los niños quieren ir._

_Hicimos de todo, comimos, jugamos; ¡Me sentía como un niño otra vez! Solo que ahora no había gente que me quería ver muerto, sino todo lo contrario, fue absolutamente divertido. _

_Casi al final de la estadía en ese parque jugamos a uno de esos ''tira y gana X cosa'', yo quería una hermosa colección de Harry Potter toda nueva y lustrosa, la mía me la comió la mascota de Sealand. Tire un par de veces y falle, mi maldita puntería ya no era útil, o quizá era por los nervios, no se. Alfred disparo solo una vez y gano, pero… no me dio la colección de Harry Potter, era… ¡Un oso de felpa! Encima decía ''Te amo'' en nuestro idioma, eso es mejor que cualquier libro…_

_Al finalizar la noche nos quedamos en uno de esos hermosos hoteles en Orlando, fue una noche muy… ehm, extraña, ¡No porque nos acostáramos y todo eso! Mas bien fue, romántica, si, eso, romántica. Nos bañamos en un yacusi (con traje de baño, aun no me siento preparado para ''eso'', si, suena extraño viniendo de un ex pirata, ya lo se). Y dormimos los dos bien abrazados en la cama._

_A la mañana siguiente no lo encontré a mi lado y como que me desespere un poco. Apareció de la nada con una rosa hermosa. Y me beso y me dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida… me siento cursi, de nuevo.  
_

* * *

_5 de Noviembre de 2010_

_Fuimos a Las Vegas._

_O sea: casino, casino, mas casino, dinero, ¿Casino?, alcohol, de nuevo casino y… si. Concretación de la relación. Con esto me refiero a puro sexo._

_No estaba ebrio… del todo. Pero recuerdo bien lo que paso, mas que bien diría que perfectamente._

_Llegamos a la habitación del hotel, todos borrachos y eufóricos, nos besamos en el ascensor y en los pasillos. Ya en el cuarto nos tiramos a la cama y nos empezamos a sacar la ropa como en algún tipo de frenesí._

_Lo que mas recuerdo de esa noche, aparte de todo lo que implica hacer el amor, fueron sus palabras, continuamente me recordaba que me amaba, todo el santo tiempo. Al finalizar no se despego de mi y siguió besándome y diciéndome que me quería y que jamás se iría de mi lado. Fue como hacer un sueño realidad, realmente era un sueño del pasado que se hizo realidad en tan solo un momento. Fue… inolvidable…  
_

* * *

_24/25 de Diciembre y 31/1 de Enero de 2010/11_

_Durante esos días de fiesta, me la pase en casa de Alfred._

_La fiesta de Navidad este año corría por cuenta de España y Portugal, le dije a Portugal que no asistiría, el país ibérico sabia la razón._

_No recuerdo una navidad junto a Alfred, es mas, aparte de las que pase con él y Matthew de niños, nunca más volví a festejarla. Por el simple hecho de que no había un motivo para hacerlo, y porque no había nadie con quien disfrutarlo._

_Para mi fue como renacer. Estar el día de Navidad junto a mi amor, fue tan especial como nuestra primera vez. Esa noche terminamos, igualmente, en la cama, dándonos nuestros regalos al dar las doce de la noche. Me dio un simple pero hermoso regalo: un adorno para celular con un muñeco de un gato. Al principio me reí, pero después lo bese con ternura y le di su regalo, el mío era un poco mas complejo, era… bueno, una foto de nosotros dos en Disney, aquella vez que fuimos._

_En Año Nuevo no fue diferente, solo que nos emborrachamos y terminamos los dos con un dolor de cuerpo terrible. Ni siquiera queríamos amanecer al día siguiente, por… bueno, ''ese'' motivo.  
_

* * *

_14 de Febrero de 2011_

_El día de los Enamorados lo pasamos aquí, en Inglaterra._

_Como sabia que mis hermanos pasaban esa fecha en casa de Bryan y que, como de costumbre no me invitaban, le dije que viniera. Le pedí a Suiza que por favor me hiciera un chocolate especial para darle a alguien especial, el acepto, pero me lo cobro literalmente en miles de euros (y eso que yo no uso euro)._

_Se dio cuenta que no lo hice yo, pero igual me lo agradeció como si en verdad me hubiese gastado en cocinarle. Ese día paseamos por las plazas, visitamos tiendas y… me compro un libro._

_No uno de historia, ni una novela. Sino uno de poemas, de hermosos poemas que iban todos dedicados a mi, según el. A veces creo que nuestra relación se basa en la cursilería y el romanticismo, ¿Seremos empalagosos? Creo que si, y ¡No me importa una MIERDA! ¿Por qué?_

_¡Por que soy feliz! ¡Si, al que lea esto leyó bien! Puedo escribirlo y deletrearlo, miren: F-E-L-I-C-I-D-A-D, FE-LI-CI-DAD, ¿Vieron? Ya no tengo miedo de decirlo, porque ahora realmente lo siento. Por primera vez… siento que todo va bien.  
_

* * *

Ninguno de los hermanos quiso seguir leyendo, sabían que de ese 14 de Febrero en mas quedaba solamente un mes para ser ese día en el que Arthur quedo en el estado que quedo.

Irlanda del Norte estaba abrazado a su gemelo, llorando. Gales se mantenía sereno, pero melancólico, al igual que Escocia que estaba realmente serio. Irlanda solamente guardo silencio, procesando cada una de las palabras leídas por el galés.

Esa había sido la felicidad de su hermano, aquella que desapareció el día de su Aniversario.

Sin duda, deberían de encarar a América y preguntarle porque lo hizo. Pero solo seria para problema.

Mientras, Arthur seguía corriendo en la oscuridad, esperando que aquella luz llamada Alfred F. Jones apareciera y lo rescatara.

* * *

**Siglo y Treinta años (130):** El inicio del Imperio Británico, y su fin en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aunque el imperio empezó a caer en la Primer Guerra, no fue oficial hasta la Segunda.

**Católico:** La religión por mayoría en Irlanda es católica, con escasa minoría protestante.

**Drago y Phoen:** El símbolo de Gales es un dragón. Glen tiene dos dragones como mascotas. Drago viene, obviamente de Dragón. Y Phoen es una combinación de ''Phoenix'' y ''Golden'', en otras palabras ''Fénix'' y ''Dorado'', quedaría algo así como ''Fénix de Oro o Fénix Dorado''.

* * *

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Seeh, soy muy cruel (H) Nah, mentira, como ves Alfred tambien sufre, pero el porque obviamente se va a ver despues xP  
**:** Si, estoy como vos, me dieron veinte oraciones de sintaxis en la primer semana, y ni las termine, ajaja xD Soy la abanderada y me ayudo mi mama ._. soy un desastre xS Pero volviendo al fic, si los hermanos de Arthur lo quieren muy en el fondo... demasiado en el fondo. Aca lo expresan un poco mas, y vemos mas de Gales y su odio a Arthur. Espero que te haya gustado :)  
**Natii:** No mueras D: Sipi los hermanos de Iggy son amorsh! En especial Gales en este fic, creo que le di un toque mas humano y explique mis razones del porque esta resentido con Inglaterra. Eso me dejo tranquila, ejeje.  
**Luna:** No lo odies, todavia falta ._.  
**KeepSmillingForTheWinter:** Aca tenemos la frase del siglo Keep-chan, "Si eres britanico eres chismoso" xDD Eso es una buena idea para drabble xD Seh, las Irlandas estan preocupados, es que todos ellos tienen una conexion o como yo le digo sincronizacion, por sus poderes y todo eso xD  
**Annya Jones Kirkland:** Desgraciadamente no habra mas EscociaxInglaterra D: pero si queres hago un fic con eso, es mas, ya tengo un par en proceso que deberia terminar XD Espero que no te decepciones ;_; Gracias por tu coment, y espero no haberte decepcionado T_T  
**PanLeeBlackfraids:** es que es un bastardo buenisimo XD Escocia es el mejor! Y eso que antes amaba a Irlanda .w. Pero en fin, esa idea ya la habia pensado cuando escribi el fic pero me parecia mejor que sufriera solo Iggy, pero no dudes de que voy a escribir algo asi en el futuro ^^ El EscociaxUKxUSA es un trio tan asd~ *-*  
**Fleur Nightray:** Don't worry, no voy a cambiar la pairing. Seh, USA tiene un muy fuerte motivo para hacer lo que hace, y ese motivo es mas simple de lo que muchos creen. Grax x tu coment.  
**Latvflu:** Si... demasiado hermoso *-* Es que Iggy no pde ser un cabron tsundere todo el tiempo. Tiene su lado melancolico -w-  
**Malejandra:** es imposible no amar a Escocia, con lo sexy pelirrojo que es *w* Grazie x tu coment y ahora no vas a saber lo que paso pero hay una pista fuerte ahi arriba -guiña ojo-  
**:** Nope, no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados, jeje. Cuando estos se reunen hay estragos o_o Lo eh comprovado. Grax x review!  
**XAllinationX:** Gracias Ali! Espero que este te haya gustado tambien ^^

* * *

Disculpen la falta de coherencia en algunas respuestas, es que... o sea, son las tres y media de la mañana XD Deberia estar durmiendo pero bueh. Aca tienen el epi ^^ si algo queda confuso o quieren saber un poco mas de los OC de las Islas me preguntan .w. Los quiero y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Bye bye

**Proximo Capitulo:** La Reunion del Reencuentro


	6. Reunion del Reencuentro

**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**•Nota: **Gracias a Jacke que me ayudo a arreglar el error de ff .w. y a mi nee, a Natsu y a Mari que tambien me ayudaron.  
**•Advertencias: **Depresion.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****VI: La Reunión del Reencuentro**

_La encegecedora luz del nuevo día lo despertó. Se sentía agotado, en exceso, como nunca, froto sus ojos con ambas manos para acostumbrarse al ambiente, noto un extraño olor, como a medicamentos. Visualizo el lugar y era una habitación de hospital. ¿Qué hacia ahí?... Ah, claro, ahora recordaba._

_Un medico entro por la puerta con un par de papeles en la mano._

_-¿Señor Kirkland? –Arthur lo mira, sin vida.- Ya tiene usted el alta, sus hermanos le indicaran que es lo que debe hacer de aquí a los próximos meses. Pero antes, -saca un frasco naranja con unas pastillas dentro.- Tome estas una vez al día, todas las noches. Ayudaran a su sueño. –Le extiende el frasco.-_

''_Miorelajantes'' Eran tranquilizantes, una pastilla para dormir y calmar el estrés que lo agobiaba ahora._

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya dos meses desde que el cayo presa del pánico. Recordaba todo como si fuese una película, incluso peor que esto. Las imágenes mas nítidas son las de cuando empezó por la segunda botella de champagne, como el liquido caía por sus labios entre abiertos y desesperados por algo de alcohol; que mas era consuelo. La necesidad de beber se había convertido en una prioridad. También recuerda una opresión inmensa en el pecho, cuando ya fue por su sexta botella, ahora de whisky puro. ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón? ¿Cuál de todos los motivos era el causante? ¿El exceso? ¿La soledad? ¿La desolación y desesperación? ¿Las ganas inmensas que tenía de llorar y no podía por orgullo? ¿Cuál de todas?

¿Cuál era el motivo porque en verdad estaba así? Haber, necesito una respuesta. Las opciones mas factibles siempre culpan a Alfred, de todo, pero, ¿Tiene el realmente la culpa? Claro que no, Alfred no tiene la culpa de su infancia de mierda, de su pasado turbio y lleno de sangre y ¿De su presente miserable? De eso si tenia la culpa, tenia la culpa por haberlo dejado de un día para el otro, sin una razón que no valía la pena realmente. Porque ellos eran una pareja casi perfecta, no iba a negar que les faltaban muchísimas cosas, como: El instinto protector de Alemania hacia Italia; la ''pasión'' de España y Romano; la ''comunicación'' de Suecia y Finlandia; el ¿Amor? De Francia y Canadá. Y, ehm, como decirlo, ¿La… química de Grecia y Japón? Bueno, en fin, muchas cosas les faltaban que otras parejas si tenían y quizá la hacían realmente solida, en comparación con la suya que solo se basaba en… en… ¿En que se basaba su relación?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había una base exacta en su relación. Había un poco de todo; ternura, cuidado mutuo, compañerismo, pasión, diversión, amistad… ¡Claro! ¡Ahí estaba lo que faltaba entre ellos! ¡**Sinceridad**! Esa simple palabra que abarcaba un millón de actos y demostraciones. Arthur no era siempre sincero con Alfred; para no preocuparle jamás le contaba sus problemas y crisis emocionales, sabia que el estadounidense hacia lo mismo, pero de un lado no tan emotivo.

Tal vez si Inglaterra se habría sincerado, no habían terminado así…

Ahora, Arthur estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos juntas sobre las piernas que estaban cubiertas con la sabana, el radiante Sol del día entraba por al ventana, reflejando la enferma silueta del europeo, que tenia una mirada carente de vida. Desde hace dos meses que no se mueve de esa posición, solamente para ir al baño o tomar algún libro de su estantería. Después, nada. La comida se la dejaban en la puerta, porque se encerraba con llave. Por suerte el apetito aun no se le había quitado y le preparaban una gran ración de comida; cortesía de Irlanda del Norte.

Dos secos golpes en la puerta de su habitación le indicaron que era hora del almuerzo. La voz de Glen del otro lado le confirmo su teoría.

-Arthur, soy yo. Escucha, te prepare un plato de arroz ligero. Estate preparado porque partimos para Ginebra más a la noche. Hay reunión. –Dice.- Y necesitan que vaya el representante del Reino Unido, o sea tu. –

Era una vil mentira, pensaba Gales del otro lado, nadie le había dicho que necesitara con urgencia la presencia de su hermano menor. Pero era la excusa perfecta para lograr que este saliera de ese letargo. Del otro lado no se escucho nada, ni un golpe, ni un sonido, nada. El rubio se marcho, suspirando, era un caso perdido.

Cuando el camino estuvo seguro y libre, con pesar, el británico se levanto de la cama, a paso lento, pero ligero, no quería que su comida se enfrié. Se encamino a la puerta con pasos delgados, casi torpes, abrió la puerta y encontró una bandeja con comida. El tazón con arroz, con una salsa encima, mas un pan y jugo de naranja. Inclino sus rodillas para tomar la bandeja con ambas manos por los laterales. Se adentro de nuevo en el cuarto y cerro la puerta con una pequeña patada en el centro.

Volvió a la cama y se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de madera. Tomo el tazón y lo demás lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Empezó a comer, despacio pero devorando en si. Mientras saciaba su hambre, su cabeza se mantenía fresca sin que nada le perturbase, ni nada pasara de lo que sus ojos miraban. No pensaba.

Solo resonaban en sus oídos esas palabras ''Reunión en Ginebra'', ¿Para que en Suiza? ¿Sera de la ONU o el G-8? Lo que le incomodaba no eran esas interrogantes, eso era lo relevante del asunto, el problema era… que en cualquiera de los dos casos, debería verlo; soportar sus idiotas ideas y aguantar que le criticara, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así… pero el corazón aun lo tenia presionado, con la gran duda surcándole en la mente.

Después de un rato, cuando ya termino de comer, dejo la bandeja en el mismo lugar donde la encontró fuera de sus aposentos. Al volver a recostarse en la cama, miro el techo, cubriéndose con su brazo izquierdo.

Su vida era larga, era una de las naciones más antiguas de Europa junto a Francia, España y algunos otros que en ese momento no recordaba. ¿Qué quería decir con larga vida? Pues, muchas cosas. Lo primero eran los recuerdos; la mayoría de los suyos eran de guerras donde hubo demasiada sangre.

Recordaba todas esas guerras, porque de cada una tenia una cicatriz en su cuerpo (si no era que mas). El olor a sangre, los miles de cuerpos a su alrededor; todos muertos por distintas razones y formas. Había personas que le agradaban entre sus filas, con las que compartía charlas, momentos y bebidas, muchas de esas personas con las que entablaba un ''vinculo'' morían luego en el campo de batalla, por eso decidió nunca mas vincularse con soldados, soldados que pudieron ser sus amigos, sus allegados. La peor parte de una guerra era cuando debías de avisar a los familiares de que su hijo/padre/esposo/etc. había muerto o desaparecido en batalla; que significaba lo mismo, casi. Era espantoso ver como las mujeres rompían en llanto, si con el llanto de las señoritas se peleara, el habría ganado mas batallas de las que gano.

También en su historia había derrotas. Pero como pensaba en olvidar esos amargos momentos, solo tenia aquellas que significaban o significaron algo mas allá del gasto económico. Entre esas derrotas estaban, **La Independencia de la India**, un conflicto realmente… penoso para él, perder a una de sus Joyas, a su preciada Joya de Asia, al tesoro de su Imperio, fue sin duda… fatal. **La Independencia de Irlanda**; ahora el conflicto fue filial, con su hermano mayor. Recuerda ese día con nitidez, las palabras que pronuncio su hermano hacia su persona, horribles y dolorosas palabras marcadas a fuego en su memoria, Bryan tenia la lengua muy sucia, y cuando estaba enojado era muchísimo peor. No por las groserías y eso, sino por lo mordaz y frías que sonaban esas simples palabritas que de su boca parecían dignas armas atómicas.

Y también esa, la mas conocida y la que mas recuerda, de la que de seguro tiene su cicatriz en su cuerpo, pero… que la mas significativa estaba, o estaban, en su corazón. La tan conocida **Independencia de los Estados Unidos de América.** Esa contienda que lo alejo por años del niño que crio, amo y educo. ¿Todo eso para que? ¿Para que le apuntara con un mosquete a la cara? ¿Para que le dijera ''_Eras tan grande…_''? ¿Todo un conflicto que más que buscar libertad buscaba la madurez de una joven superpotencia egoísta?

No sabía la respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que le habrá servido y mucho a Alfred. Porque si este jamás se hubiese independizado, nunca se habría dado cuanta que amaba al norteamericano mas que a un hermano. Ya se que suena raro que de un momento al otro te enamores así como así, pero es la verdad. Antes estaba bloqueado por ese ''complejo de padre'' que tantos problemas le trajo, pero después de renegar (y con ayuda del alcohol y la melancolía que este le producía) se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos. ¡Ojo! Que tardo muchísimo tiempo, fue en esos años de 1800 que reconoció que algo le pasaba, pero como esas eran épocas en las que apenas iba floreciendo su gran Imperio, no le dio importancia, además de que en esa época no veía a América.

Su mundo y sus sentimientos volvieron a nacer cuando lo volvió a ver, aquel día de la Primera Gran Guerra, cuando el americano por fin se había decidido a dejar su neutralidad y pasar a ser un aliado a falta de Rusia por estar este en una guerra interna. Lo recuerda tan bien… ¡Oh! Lucia esplendido, Alfred lucia magnifico y él era todo un desastre.

América ya usaba sus anteojos y esa tan significativa chaqueta de aviador que le simbolizaba. A decir verdad, llevaba el mismo traje militar que en la Segunda Guerra. En cambio Inglaterra, cuyo cuerpo estaba desgastado y maltrecho por las heridas, miraba como un completo extraño al norteamericano que se le posaba enfrente.

Como recuerda ese día…

* * *

_Canadá estaba a su lado, eran las épocas en las que el joven canadiense aun era su fiel colonia, la única que siempre lo apoyo y estuvo detrás suyo durante las largas contiendas. Era obvio que el canadiense lo reconoció, pero en cambio Arthur, que llevaba vendada la frente y el ojo porque le había estallado una bomba cerca de este, ni siquiera por asomo lo reconoció._

_-¡Oye, tu! Soldado. –Decía el rubio, dirigiéndose al norteamericano que lo miraba confundido.- ¿Qué son esas miraditas, enclenque? ¡Tráeme un poco de whisky! Necesito calmar el maldito dolor de mi brazo con algo…_

_-¿No pensara echarse alcohol puro ahí, no, superior? –reía, chistoso, cayendo en cuenta que no lo reconoció.-_

_Matthew miraba absorto la escena, queriendo reírse._

_-¿Qué idioteces dices? –Miro a los ojos azules del otro.- ¡Apresúrate! –ordeno, enojado y sosteniendo su brazo sangrante.-_

_Alfred soltó una risita, que paso desapercibida para el mayor de los ahí presentes. Arthur solo lo noto cuando uso ese mote tan fastidioso que le había puesto el yankee, deformando así su precioso nombre ''Inglaterra''._

_-Como órdenes… Iggy… -solo con ese apodo insulso, volteo con la vista en blanco, y todo su cuerpo igual.-_

_Lo reconoció, y no pudo evitar desmayarse del asombro. Tuvieron que llamar a varios paramédicos, para que lo reanimaran y de paso curarle las heridas.  
_

* * *

Suelta una pequeña risa ante el chistoso recuerdo. No recordaba que paso después de eso. Solo recuerda haberle gritado un millón y medio de cosas a América, y otro millón para Matthew que se reía como loco ante la situación que vivió.

Hablando de Matthew… ¿De que lado estaría en estos repentinos sucesos que acaban de pasar en los últimos dos meses y medio? ¿Apoyaría a Alfred o lo apoyaría a él? No sabia, siempre se olvidaba del gemelo canadiense, y cada vez que lo recordaba era por pensar en su hermano. Ahora se da cuenta que siempre fallaba con sus ''hijos''.

Le decía a Australia que no fuese tan extrovertido por ser parecido a América.

Criticaba a Hong Kong por su ingeniosa pirotecnia, por recordarle al ingenio de su niño.

Olvidaba a Canadá por ser el gemelo de Estados Unidos.

Evitaba las amables sonrisas de Nueva Zelanda por ser tan hermosas como las del norteamericano.

Amaba a India porque era grácil y elegante como en su momento lo fue Alfred.

… Y demás.

Todo lo llevaba a Alfred, quiera o no, solo pensó, piensa y pensara en él.

Ese pensamiento le deprimía en sobremanera, aun no asimilaba que el rubio le había dejado. Pero, ya habían pasado dos meses desde ese día y nunca recibió llamados o mensajes de parte de su ''ex'' novio. Repetidas veces oyó la voz de Francia en la sala de su casa, posiblemente quería verlo y reírse de su estado, pero sus hermanos se lo habrán prohibido, de seguro.

Hablando de sus hermanos… nunca habían estado tan sobre protectores como lo habían estado últimamente. Glen y William mas que sus hermanos mayores parecían su madre y padre, respectivamente, y los gemelos… Irlanda del Norte a veces se apoyaba contra la puerta a contarle cuentos como si fuese un niño, e Irlanda era el que mas le sorprendió, sinceramente. Desde el accidente, hasta hoy, se había quedado en su casa a organizar sus papeles, y lo mas raro de todo, era que ni siquiera le pidió algo a cambio o se aprovecho de la situación (Claro, una nación aparte del Reino Unido debería estar vigilada por las dudas, labor que cumplía Gales). Era todo… tan raro.

¿Esos eran sus hermanos? ¿O los habrán cambiado algunas hadas?...

Hadas, hace tanto que no ve a sus hadas y sus amigos. Según Eire, estas desaparecieron por no poder mantenerse vivas por su poca fuerza de voluntad, eso quería decir que estaba débil emocionalmente, y que sus amigas habían ido a quien sabe donde. Y que si mejoraba estas aparecerían de nuevo.

Había dado todo su empeño en mejorar, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más iba decayendo, hasta terminar postrado y encerrado en su cuarto, sin siquiera sentir el aire fresco.

Quería sentir el Sol en su piel, la lluvia y la Luna, juntas de nuevo para alumbrar y oscurecer su vida. Humedecer sus poros hasta dejarlos sin respirar, oír el canto molesto de los pájaros que ahora le parecían un canto de Dios.

Su rostro se torno en una sonrisa, y miro por la ventana. Aun era de día.

-''_Arthur, debes ponerte las malditas ganas e ir a esa maldita reunión._ '' –pensaba como digno pirata.- ''_Necesito saber que fue lo que paso, aunque… no se si quiero saberlo en verdad._ '' –este ultimo pensamiento lo amargo, pero volvió a su posición actual y salto al armario a buscar la ropa mas formal que encontrase.-

Seria una semana de juntas en Ginebra, y no podía perdérsela porque el era… después de todo, el gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

* * *

En la sala de la casa de Inglaterra.

La familia británica estaba reunida, alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Todos estaban ahí para dar su opinión acerca de lo que pasaría si Arthur va a la reunión. El que tomo la palabra fue Gales, como de costumbre.

-Irlanda, todos sabemos que tu iras, aunque no quieras. –El pelirrojo asiente, a lo cual procede a mirar a sus otros dos hermanos.- ¿Quién va? –

-Yo iría, pero… -empieza Ulster, con inseguridad.- Creo que seria un fiasco para cuidar de Sasana, solo estorbaría y haría un desastre. –Admite, con recelo.-

-Eso eh querido oír desde hace mas de mil años. –Exclama, acomodándose sobre la mesa el escocés.- Si voy yo no prometo que Estados Unidos no termine sin media dentadura. –prende un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar.-

-Solo quedas tu, Glen. –El mayor de los gemelos mira a su hermano, que tenía una expresión de pura resignación.-

-Soy la mejor opción. –Suspira.- Si no, como dijo William, América terminara sin dientes y si va Alan… -mira al pelirrojo con mirada aburrida.- solamente seria una piedra en el zapato. Yo cuidare de Arthur. –dice, rendido.-

En ese momento aparece Inglaterra por el marco de la cocina, con su traje verde militar y con esos ojos más vivos que nunca. Ni hablar de la sonrisa fanfarrona que adornaba su rostro, sus hermanos lo vieron como si fuese alguna especie de fantasma. Arthur hace un mohín al ver la reacción y le avienta su maleta a Irlanda del Norte.

-¿Qué me ven, infelices? ¡Tenemos una junta! –Dice, como siempre, como si nunca hubiese pasado todo lo que pasó.-

Ulster lo mira, adolorido por la repentina acción. Pero después sonríe, pensando que todo estaba bien, caso contrario a Escocia, Irlanda y Gales, que se miraban dubitativos.

-Arthur. –Habla el mayor de los pelirrojos.- Decidimos que Glen te acompañe, por cualquier cosa que ocurra, el te ayudara. –Explicaba, apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero.-

-OK. No tengo problema. –Murmura, ladeando la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo partimos? –pregunta, impaciente.-

-Ya. Es mas, deberíamos de estar saliendo justo ahora. –Dicho esto, Eire toma su chaqueta que estaba colgada del respaldo de la silla y empieza a caminar a la puerta.- Vamos. –Llama a los otros dos.-

Escocia comparte una ultima mirada con su hermano rubio, Gales por su parte pasa de esta, pero sabiendo las intenciones del mayor. Irlanda del Norte se despide de los tres, agitando la mano y sonriendo como bobo.

Cuando ya se hubiesen ido, y quedado solamente el escocés y el irlandés en la sala, ambos se miran, serios.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar todo bien? –Pregunta un serio Alan.-

-Esperemos que si… -murmura, desviando su mirada, ocultando su preocupación.-

Escocia enciende otro cigarrillo, rezando para que todo vaya más que bien.

* * *

Más lejos de las Islas Británicas. Precisamente en Suiza, Vash daba los últimos retoques, con la obvia ayuda de Liechtenstein, a la sala de reuniones que preparo.

O sea, todo era lo más barato que encontró. Sillas de no mas de 10 euros, mesa de menos de 25 euros y… ¡Ah! Solo beberían agua. Un gran ahorro, ¿No?

Lilian miro con una gotita a su hermano, sabia que se había ''esmerado'' y todo, pero… siempre le sorprendía lo tan avaro que podía ser su adorado hermano mayor.

Entraron Alemania e Italia, el suizo los miro con extrañeza.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? –inquiere, con ese tono amenazante que le caracteriza.-

-Pues… -quería explicar el alemán, pero su pareja italiana le interrumpe.-

-Ve~ Doitsu~ ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¡La reunión es mañana! –Exclama y se quejaba el italiano, alzando los brazos.-

-Eso quería explicarle a Suiza. –Una gotita resbalaba de la sien del rubio de ojos azules.- Verán, Vash, Lilian, es un comunicado que me transmitió Japón. –Empezaba a impacientarse el pequeño país amante del chocolate.-

-¡Habla de una vez! –Expresaba este, ya impaciente, pensando en un gasto extra.-

-Japón me dijo que América le dijo que vendría un invitado extra en representación de Reino Unido. –Fue todo lo que dijo, suspirando ante la actitud del multihablante.-

Vash palideció, y su pesadilla se hizo realidad, un gasto extra. ¡Que horror!

* * *

En Francia.

La cocina del rubio gourmet estaba repleta, habitada por España, Romano y Canadá; este ultimo ni siquiera era tomado en cuenta. El español dijo que se pasaría a casa de Francis porque era mas cerca de Suiza, así era mas barato el pasaje y ¡Podían ir en coche! Que genial es vivir en Europa, tan pequeña y ''económica''. Romano, que ni pintaba ahí, porque su hermano se haría cargo de la representación del país, discutía con su pareja sobre que era mejor, si la paella o la pasta.

Canadá suspiro al notar que, como de costumbre, pasarían de su existencia. Miro a su pareja, el francés reía divertido mientras sostenía una copa de vino.

E imaginar que ese hombre que a primera vista parecía tan ''macho'' era solamente un disfraz para esconder a la ''señorita'' francesa que llevaba dentro. Luego del pleito con América, termino con una pequeña cortada en la cara; exactamente en la ceja. El francés se había desesperado tanto que incluso llamo al hospital alegando que ''iba a morirse si no hacían algo rápido''. Era exagerado Francis…

-¿Mon amie? –Le llama, mirándole con seriedad.-

-¿Oui? –El rubio mas oscuro mira al otro.-

-¿Qué piensa hacer Amerique? –pregunta, sin rodeos, el español y el italiano detienen su pelea para escuchar.-

-Supongo que… -piensa.- A decir verdad no lo se. No hablamos hace dos meses. –suspira, rendido.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué les paso? –Pregunta un curioso romano, notando a la pareja del francés.-

Canadá y Francia comparten una mirada. El mas alto solamente se encoge de hombros mientras el rubio más claro solamente suspira. La curiosidad era el arma más letal para todos, en especial para naciones como ellos.

* * *

Ahora vamos a otra parte del mundo. Mas allá del Atlántico y el Indico, en el Pacifico, el archipiélago de Japón. La representación del país estaba sentada en el piso de su casa, mientras bebía un rico té verde. No estaba solo, estaba acompañado. No de su pareja, la nación griega Heracles Karpusi, más bien era de uno de sus amigos íntimos… Estados Unidos de América.

La nación americana estaba sentada, mirando al estanque con los peces koi. Con la mirada azul cielo perdida, y unas pintas que dejaban ver su estrés y agotamiento, también su sufrimiento físico-emocional. El japonés se deleitaba en esa imagen, porque muy en el fondo tenia resentimiento a esa nación que le causo dos terribles marcas en el cuerpo. Pero aun así… aun así… no había forma de terminar ese ''aun así'', pero si ayudaba, serviría como oyente.

-América-san, debemos irnos. –Dice el de pelo negro, mirando a su acompañante.-

Alfred solo se giro un poco, dejando ver el reflejo de uno de los cristales de sus anteojos y una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Para que Kiku? Siempre es lo mismo. Y además… No se que… voy a hacer cuando lo vea. –Sabía bien a quien se refería, era esa nación que ambos querían; Reino Unido.-

-Si no puede explicar con palabras, América-san, debe hacerlo con acciones. Acciones que recuerden que lo que paso fue real. –

Pese a que estaba enamorado del griego, en el fondo de su corazón aun sentía cosas por Arthur, y eso Grecia lo sabia, pero no le daba mucha importancia. Sabía que con sus palabras solamente haría que la situación de la relación angloamericana fracasara aun más. Pero, ¿Quién era el para decir que ''no'' cuando el americano le pedía ayuda para destrozar el corazón de la persona que ama? Aunque esa persona, sea su amigo y una persona de la que estuvo enamorado.

* * *

Mas al noroeste de Japón, en China para ser exactos. Yao corría de un lado al otro, cargando papeles y con Hong Kong a rastras. El pobre asiático mas joven tenia unas cuantas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza, viendo a su ''maestro'' en semejante estado.

-¿Escuchaste, Hong Kong, aru? –Decía el chino.- Dile a Taiwán que por favor no se sobrepase con el azúcar, y… ¡Ah! Si, limpia cuanto puedas la casa, aru. –Ordenaba, dando unos papeles al de traje rojo.-

Hong Kong los recibe y ve a su maestro irse corriendo rumbo al auto que compartía con su temible pareja. Iván esperaba en el asiento del conductor con una de esas sonrisas tiernas que solamente le regalaba a sus hermanas y a Yao.

El chino sube al asiento del copiloto y se pone el cinturón de seguridad. El coche empieza a andar, y ambos ahora están yendo a Shanghái para el largo viaje a Ginebra.

-No debimos salir tan tarde, aru, para cuando llegamos ya habrá empezado la reunión, aru. –Se quejaba Yao, con los brazos cruzados.-

-No será así, da. –Le contraía el ruso.- Además, Yao, solo tendremos tiempo para dejar las cosas en el hotel e ir a la reunión. No necesitamos de más. –

-¡Te equivocas, aru! Yo quiero darme un baño antes de la reunión, aru, no tengo porque transpirar por el largo viaje, aru. ¡No es mi culpa vivir en el otro lado del mundo, aru! –Alegaba alzando los brazos.-

Rusia sonríe.

-Oí que tu hermano para acortar camino ira por el pacifico. ¿No crees que tuvimos que hacer eso en vez de tomar la ruta más larga, da? –Sabía perfectamente que Kiku tomaría un camino que no era el suyo, pero… ¡Lo peor era como el ruso sabía su punto débil!-

-Me importa poco y nada el camino que tome Kiku, aru. –Se mentía, de nuevo cruzando sus brazos.-

-Yao… -

-¡Ya se, aru! –Suspira.- Oí que las relaciones entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra han ido mal, aru. –Cambia de tema, a uno que les importaba a ambos.-

-Natasha me conto que rompieron. –

-¿Y como se entero de eso tu hermana loca, aru? –Pregunta, curioso el asiático.-

-Lo leyó en una de las cosas de América. –Fue la simple respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa que indicaba complicidad.- ¿No estas insinuando lo que creo, no, Yao, da? –

El chino mira de una manera sombría al ruso, este y por poco tiembla. Pero esa espeluznante expresión era solo la primera parte que llevaba a una sonrisa que acompañaba a Iván.

-Si, aru. Vamos a darle duro a América con esto, aru. –

Ambos lo detestaban. La Guerra Fría y el fin del comunismo de Iván habían separado a la pareja desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y solo en los últimos años habían retomado su relación de ''aliados y algo mas''. Pero sabia que Rusia había cambiado todo por culpa de Alfred, ¡Eso se lo pagaría y muy caro!

Pero… aunque también odiara a Inglaterra por lo del Opio y haberle quitado a Hong Kong… no podía dejar de pensar que el único damnificado era el rubio de ojos verdes.

Yao suspira otra vez. Y, sonrojado, toma la mano de Iván, este la aprieta sobre la palanca de cambios, sabiendo lo que su amante pensaba en esos momentos.

Por el lado de Rusia, el solo planeaba venganza, no le importaba ni América ni Inglaterra. Solo había tres personas en el mundo que le importaban, dos de ellas ya no están con él, pero la tercera y mas importante ahora estaba tomando su mano. Con tener a Yao cerca, bastaba para una vida de sufrimiento.

* * *

Ahora, en territorio británico. Los tres hermanos ya subieron al avión y estaban en sus respectivos asientos. Irlanda iba del lado del pasillo, Gales en el medio leyendo un libro y Arthur del lado de la ventana, observando como el avión despegaba. Ahora todo era mas pequeño, el mundo que construyo Inglaterra al largo de los años era diminuto desde esas alturas.

Observo a sus hermanos de reojo.

Estaba nervioso, porque al día siguiente enfrentaría a Alfred. Quería saber porque lo dejo, porque le rompió el corazón otra vez. Le había prometido y jurado que se quedarían juntos ahora para siempre, como un solo cuerpo; alma y corazón. Que su amor no tenía fronteras y un millón de cosas más. Pero todas esas promesas fueron rotas en cuestión de segundos, en una extraña ruptura de la que aun no caía y entendía. Solo tenia claro dos cosas:

La primera, sus hermanos lo protegían. No sabia porque exactamente.

La segunda… amaba a Estados Unidos.

Y por la segunda daría su vida… hasta su alma, si era necesario recuperar de una manera no muy ortodoxa al americano. No iba a dejar que de nuevo rompiera su alma en pedazos, aunque sentía que esta ya se estaba cayendo, daría todo para que no fuera así.

-''_Alfred, solo espérame… espérame y mientras, piensa el porque lo hiciste._ '' –decía en sus pensamientos.-

Gales a su lado, hacia que leía un libro, pero en verdad miraba a su hermano menor.

Desde que Irlanda le conto que las hadas de Inglaterra habían desaparecido, su calma no estaba muy equilibrada que digamos. Su madre le había explicado que las hadas de cada uno eran algo así como su estabilidad, sus pensamientos y creencias hechas magia. Si alguna de ellas moría, era porque habían perdido algo de lo que crearon…

Lo que le llevaba a pensar que Inglaterra había perdido todo. Solo tenia en mente eso, Arthur estaba desprotegido y débil, sin saber que le pasaba. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad tenía su hermano inglés? Miro a Irlanda, que estaba mirando a la azafata de manera pervertida. Pisa el pie del pelirrojo, el cual solo emite un gemido de dolor, tomándose el lugar de la herida.

Reino Unido no voltea a ver la escandalosa escena, solo se mantiene neutro mirando por la ventana.

Y rehízo su pregunta, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba en realidad a Arthur Kirkland?

* * *

No pude responder reviews por todo el problema que tuve con lo del error ._. pero bueno. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Respondere por el reply; los quiero! muchas gracias por leer! Bye bye

PD: ya saben, alguna duda me dicen.


	7. Paranoia

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes son desgraciadamente del autor de esta gran serie D: Si fuesen mios haria que Portugal sea mujer y haga mucho hetero con UK o.ó O que el USxUK sea oficial xP  
**• Advertencias: **¿El titulo del chap lo dice todo? No? Bueno: paranoia, depresion y sangre.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo VII: Paranoia**

Hace ya media hora habían arribado en Ginebra. El vuelo no había sido demasiado largo, eso tenia de positivo Europa, el ser tan pequeña hacia de los vuelos muchísimo mas cortos, caso contrario en continentes como Asia o América.

Gales llevaba una maleta marrón, con una estampa de la bandera de su país, con su adorado dragón, y también una con la bandera de su equipo favorito de rugby, ese rubio podía ser muy serio y amargado, pero al momento de tratarse de ese deporte era todo un aficionado y emotivo (lloraba si su equipo no ganaba). Irlanda, que iba un par de pasos atrás, al lado de Arthur, con una mochila verde esmeralda con un llaverito de un trébol colgando, leía atentamente el folleto, que estaba en alemán. Inglaterra estaba cabizbajo, mirando el piso como si hubiese algo realmente interesante en él.

-¿Cym? –El galés le mira.- ¿Vamos para el hotel o para el edificio de reuniones? –

-¿Y yo que se? Tu eres el experto en esto, recuerda que solamente eh venido un par de veces a las reuniones mundiales. –Decía, soplando aire.-

-Vamos para el hotel. –Dijo Inglaterra, haciéndose paso entre ambos hermanos.-

Los celtas se quedaron mirando al más pequeño. Bryan mira a Glen, esperando alguna reacción de parte del mayor, este solo cierra los ojos y va detrás, con paso elegante y lento, de su hermano. Irlanda solo se encoge de hombros y los sigue, por esos motivos evitaba viajar con sus hermanos.

Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi al hotel. Mientras Gales miraba despreocupado por la ventana, a su lado, Arthur seguía mirando el piso, o sus manos, lo que sea que hacia, era como si fuese autista. Ahora que lo recordaba, Irlanda le había dicho que podía terminar así, por la falta de sus hadas y de ese algo que había perdido su hermano menor, perdía poco a poco el razonamiento.

Esto le preocupaba un poco. No sabia mucho al respecto con esas cosas, nunca le importo si alguno de sus filiares perdía sus poderes (porque creía que era realmente algo imposible, el orgullo era sinónimo de ''Familia Kirkland''). Eire estaba mas informado, ¿Por qué? Bueno, se le venían muchas ideas a la cabeza del porque. La más obvia era una venganza contra Arthur, pero no estaba realmente seguro, no iba a dudar de su hermano menor, no dudaría de Bryan O'Neill, si dudaría de la República de Irlanda.

-''_ ¿Glen?_'' -¿Eso era telepatía? ¿Desde cuando sabia usarla Bryan?-

-'' ¿Qué?'' –dice, mentalmente.-

-''_ ¿Esta bien Sasana?_'' –Pregunto, ladeando su cabeza, estaba frente a él, en el asiento de adelante.-

-'_'No sabría decirte. Parece un autista, termina de contarme lo del otro día, Bryan''_. –Volvió a decir, ahora interesado.-

-''_Veras… hace algunos años encontré un libro entre las cosas de mama. En el decía muchas cosas interesantes sobre nuestras habilidades y eso, también de lo que en verdad era una nación con poderes sobrenaturales. ''_ –explicaba.- ''_Descubrí que una nación con habilidades no es mas que la heredera de la anterior._ '' –

-''_ ¿Cómo?_'' –no entendió el rubio.-

-'_'Lo que quiero decir es que nosotros somos los descendientes de Madre. Por eso podemos hacer magia_''. –Explico, nuevamente.- '_'Pero el problema es que hay ciertas limitaciones, como por ejemplo en mi caso, que solamente puedo hacer magia de la buena teniendo a Ulster conmigo._ '' –

-_''Comprendo. ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con Arthur?_'' –Le gustaba aprender, pero el estado de su hermano ahora era más importante.-

-''_Sasana… bueno, no se exactamente que paso con América, pero, es su culpa._ '' -¿Con que fundamentos acusaba al americano? ¿Y de que lo acusaba?- ''_Lo que América hizo fue inconscientemente desconectar el alma de Arthur de su cuerpo._ '' –si antes no entendía ahora si que estaba en el horno.-

-''_Beth?_'' –abrió los ojos, sorprendido, Irlanda, frente suyo no volteo a verlo ni nada.- _''Lloegr, ¿Esta muerto?'' –_

-''_No exactamente, el que tu alma se desconecte de tu cuerpo no significa que te mueras. Bueno, en el caso de una nación no es así._ '' –Reía mientras pensaba en la cara confusa de su hermano mayor.- ''_En el caso de un humano común y corriente, si pasaría, cuando su alma abandona su cuerpo terrenal pasa a un segundo plano, donde es absorbida por el tercero, hasta llegar al ultimo de los planos, que vendría a ser el séptimo._ '' –

-''_ ¿Eso no es según el catolicismo la transición de un alma al templo de Dios?_'' –preguntaba, seguro de lo que decía.-

-''_Si te das cuenta, en todas las religiones el alma pasa por los siete planos, solo que en algunas se les ponen nombres._ '' –suspira.- ''_En el caso de una nación, cuando su alma se desconecta de su cuerpo humano, este aun permanece vivo por la energía de la gente, porque nosotros somos el pueblo, no el gobierno._ '' –hizo una pausa, pensando.- ''_Sasana, por ejemplo, esta vivo porque su pueblo esta vivo. Pero su alma no ah desaparecido por completo, ya que vuelve de a momentos._ '' –

-''_ ¿Cómo una crisis de personalidad?_'' –

-''_Touché._ ''. –en el asiento delantero el irlandés hace un gesto de disparo, afirmando el ejemplo del rubio.-

-''_ ¿Y eso es grave?_'' –Pregunta el galés.-

-''_Depende._ '' –

Al terminar de decir eso, el auto estaciona frente a un gran hotel, lujoso, muy caro para ser suizo, pensó Irlanda. Al bajarse del auto, ninguno de los hermanos se dirigió la palabra, Gales ayudaba a Inglaterra a caminar, de un momento al otro había olvidado como hacerlo. Lo que, de nuevo, afirmaba la teoría de Gales de que el problema era serio.

Pero al entrar al gran complejo de Ginebra, Inglaterra se erguió y camino velozmente, pasando a paso rápido a Irlanda que iba bien adelante. Glen miro, con confusión la escena, Arthur era muy cambiante y tsundere, pero nunca tanto, mas que tsundere ahora parecía realmente un bipolar que pasaba de ser la personalidad ''pasiva'' a ser la personalidad de siempre.

En la mente del inglés había un gran debate. Al principio, aun en su casa, sintió todas las energías que había perdido, luego, en el avión volvió a bajar los brazos, hasta quedar en un estado de transe del cual era muy consiente pero a la vez no, como si hubiese otro Arthur, cosa realmente imposible. Y ahora, de la nada volvía a recuperarse, mientras parecía haber olvidado lo que un niño aprende en sus primeros años de vida. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Encima, ahora estaba paranoico… escuchaba todas las voces del corredor, sabia de antemano que habitación le había dado Suiza, era una en el quinto piso del hotel.

Voló, literalmente, hacia el cuarto que le correspondía, compartido junto a Gales.

No sabia donde habían quedado sus hermanos, pero sabia que estaban cerca, los sentía… demasiado cerca, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

Detuvo su carrera para agarrar su cabeza entre ambas manos, mientras inclinaba su propio cuerpo. Empezó a sudar de la nada, por el nerviosismo. Sus ojos se dilataron de repente y sintió una punzada terrible en su cráneo, también varios retorcijones en el estomago y entumecimiento en las piernas. Era como… como cuando enfermo, cuando le agarro el ataque de estrés. Pero ahora estaba tranquilo, aunque no dependía de estar tranquilo o no, el cuerpo hablaba por si solo.

Los sonidos ahora eran tan fuertes que sonaban como campanas. El rechinar de las puertas, los conserjes saliendo y entrando de las habitaciones con los trapeadores, las voces del tumulto de gente, hasta el raspar de la alfombra contra los zapatos de las personas. Todo era tan… vivo… tan siniestro. La sangre se le helo, y por poco y sintió que iba a vomitar.

Pero por suerte, un grito histérico le saco de su extraño estado.

-¡Arthur~~! ¡My awesome friend! –Era Prusia. - ¿Como estas? –pregunto, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del inglés.-

-Pru… Prusia. –Pronuncio, recuperándose de su asombro.- ¿B-bien y t-tu? –Tartamudeo, aunque lo disimulo bastante bien.-

-¡Jajá, el gran yo siempre esta bien! Estoy acompañando a West, al podrido señorito y a la marimacha, jajá. –reía, haciendo que el otro se relajase.-

-¿Y donde están ahora? –pregunto por preguntar, para hablar.-

Se quedo pensando, entreabriendo los ojos.

-Pues… supongo que West esta con Ita-chan, comiendo pasta en algún lugar y el señorito y Hungría estarán ehm… ¿En donde estarán esos dos? –el solo pensar en su pareja con la chica húngara le hacia retorcer en celos.- ¡Esa loca se me lo quiere violar! ¡Maldita, el es mío! –

De la nada, sale corriendo a donde supuestamente estaba el antiguo matrimonio. Sin darse cuenta de que Austria estaba dándose una ducha en el cuarto que compartían con Gilbert y Elizaveta ni siquiera había llegado a Ginebra.

Arthur se queda solo en el pasillo nuevamente. Y de las escaleras salen sus hermanos, con las cosas de él. Su rubio hermano tenia la llave de su cuarto, y una mirada sombría. Irlanda se despidió y se fue a su habitación, que resultaba ser la de al lado. Ambos reinounidenses entraron en el cuarto, el cual tenia una alfombra de color rojo desgastado, y las paredes y cortinas eran de colores pasteles. Las camas eran dos y estaban separadas por una mesita de noche entre medio y contra la pared, de sabanas blancas y colchas en colores tranquilos. A un lado de la cama de la izquierda había una gran ventana que dejaba ver el centro de la ciudad, y en la cama de la derecha, a su costado, había un baño, con azulejos azules y blancos.

También, pasando del baño y las camas, había una mesa redonda y un escritorio. Era una linda pieza.

Gales se adentra, aun sin decir ninguna palabra. Toma la cama que daba al baño y empieza a desempacar las cosas necesarias para esa noche, como un cepillo de dientes, shampoo, acondicionador, cepillo para el cabello y un pijama que consistía en una camisa holgada y mas que blanca era transparente, y unos shorts sobre las rodillas, igualmente blancos.

No sabia porque, pero Glen a veces le parecía mas que un hombre una digna señorita, tan delicado y fino como era su hermano daba que pensar acerca de él. Gales tenia, realmente, una apariencia delicada y frágil, al verlo al lado de William te daba miedo por lo que le pasase a esa muñeca de porcelana, capaz de romperse con solo tocarla. Y aunque Glen careciera de fuerza física, tenía lo suyo, que era un gran temperamento que valía por mil.

El estaba parado en el centro de la habitación, mientras el galés se iba a duchar, con sus cosas personales. Se volteo un poco y miro a su cama, parecía cómoda y como que lo llamaba a que se acueste en ella. Y eso hizo.

Apenas toco la almohada con la fibra de los dedos, se abrazo a ella, como si fuese alguien y no algo material. Se hundió en ella hasta más no poder y cerro los ojos tan fuerte que parecía que se le romperían los parpados si eso fuese posible.

Con uno de sus brazos desocupados, fue directo al bolsillo del pantalón del traje militar. Saco un teléfono celular, que comparándolo con los actuales, era un tanto antiguo. Fue, por inercia, a la bandeja de mensajes recibidos.

…Nada, no había nada en la bandeja.

-''_Ni un puto mensaje._ '' –pensó, dejándose llevar por el drama.-

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y se dedico a dormir, a dejarse llevar por los dioses oníricos e ir a, quizá, un mundo mas agradable que solo se daba en los espectáculos que ofrecía Morfeo cada noche.

Mientras que con Glen…

Este se dejaba acariciar por la placentera agua caliente. Hacia días que no disfrutaba un baño así. Desde que Arthur cayó enfermo, estuvo todo el tiempo a su cuidado, pese a que el otro rubio se encerrase como un fóbico. Se sumergió en la tina, haciendo burbujas con el jabón, mientras veía la punta de sus pies.

En la otra habitación, Irlanda ya había terminado de ducharse y ahora salía del cuarto de baño con una bata y toalla blanca, secándose el cabello rubí. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en su maleta, y en unos objetos en especial. No le había dicho a Glen que los trajo, porque sabia que se hubiera enojado.

Ahí estaban, notorios y llenos de vida, los diarios de guerra de Arthur Kirkland. Solo había dos, el de la Independencia suya y de Estados Unidos, pero el que sobresalía entre estos anotadores era el diario carmesí que tenia en su interior datos de su mas excéntrica intimidad con Alfred. Tomo el diario, y ya vestido se puso a leerlo.

Ya creía que lo había terminado cuando encontró un pliegue, unas hojas dobladas entre si de tal manera que pareciera un secreto. Las desplego y vio un mensaje escrito con la letra de su hermano menor, el mensaje le hizo encoger su corazón, era algo que sabia había vivido su filial, pero se había negado a aceptarlo.

«_No me dejes solo como ellos._»

Era obvio a quien iba dirigido el mensaje.

Y ese ''ellos'' englobaba, no solo a aquellas personas que le habían hecho mal en su momento a Reino Unido, sino, mas bien, los englobaba especialmente a ellos, a sus hermanos.

* * *

En otro lugar, en el mismo hotel.

América miraba por la ventana, sin saber que su amado hacia lo mismo desde el quinto piso. La habitación era solo para él, porque, bueno, no tenía con quien compartirla. Japón estaba con Grecia unas habitaciones mas adelante, haciendo vaya a saber que cosa.

Ese pensamiento le saco una sonrisa al americano. El podría estar haciendo lo mismo con Arthur… si estuviera con él, claro.

Al notar que sus pensamientos iban de nuevo a su rubio, se pego una bofetada en la mejilla, para despabilarse. Suspiro, al tener la cara roja, y se dejo caer en la cama, apagando la luz.

…

Un nuevo día había llegado, y no solo era un nuevo día, sino que era el día de la reunión.

Arthur, Bryan y Glen ya estaban en la sala de reuniones preparada por Vash y Lilian el día anterior. Solo quedaba esperar a las demás naciones.

Glen observaba los papeles que le había pasado su jefe para que transmitieran los deseos de la nación en la conferencia. Obvio que eso lo haría Arthur, pero si no estaba en condiciones, lo haría el mismo.

Bryan, por su parte, trataba de dormir un poco, recostado sobre la mesa con el codo sobre la mesa y su cara sobre su palma. Arthur estaba sentado a un lado del otro rubio, mirando sus respectivas cosas.

En ese momento entran Francia, España, Romano y Canadá.

Al ver al gemelo, Arthur tiembla, el parecido casi exagerado entre el canadiense y el estadounidense era temible, peor que una pesadilla. Las cuatro naciones recién llegadas ven al inglés con cara de extrañeza, pero al que primero se le borra es a Francia, que va, literalmente, volando hacia el británico.

-¡Angleterre~~! –Unos corazones salían de si mismo mientras abrazaba al cejudo.- ¡Mon amour, te extrañe tanto! Imaginar que te fui a visitar y no me quisiste ver, ¡Malo, malo! –alegaba, como todo un niño.-

-Tsch, Francia, eres el mismo insoportable de siempre. –mascullaba, siendo de vuelta el mismo-

-Pero cherie… te eh buscado todo este tiempo. Y nada, amour~ dile algo. –le exigía al canadiense.- Pon en regla a tu padre, por favor. –

-Ehm… -Canadá se pone nervioso.-

-No hagas nada, Matthew. –dice el británico al norteamericano.-

El canadiense solo asiente y se va a su puesto junto a Romano. España también se acerca a los antiguos piratas y empiezan a entablar conversación.

Todo iba más o menos normal, iban llegando naciones de vez en cuando. Todas eran parejas, eso noto el inglés.

Primero: Alemania e Italia (que iba dormido). Segundo: Dinamarca y Noruega, junto a Suecia, Finlandia e Islandia. Terceros: Turquía, Egipto, Holanda, Bélgica, los anfitriones Suiza y Liechtenstein, junto a Austria y Hungría. En cuarto lugar, llegaron Rusia y China, ambos con cara de exhaustos por el largo viaje. Y finalmente en quinto lugar llegaron Grecia y Japón, y el resto de las naciones que faltaban.

Pero, ¿Dónde estaba la persona que quería ver? ¿Dónde estaba su Alfred?

No termino de pensar en eso, ya que el americano llego, en último lugar como de costumbre.

...

Se le helo el corazón, eso se sintió en toda la sala, que enmudeció al notar como se miraban ambas naciones de habla inglesa. América miraba a las esmeraldas de su antiguo amor, mientras que a este le titilaba la vista por ver semejante obra de arte… había olvidado lo hermoso que era su niño, su amor. No lo podía ni creer.

-Ame… -iba a hablar, estaba de pie, temblando.-

Pero Alfred solo paso de él como si no fuese nada. Como si fuese algo más barato que el propio viento.

Para esa instancia, todo el mundo sabia que la Relación Especial… ya no era tan especial.

* * *

La reunión iba casi por la mitad y final. Cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió.

Se había dado un descanso y aun no era el turno para hablar de los representantes de Reino Unido. Gales se fue, llevando a Arthur del brazo.

Inglaterra había estado toda la reunión mirando, sin descaro, al americano, esperando una mirada, una palabra, algo, pero nada… nada de eso paso. Todos sentían cierta lastima por el inglés, muchas de las naciones que pensaban eso detestaban a Arthur, pero sabían su trágica historia y dolor personal, algo es lo que cuenta la historia misma, pero otra cosa es saber como lo siente una nación.

Mientras que Alfred fue el único que se quedo en la sala de conferencias, haciendo vaya saber que cosa con su celular. Arthur logro escabullirse del agarre de su hermano, y ahora estaba entrando a la sala, para encarar al rubio que le rompió el corazón.

No sabia que hacer realmente, solo quería una respuesta, algo…

Entro finalmente, sin hacer ruido. Descubrió al americano jugando un juego de carreras en su teléfono, como un niño, eso le hizo sonreír.

-¿Alfred? –llamo, este se quedo en blanco con tan solo oír ese acento inglés.-

El rubio mas oscuro le miro, sus ojos titilaban de asombro tras sus cristales. Arthur se acerco, mas Alfred se paro bruscamente, alejándose a medida que el otro se acercaba, casi con desesperación, alzando al brazo. Cuando lo tuvo a punto, el estadounidense le corrió el brazo con fuerza, lastimándolo.

-¡Vete! –le grito, mientras sentía que algo se empezaba a quebrar en él y sobretodo en Arthur.-

Los ojos del europeo eran cristalinos, dignos jades apunto de estallar en llanto.

-Alfred… -extiende su brazo lastimado, la sangre empezaba a brotar de la herida producida por su ex amante.-…Why? –

El líquido escarlata se corría por los dedos y palma del de ojos verdes. Que caso omiso le hizo a ese acto desesperado, necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo.

-Vete… England… please, no lo hagas mas difícil. –pedía, oscureciendo su mirada.-

Alfred tomo su mano sangrante y la limpio con una servilleta de cocina. Arthur solo miraba, mientras finas gotas bajaban de sus ojos.

-Ya, ya no sangra. Mira. –le enseño su obra, sonriendo tristemente.-

-Alfred, dime, ¿Por qué? –insistía, sin importarle su herida.-

En ese momento a la mente del americano llegaron las palabras de Kiku ''Hazlo real''. ¿Real que cosa? ¿Romperle de nuevo el corazón a aquella persona que tanto le costo conquistar? ¿Arruinar toda una vida de obras y proyectos? ¿Qué debía hacer realidad? ¿Su dolor, quizá?

-Porque… porque… -pensaba algo hiriente, de forma inconsciente.- Porque ya no te amo mas.

Fue la pobre excusa que se le ocurrió, sabia que Arthur no le creería semejante mentira. Pero se equivoco, el inglés rompió en llanto frente a él, y lo único que la superpotencia hizo fue quedarse mudo, mirando como el otro se descargaba.

-¡Mientes! –gritaba.- ¡Mientes! ¡Tú dijiste que me amabas! ¡Me lo juraste! ¡Por… por sobre tu bandera! –

¿Tenia que traer el recuerdo donde juro amor al inglés frente a su símbolo más hermoso?

-Fue, fue una mentira. Ja-jamas le jura-ria amor a alguien como tu. –y de repente, todo se estaba empezando a ir, literalmente, al demonio.-

-¿Co-como? –abrió los ojos, rojos e irritados por el llanto.-

-¡Pues claro! –exploto, intencionalmente.- ¡Jamás amaría a alguien que cocina tan horrible! Y además, que es un borracho compulsivo que adora deprimirse. ¡¿Cómo podría amar a la persona que me arruino la vida? –ahora si se fue al carajo.-

¿Arruinarle la vida? ¿Eso había dicho?

El inglés se quedo mudo, en su lugar, mientras procesaba la información dicha por el americano. Mientras su corazón terminaba de romperse, algo mas, que no sabia a ciencia cierta que era, también se quebraba.

Arthur salió corriendo, no le importaba su orgullo, ya pisoteado. Su amado orgullo fue destrozado el día en que decidió acostarse con ese maldito infeliz malagradecido. Nunca tuvo que haberle hecho caso, ¡Jamás! Tuvo que olvidar esos sentimientos, guardarlos en la caja que estuvieron siempre. Ahí, ocultos, sin que nadie mas que el mismo los supiera.

Las naciones iban retornando a la sala de conferencias, y solo se atropellaron mutuamente al ver con Inglaterra salía corriendo, ocultando su rostro y sus lagrimas que afortunadamente nadie noto. Nadie, exceptuando Gales, Irlanda y Francia. Canadá que sabia de antemano lo que paso, se adentro en la habitación, junto a Japón, ambos miraron a su amigo y hermano, respectivamente.

-¿Ya? –pregunto Canadá.-

-Si, ya esta. –concluyo Alfred, alejándose de ambos chicos, escapándose de la multitud que seguía sorprendida.-

-Espero que Arthur-san no haga una locura. –recito Japón, que también sabía lo que pasaba ahí.-

-No creo, Inglaterra es sabio, no hará ninguna locura. –juraba el canadiense con una sonrisa.-

Francia oyó parte de la conversación. Y se sorprendió al notar que su amante, su adorado niño estaba relacionado con lo que paso entre América e Inglaterra.

Por otro lado, Irlanda se disponía a correr y golpear al yankee, seguido de un preocupado Gales, que temía, en especial, por la seguridad de su hermano. Bien lejos de todo eso, Rusia y China, sonreían de forma perversa, ante la penosa situación de Alfred Jones, pero China, sentía, en el fondo, cierta compasión hacia la persona que le quito y cuido a Hong Kong.

* * *

La lluvia había empezado a caer. ¿Por qué llovía justo ahora? ¿En ese momento? ¿No podía esperar a otro?

Las gotas eran finas y delgadas, pero filosas. Estas se estampaban en la ropa y cara del inglés, que caminaba entre la muchedumbre que evitaba mojarse, corriendo.

De reojo vio a una joven pareja tomada de la mano, sonriendo. La mujer parecía feliz de la vida, con tan solo tener a ese hombre que la hacia feliz. Por otro lado, el hombre, estaba dichoso y radiante, muy parecido a como América estaba cuando estaban juntos…

Que gente hipócrita. Pensaba Arthur con una sonrisa lasciva y una mirada sombría.

Pobre gente que pensaba que el amor existía. Lo que acababa de pasar le hacia darse cuenta de cuanto había desperdiciado en esa infructuosa relación. Había pensado todo ese tiempo que América lo amaba, hasta lo juro en el monumento a su bandera, su amada bandera que no hacia mas que salir en todos lados en esas malditas series que producía el país amante de la hamburguesa. Sonrió nuevamente, caminando ahora con pasos confiados.

Pese a la confianza que destellaba su andar, se sentía vacio por dentro, sin nada que llenara ese nuevo hueco que había nacido en su corazón. Ahora sentía que no lo tenía, que… era nada más ni nada menos que una parte de nada. Que nunca había estado ese lugar que llamaba ''corazón''.

Levanto un poco la vista, al pasar cierto local con destellantes luces blancas, parecidas a las de un hospital.

''Farmacia''

Decía el local.

Se quedo mirando como bobo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Pensó y pensó, hasta que tomo la decisión más penosa de toda su vida. Entrar a ese comercio farmacéutico, que lo llevaría a hacer, sin duda, una locura.

* * *

_Traducciones:_

_Beth?: _Galés. ¿Qué?  
_Lloegr: _Galés. Inglaterra

* * *

Quiero agradecerles enormemente su apoyo para con esta historia ^^ Y la razon del porque no actualicé se debio a que no tenia Internet en mi casa. Gracias, pero miles de gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios que me hacen seguir escribiendo dia a dia n.n sin ustedes no seria posible :)

Nos vemos en el proximo chap que es donde empieza el verdadero drama y como que ya se va descubriendo el porque Alfred dejo a Arthur.

Los quiero muchisimo :) Bye bye

**Proximo Capítulo: Cuando el dolor duele mucho, duérmelo.**


	8. Si el dolor duele mucho, duermelo

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**• Advertencias: **Antidepresivos y golpes

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo VIII: Cuando el dolor duele mucho, duérmelo.**

Entro a la farmacia, con la misma cara sombría con la que salió del edificio de conferencias. Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio, empujándola con la mano; el frio metal se le pego en la mano, dejándole una sensación de entumecimiento. Entro finalmente, sin rodeos y se encamino al mostrador donde estaba el farmacéutico, con ese guardapolvo blanco incandescente. El hombre que era un anciano, con gafas, le miro con rostro preocupado, o eso parecía, ¿Tan deplorable estaba?

Sonrió. Ya no le importaba eso.

-¿Disculpe, que necesita? –Pregunto el farmacéutico.-

Se quedo en silencio, pensando de manera cínica, no necesitaba pensar lo que ya era un hecho iba a hacer.

-Una caja de… -guarda silencio, a propósito, como en un drama.- Antidepresivos.

El hombre abre los ojos. ¿Ese chico que aparentaba ser tan joven tomando esas pastillas? Por suerte no era tonto, y le pidió receta.

-No la tengo. Creo que, la deje en casa. –Mintió, no había receta.-

-Entonces me temo que no puedo darle eso a una persona tan joven. Hoy en día la venta de medicamentos esta tan mal usada. ¡Creen que con solo venir a una farmacia y pedir algo de ese tipo esta bien! –Expresaba, con maña el anciano.-

-Mire, no me pondré a discutir, a decir verdad no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Los necesito para un amigo… no son para mi. –empezó a inventar.-

-¿Un amigo? ¿Y porque no vino este amigo a pedirlo si era tan urgente? –Encaro con obvia desconfianza.-

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior. Si empezó una mentira, había que tratar de terminarla y bien.

-Porque… esta ocupado. –Dijo, en voz baja pero audible.- Además los necesita urgente. ¡No sabe como esta! –Comenzó a exagerar, ayudado por los ademanes de sus brazos.-

Al hombre le importaba poco como estaba el estado emocional de ese ''amigo'' del inglés. Pero igual siguió escuchando.

-Acaba de romper finalmente con su novia y pss… ¡Esta muy mal! No sabe, rompió con ella hace dos meses y medio, casi, y justo el día de su Aniversario, ¿Lo puede creer? ¡Una tragedia! –cuando quería podía ser mas dramático (y creíble) que el propio Francia, por algo los dramaturgos ingleses eran tan reconocidos.-

Sin quererlo, empieza a contar su historia, invirtiendo un poco los papeles para ser más creíble el relato. El farmacéutico se compadece y va a la bodega, dejando al europeo solo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y ojerosos, le daban una pinta de desquiciado barbará. Realmente temible.

-Aquí están. –Llega con una caja de color blanco y rojo en sus manos.- Dígale a su amigo que por favor solo tome una cada 24 horas, sino podría padecer adicción y algunos efectos secundarios de los antidepresivos. –Dijo el farmacéutico, entregándole la caja a Inglaterra.-

Este la toma y la mira, volteándola de vez en cuando para apreciarla mejor. Paga con unos cuantos euros y empieza a marcharse. Sale de la farmacia sin un rumbo fijo, exactamente. Solo sabe que necesita un té, o a lo sumo agua. Para… darle esos medicamentos a su ''amigo'', que no era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo.

* * *

Aun en el edificio de Conferencias.

Irlanda del Sur toma violentamente a Estados Unidos por el cuello de la chaqueta, lo empuja contra un cuadro. Los vidrios del marco salen disparados por doquier cuando el cuerpo del rubio impacta contra ellos, emitiendo un gran grito de dolor y sorpresa. El pelirrojo, por su parte estaba furico, como si un demonio lo hubiese poseído o algo así. Gales desde atrás observaba todo, atento y sin perderse ningún detalle.

El americano quedo jadeando en el piso, con una gran herida surcándole la sien. Bryan lo vuelve a agarrar, desprevenido. Lo empuja de nuevo contra el marco ya destrozado y le golpea la cara con un buen y certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, que el rubio ni siquiera previo. Ahora no solo su cabeza sangraba, sino también tenía el labio partido.

-¡Maldito! –Exclamo el irlandés.- ¡Maldito bastardo malnacido! –le grita, volviendo a golpearle, pero en la otra mejilla.-

América solo jadeo, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su ''tío''. Cruzo miradas con Gales, detrás de Irlanda, los fantasmales ojos verdes del mayor le hicieron quedarse pasmado, quieto, dejando que lo golpeen.

Era los Estados Unidos de América, cuyo orgullo era infinito. Le costaba admitir sus errores, pero ahora, sabía bien, que estaba cometiendo uno. Y uno muy grande.

* * *

Japón se retiro, junto a Grecia. Rusia y China seguían en la sala de reuniones, hablando de vaya a saber que. Suiza, Austria, Liechtenstein y Hungría se fueron por un lado, reuniéndose con Prusia en el camino. España estaba tratando de convencer al italiano del sur de no matar al alemán, porque insistió en ir a comer con Feliciano. Ahora, el cuarteto término yendo a comer todos a un restaurante italiano donde Italia pidió pasta y Romano pizza. Obligando a sus parejas a que comieran lo mismo que ellos (aclaro: uno de una manera tan tierna que era imposible negarte, y el otro, literalmente obligándolo).

En cuanto a Francia, este caminaba muy silencioso al lado de Matthew, el cual estaba ausente, más que de costumbre. El francés solo podía pensar en la pequeña parte de la conversación que estuvo teniendo su pareja con el japonés. No quería pensar lo obvio, que su amorcito tenia que ver con la horrible separación de su rival y América. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué locura es esa? ¡Si Matt fue el que estuvo de acuerdo en un principio! El quería la felicidad de su hermano, pero sobretodo la de Inglaterra, porque aunque este se olvidara casi siempre de él, lo tenia muy presente y era como, mas bien era realmente, como su madre o padre. Canadá vivió muchísimas cosas al lado de Reino Unido, y como tal acompañante, sabia que la felicidad de su mentor estaba, directa o indirectamente, relacionada con la de su gemelo.

Por eso era impensable que el canadiense tuviera algo que ver con la separación de ambos chicos.

-¿Mon petit? –Le llama, serio, Canadá se voltea, curioso.- Necesitamos hablar. –

La sangre se le helo por un segundo al canadiense, que solo asintió y sigue a su amante por donde lo guiaba.

* * *

La situación con Grecia y Japón era similar. Solo que el griego no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba entre las naciones de habla inglesa, solo noto que su novio estaba mas callado que de costumbre, misterioso.

Heracles sabia que Kiku aun, muy en el fondo, amaba a cierto inglés. Pero sus sentimientos se encontraban divididos, entre este y el norteamericano que era, en pocas palabras su ''amigo''. Pero el griego, que no era ningún tonto, dejo pasar eso porque creía que era algo que se iba a pasar con el tiempo, no dudaba del amor que le tenía el nipón, si dudaba de sus intenciones ocultas.

-¿Kiku? –Este le mira.-

-¿Qué pasa, Heracles-san? –Pregunta, sin saber a que rumbo llevaría esa conversación.-

* * *

En Reino Unido. Escocia e Irlanda del Norte estaban mirando la TV, como dos hipnotizados. Hasta que suena el teléfono, se debaten entre quien contesta, ganando la contienda el pelirrojo mayor, por lo que el menor contesta a regañadientes.

-Hello? –dice, sin ganas.- ¡Ah, hola jefecito! –exclamaba, alegre-

Escocia le saca el teléfono de un manotazo, haciendo que el otro se sobe la cara por el dolor causado por su hermano mayor. La sutileza del escocés era realmente envidiable, ¿No?

-¿Diga? William habla. –

-¿William? Soy yo. –dice su jefe del otro lado del tuvo.-

-Si, si. ¿Qué pasa, boss? –Pregunta, queriendo ir al punto de la llamada.-

-Recibí una noticia del primer ministro en Ginebra. Dijo que la reunión suya y de los países ya había terminado. Pero que no encontraba a ninguno de sus hermanos. –

La temperatura descendió para el mayor de las Islas Británicas.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunta, aun sin procesar de todo la información.-

-Que no encontramos ni a Arthur, ni a Glen ni al hermano de Alan. –Repitió su jefe.-

-Yo… yo los llamo, no se preocupe. Adiós. –Cuelga sin esperar respuesta.-

A su lado, el norirlandés le mira curioso, esperando una respuesta por parte del mayor. Y lo único que recibió fue su abrigo sobre la cabeza, el pelirrojo salió corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Apúrate, Ulster, hay que irnos ya! –Gritaba, ya desde fuera de la casa.-

-¡Si! –El irlandés sale corriendo, siguiendo al otro, ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

* * *

Arthur estaba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana. ¿Dónde se habrían metido sus hermanos? A decir verdad, desde hace bastante rato no los veía, desde que huyo del edificio. Pero, ¿En verdad los quería ver ahora que estaba a punto de calmar ese dolor punzante en su pecho? ¡Claro que no!

En su mano derecha tenia la caja blanca, con los antidepresivos. Y en la otra un vaso de agua. Dejo este a un lado, en la mesita de noche. Y abrió la caja, con sumo cuidado, evitando hacer algún escándalo, aunque no serbia de nada hacerse el silencioso, si estaba solo en esa gran habitación.

Saco la tira de pastillas, miro la tableta un par de veces y sonrió, ya no necesitaría pensar por un buen rato.

En toda su vida jamás pensó que terminaría así, drogándose con puras drogas contra el malestar emocional. ¿De que serbia realmente hacer eso? Siempre pensó que las personas que tomaban esas cosas eran realmente fracasados, que no podían hacer nada por su vida. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba! Ahora entendía porque esas personas hacían lo que hacían, obran así precisamente por la misma situación que él, por no tener apoyo emocional, por estar solos, por sentirse aislados del resto del mundo.

Cuando pensó en eso, recordó instintivamente a sus hermanos; William, Glen, Bryan y Alan, sus hermanos mayores en su infancia habían sido dignos demonios con él. La violencia de Escocia, la indiferencia de Gales, las bromas pesadas de Irlanda del Norte y el horrible cinismo de Irlanda…

…Pero aun así había momentos agradables.

Como cuando se lastimaba y Escocia lo curaba, cuando necesitaba aprender algo y Gales le instruía, o como cuando lo alimentaba. Y sobretodo, cuando quería hacerle alguna broma pesada a William, los gemelos siempre estuvieron ahí. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas ante esos recuerdos que se amontonaban en su mente.

Después, vinieron más. Muchos más.

Las personas que aparecían también le habían hecho mal y bien, en un punto. Francia, siempre en primer lugar, el amor desenfrenado que duro poco pero por lo poco que duro fue demasiado intenso, con Francia aprendió lo que significaba ''amor'', mas no lo llego a expresar demasiado hacia el rubio de pelo largo. En segundo lugar, vino España, como siempre con esa sonrisa alegre e irritante, que jamás dedicaba para él, sino para los demás. Recordó sus días de pirata y, obviamente el personaje principal era el hispano, Antonio se veía literalmente delicioso con esos trajes llamativos y que dejaban paso a la imaginación del hombre. Muchos de sus recuerdos con el español eran realmente para la censura extrema.

Se ríe, en una mueca amarga.

Después viene Prusia, su eterno ''amigo'', la única persona que hoy en día le hacia sonreír y reír con sinceridad. Desde que conoció a ese albino le cambio la vida, fue su aliado en muchas ocasiones; eran compatibles. Y las veces que fue su enemigo, realmente no le quería hacer daño.

La guerra de los treinta años se hizo presente. El día en que su amigo prusiano perdió a su hermano el Sacro Imperio Romano. Todo lo que paso después de eso, el corazón partido de Italia, la desvergüenza de Francia. Toda esa miseria, realmente horrible.

Ahora, en el presente, su situación quizá no haya cambiado demasiado. Digo, sigue siendo una nación importante, la sexta a nivel mundial, y una de las más poderosas del mundo. Pero… su lugar, su Imperio… sus colonias queridas ahora le odiaban.

La indiferencia de sus hijos era lo más terrible de todo, peor que la soledad. Si bien debía admitir que a veces se olvidaba de Canadá, lo apreciaba por sobre muchos de los otros por haber sido su única salvación a la desolación aquel año de 1776. Australia y Nueva Zelanda llegaron a su vida en aquellos años, y se marcharon, como todos. El australiano lo traiciono, dejándolo de lado por Alfred; al igual que la neozelandesa.

Y es que siempre todo tenía que volver a él, siempre a ÉL. Su vida giraba en torno a ese maldito norteamericano que, pese a haber roto finalmente su corazón, lo amaba, ahora más que nunca.

…Era un maldito masoquista.

Se dejo de recuerdos dolorosos y procedió a beber la pastilla, con cierta incomodidad. Bebió todo el vaso de agua, hasta dejarlo vacio.

Sintió la garganta arder, y suavizada al mismo tiempo por el fresco mineral que había ingerido. ¿Cuánto tardaría en hacer efecto? Según tenia entendido estas cosas son de rápido. Miro la caja para cerciorarme de que el efecto no es muy tardío.

Quince minutos era el tiempo químicamente establecido.

¿Cuánto habría pasado desde que lo tomo? ¿Cinco entre que llegaba a su estomago, se disolvía y meditaba? ¿Quizá siete como una locura? Solo deseaba que hiciera ya efecto y por fin pudiera dejar de sentir esta angustia.

…

Los quince minutos se cumplieron y… ¡Nada! Se sentía inclusive peor que antes…

Ahora ya van veinte minutos, y, sentía una ligera euforia extraña, casi anormal. Tenia la garganta seca y el estomago de Arthur era una bolsa de acido. Pese a estas condiciones nada favorables, la energía empezó a nacer. Se puso de pie y mirando al piso, empezó a pisarlo, como para ver si había algún entumecimiento en su pie o algo parecido. Nada. Ningún síntoma secundario en sus piernas, ¿Por qué hacia esas cosas fuera de la realidad? ¿Era efecto de la pastilla? Podría ser…

Aunque tuviera toda esa energía, todavía había un hueco por demás grande en su estomago. Pero eso ya no le importaba, solo quería aprovechar esa extraña y repentina alegría producto de la droga.

Fue hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió. Rumbo hacia quien sabe que.

* * *

Estados Unidos yacía en el piso del baño, todo empapado y ensangrentado; especial y únicamente su cara. Los anteojos salieron volando hacia ya rato. No tenía idea de donde estaban Texas, tampoco era como si lo tuviera muy presente, pese a que la mirada la tenía desorientada y aturdida.

El irlandés estaba frente a él, jadeando y tronándose los dedos de ambas manos, preparándose para golpearlo, ahora iría por sus piernas. Gales lo detuvo, con un solo sonido. El de un sonoro ''basta''.

-¿Crees que haciendo eso arreglaras las cosas, Bryan? –pidió saber, realmente eso respondería muchas cosas de la situación, pero no le importaba como terminaría el americano, solo la seguridad y política de su hermano menor.-

-Si, a decir verdad. –eso nadie lo esperaba. Irlanda era tan inestable.-

Alfred se rio, escupiendo sangre y limpiándose con su antebrazo. Los hermanos lo miraron, uno enojado y el otro serio.

-No sabía que los hermanos de Iggy lo quisieran tanto. Es que el se pasa hablando de cómo lo abandonaron toda su vida que creí que eran enemigos o algo así. –Decía, con ironía, muy ajeno al alegre norteamericano.- Son una familia tan rara. –Dice, como si nada, sonriendo.-

Irlanda amaga a golpearlo de nuevo, pero otra vez Gales lo detiene, esta vez con una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. –Iba acercándose al estadounidense, empezando a hablarle, el de gafas lo mira.- Odiamos a nuestro hermano toda nuestra vida. ¿Por qué? Por muchas razones, Escocia lo cree indefenso y débil, a mi me quito mi autonomía, a Ulster y Eire los separo. A demás, de que nos esclavizo con impuestos y guerras muy costosas. –Expresaba, sin apartar su verdosa mirada de la azul del chico.-

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? –Exigió saber el americano, no entendía el punto al cual quería llegar el galés.-

-Tu, como ex territorio británico debe saber lo que implica estar con mi hermano, ¿No? –la gélida mirada de Gales ahora se tornaba mas profunda.- El estar solo te afecto bastante, ¿No es así? –Dio en la tecla.- Me pregunto… ¿Por qué amas a Arthur si te independizaste de él? –Hizo como que pensaba.-

-¡Cállate! ¡Tu escoria no sabes nada! –Alfred se pone de pie, totalmente enojado.- Si yo no hacia eso… el, Arthur jamás me vería como un adulto. –dice, mirando con frustración el piso y apretando sus puños. Temblaba ligeramente.-

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Siempre dices que era para madurar, pero, ni siquiera tú lo crees, porque no dices lo que en verdad sientes, ¿Por qué no me dices que al igual que nosotros tú también te hartaste de él? –

Irlanda abrió los ojos hasta que parecía que estos se iban a caer de sus cuencas. ¿Adonde quería llegar Gales con todo ese palabrerío? Conocía a su hermano y sabia que era un genio en las habilidades mentales, el dominio de la psiquis para conseguir lo que quería, era nato de su personalidad. Pero no entendía como pretendía usar ese don ahora.

Estados Unidos deja de temblar para mirar confundido a Cymru, el cual tenia aun esa mirada fría y que delataba que no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que decía.

-Yo… yo… yo amo a Inglaterra. –tartamudeaba.-

-¿Entonces porque lo dejaste? –pregunta finalmente, sonríe para si mismo, victorioso.-

-Porque… porque… -

* * *

_El vuelo numero 613 rumbo a Ginebra acaba de partir. Repito, el vuelo numero 613 rumbo a Ginebra acaba de partir._

Decían los parlantes del aeropuerto de Londres. En el avión, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte iban realmente agitados. El escocés le conto a su hermano lo que había dicho su jefe hace minutos, y, como hace dos meses, el irlandés sintió una gran falta en su pecho, esa falta y preocupación que le hacia sentir su hermano menor.

-Will, ¿Estas seguro de que todo va a estar bien? –pregunta esperanzado.-

-No lo se Alan, no lo se. Me gustaría creer que será así, pero… no lo se. –El constante negativo por parte del mayor de las islas, no era tranquilizante en absoluto.-

Cuando Escocia decía ''no lo se'' es porque algo muy malo estaba pasando ahí. Algo realmente malo.

¿Qué has hecho ahora Arthur?

Era lo que se preguntaban ambos hermanos. Mas la pregunta del millón: '' ¿Y Gales e Irlanda que mierda hacen?''

Sin duda nunca más mandarían a esos dos a cuidar de alguien, nunca más.

* * *

Ya se que vamos por el capitulo 8 y se dieron muy pocas pistas del porque terminaron separados ;O; Pero en el proximo capi ya se resuelve esa pregunta que tenian :) el porque terminaron.

NOTA: una amiga me comento que el uso de antidepresivos genera como una euforia momentanea, aliviando ese sentimiento amargo. Si hay algun error... MIL PERDONES!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en serio me ponen muy contenta cada vez que los recibo n.n!

Y tengo una sorpresa para ustedes chicas... pero es a eleccion. Miren, desde que termine este fic hace como un año me habia planteado el hecho de que Iggy sufria mucho en él y América casi nada; crei aliviar mi dolor con un final alternativo al final verdadero pero me quede con las ganas, y como siempre me dicen que quieren que sufra Alfred pues... ¿Que les parece si hago una historia en base al final alternativo que pondre obviamente cuando este ya el ultimo capitulo? Seria uno de esos fics darks y tragicos que a la autora le gustan .w.

Pondre el poll en mi perfil :) es a decision de ustedes, desde ya gracias ^^

Bye bye~

PD: MUCHISISISIMAS gracias a que me ayudo a hacer el poll :) -no sabia y no tenia ganas de traducir -.- o sea, es complicado D: (?)-

**Proximo Capítulo: Verdad y Consecuencia**


	9. Verdad y Consecuencia

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**• Advertencias: **Uso excesivo de antidepresivos, depresión, locura. ¿Golpes?

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo IX: Verdad y Consecuencia**

La lluvia había parado hacia ya rato. Pero se seguía respirando el típico aire húmedo luego de que esta haya finalizado. El cielo aun seguía gris, era una intensa mancha gris, inmensa y aterradora, muy por encima de las nubes se notaban los rayos, lo que indicaba que volvería a llover tarde o temprano. Pero por lo menos ahora la mayoría de la gente llevaba paraguas. Los coches que derrapaban en el agua que aun quedaba en las cloacas, salpicaba a la mayoría...

Ese era el caso de Arthur, que estaba empapado por culpa de los coches y la previa llovizna.

Pero no le importaba, estaba… nuevo, realmente nuevo, mejor que antes y siempre. Aun sentía ese vacio, pero era compensado con esa extraña euforia que tenía. No importaba la lluvia, ni los malditos automovilistas, nada. Solo importaba su felicidad… esa felicidad ganada por una droga.

Ahora estaba en una plaza desierta. O eso creía el, muy lejos de donde estaba, el griego y el japonés tenían una charla, como también la tenían el francés y el canadiense a varios metros mas. Pero ahora no importaban ellos, claro que no…

Lo había visto en las películas y tenia ganas de intentarlo. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no probar?

Ahí había un farol, que destilaba una incandescente luz. Lo tomo con ambas manos y empezó a girar, como una persona fuera de si o un borracho. Se reía mientras giraba, sintiéndose, no se, ¿Especial por hacer eso?

¿Hasta donde había caído su orgullo? Ahora ni lo sentía, y eso le producía nervios, ¿Tan potente era esa pastilla como para hacer que este haciendo un espectáculo de si mismo? Realmente no importaba…

Claro que no. Porque no había nadie para apreciar su locura.

Nadie… ni siquiera sus fieles amigas las hadas.

Hace tanto que no las veía, las extrañaba, ellas eran sus únicas y verdaderas amigas, que lo apoyaban y le decían cuando estaban las cosas bien y mal, las únicas que a lo largo de la gran historia estuvieron presentes a su lado, no en los libros, claro, pero si en su corazón, porque eran únicamente suyas, sus amigas.

Las necesitaba, y no sabía como encontrarlas. No tenia ni idea del porque se habían desaparecido, pero desde que se fueron se sentía vacio, realmente vacio, como si toda una vida plagada de guerras jamás hubiese existido.

¿Es verdad que esas guerras jamás existieron y solo fueron un producto de su imaginación? ¿Sera verdad eso?

Detiene su locura por un momento, y mira al piso y sus propias manos. Temblaban. Temblaban como gelatina.

No hizo falta mencionar que dos gruesas lágrimas de impotencia cayeron de sus ojos, estaban tibias, en comparación con el frio de ese día.

-¡Jajá! ¿En serio? –

¿Qué era eso? Volteo para encontrarse con una feliz pareja, hablando de trivialidades. Se veían felices, realmente felices. El dolor se hizo mas intenso con escuchar esas palabras, esas palabras que sabia inconscientemente jamás volvería a tener. Palabras cálidas, en un momento frio, era esa frase tan corta y simple, que encerraba un millón de sentimientos. Era un hermoso…

-Te amo. –Le dijo el hombre a su pareja, una mujer que rio encantada de la vida.-

Parecían un cuento, personas que al tomarse de la mano parece que jamás se separaran. El beso del príncipe azul. La princesa esperando ser rescatada.

Sonrió hundido en amargura. Desolado.

El había creído que su vida estaba completa cuando tuvo al americano a sus pies, diciéndole que lo amaba, no pedía nada mas a Dios, sus rezos habían sido escuchados. El amor de la persona que mas quería había sido confesado, de una manera extraña, pero verídica, daba fe de ello.

Arthur era la princesa en el castillo, encerrada, esperando al príncipe que lo fuera a rescatar. Ese príncipe era Alfred, que, como en los cuentos, había ido a rescatarle.

En un ejemplo no tan fantástico, se traduce como que América lo salvo de la soledad a la que creía estaba confinado para y por siempre. Solo con pronunciar ''te amo'' ya lo había sacado del abismo.

La felicidad de ese momento no se comparaba con nada…

¡Y es que era un maldito masoquista!

Durante esos dos meses no dejo de pensar en él, no dejo de llorar por él, dejo de hacer todo por él… para esperarlo, para esperar su respuesta. Sabia desde un momento que jamás la tendría como quería, pero… ¡Oh, mierda! Si no alejaba esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente jamás seria realmente feliz…

…

…

…

¿Feliz? ¿Había dicho feliz?

Si, lo había dicho.

¿Qué era la felicidad sin Alfred? ¿Qué era para Arthur la felicidad sin su americano idiota? Alguien dígamelo, porque no lo se.

Desde que ese maldito mocoso emancipado entro a su vida, había sido la razón de su sonrisa, no sabia porque. El hilo rojo del destino los mantenía unidos, mas fuertes que nunca, inclusive ahora.

Antes de conocer a Alfred, no había hilo rojo que atara su alma a la de alguien. El creyó que debía ver a esas parejas atadas la una a la otra sin saberlo por siempre… como por ejemplo:

Francia y Jeanne D' Arc. El lazo más fuerte que había visto. Y el cual él rompió en pedazos tan pequeños e imposibles de separar. Pero… ¿Qué había ganado con eso? ¿El odio de Francia? No, claro que no, había… había algo mas. El hilo de Francis no desapareció, es más, estaba suelto nada más.

Pasaron quizá cientos de años para volver a ver ese hilo unido al de otra persona, como en su caso, al de un niño de ojos violetas. Que llamo Matthew, Canadá. El destino que había querido destruir, volvió a reconstruirse de una manera incluso más solida que antes, porque, el canadiense era una nación, incapaz de morir, todo lo contrario a Jeanne.

La desolación lo invadió de pronto en aquellas épocas. ¿Por qué ese francés si tenia un destino para compartir con alguien y el no? ¿Es que acaso no había un alma compatible para él? ¿Un humano tal vez? ¿Ni siquiera un puto animal de compañía?...

Y, como pasaría hace solo un año, sus rezos fueron escuchados por Dios.

Conoció a Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos, y noto que sus destinos estaban entrelazados. Al principio no lo podía ni creer, ¿Un niño? ¿Un niño era su alma compatible?...

Al parecer si. Y no podía estar mas alegre de ello.

Durante la independencia ese hilo se rompió, pero después, cuando se volvieron a ver años después, volvió a unirse, para jamás separarse de nuevo.

Miro su mano izquierda, su dedo meñique, ahí estaba. Su hilo rojo, atravesando los muchos de kilómetros que había de diferencia entre él y el americano. Seguían unidos, ¿Por qué? Si habían terminado. Si… si le rompió el corazón.

…

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo asolo. Con un grito ahogado se llevo la mano izquierda a la cabeza, mientras que con la otra se sostenía del farol donde hace rato bailaba. Se acuclillo en el frio suelo. Llorando amargamente.

Lo que hizo después fue solo desesperación. Digno factor de desesperación frente a un dolor irreal.

Tomo el frasco de pastillas, y con un poco de agua de un bebedero.

Se las tomo todas.

No fue como la primera vez. Ahora el efecto había sido instantáneo. Sintió algo diferente a la primera vez, sintió que su mente se desconectaba y que todo se volvía negro, mientras iba caminando a un lugar desconocido.

-No, no, no. –se escuchaba detrás de un arbusto.- Justo cuando creíamos que el amo iba a mejorar. ¡Maldición! –Exclamaba un hada, de color verde, mientras veía como su amo se tambaleaba, rumbo a lo desconocido.-

-Rápido, rápido. –Exclamo otra hada de color amarillo.- ¡Hay que avisarles a los otros amos! –

-¿Te refieres a Glen y Bryan? –dijeron el hada verde, y otra, también verde pero mas oscura.-

-Si, si. –Decía el hada amarilla.- Yo iré con el amo Glen, ustedes vayan con Bryan… -

Llega otra hada, esta vez de color rojo.

-¡Chicas! ¡William y Alan están viniendo! –dijo, apresurada, pero con emoción.-

-¡¿Qué? –Dijeron las otras tres hadas.-

-¡Si~! Me lo dijo el unicornio. –

-Eso es una buena noticia. –Afirma el hada esmeralda, mientras que las otras tres asienten.-

-Díganle a Buel que frene al amo. Gre y En vayan con Escocia y Ulster, yo y Elow iremos con Glen y Bryan. –Dice el hada roja.-

-¡Entendido! –Las hadas verdes salen volando a gran velocidad.-

Aparece otra hada, ahora de color azul, era Buel.

-¿Entendiste, Buel? Ve y sigue al amo. –

-Comprendo, iré, no te preocupes, Erd. –El hada azul va tras Inglaterra, mientras que las otras salen rumbo al lugar donde estaban los hermanos.-

* * *

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, con Grecia y Japón.

Kiku no entendía el porque su pareja lo llevo a un parque desolado, encima después de una larga tormenta. El castaño estaba sentado a su lado, en un banco, con la mirada distraída hacia el horizonte. Tenía a uno de sus gatos sobre su cabeza, y otro relajadamente en el brazo.

-Ehm, ¿Heracles-san? –Pronuncia el japonés, el otro lo mira.- ¿Para que me trajo aquí? –Pregunta, curioso y serio a la vez.-

Grecia guarda silencio un momento, pensando en las palabras justas. Con su mirada ambigua, pero firme al mismo tiempo, le dice a su acompañante:

-¿Qué ocurre entre tu y América, Kiku? –fue demasiado directo, el japonés palideció.-

-N-n-no s-se a q-que se refiere. Yo y América-san somos buenos amigos… -fue interrumpido.-

-No me mientas. Se que le guardas rencor después de lo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. –

¿Tenia que mencionar a sus amadas ciudades devastadas por la bomba nuclear? El corazón del japonés se achica con ese comentario, tan duro y frio, Grecia sin saberlo era muy hiriente.

-Kiku, solo te pido que confíes en mi, un poco… se que yo no soy Arthur, pero... –El asiático mira sorprendido a su amante.- Pero, intentare serlo, si quieres, puedo cambiar. Si hay algo que te molesta de nuestra relación, solo dime, e intentare cambiar, te lo prometo. –Decía el griego, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.-

Kiku se sintió apenado de que el mediterráneo se sintiera así. El amaba a Grecia, pero… aun sentía algo por Arthur, no iba a negarlo, también el rencor contra América no era falso.

-No, Heracles, no debes cambiar nada de ti. –Decía, ahora con una seriedad nueva el nipón.- El problema soy yo, no puedo superar el pasado, pese a vivir muy bien el presente, no logro olvidar el dolor por el que pase. Y, yo se que en el fondo tu te sientes mal porque aun quiero a Arthur-san, pero debería rendirme, porque el tiene a Alfred-san, aparte… -plasma una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.- Aparte yo te tengo a ti, Heracles-san, con eso, creo que es suficiente, ¿No?

El griego lo mira, sorprendido, y después sonríe con ternura. Se acerca a los labios del japonés, para depositar un beso en ellos…

Pero…

-¡Alto ahí! –Grita alguien.-

Ese acento galo… no, ¿Qué tenia que ver este aquí?

-¿Francis? –La pareja que estaba en el banco se sorprende, realmente, al ver al galo ahí parado, extendiendo su brazo para que frenaran lo que iba a hacer, con el canadiense detrás de él.-

-¡Si! Paren esto, YA. –decía el francés, ninguno entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.-

-Francia, podrías decirme, por amor a Zeus, ¿Qué te pasa? –Exigía, un poco molesto el mediterráneo.-

-Todo tiene una explicación, te lo prometo Grecia. –

Sin mucho cuidado, casi con violencia, tira del brazo de su pareja. Canadá emite un quejido por el agarre forzoso del otro, que tenia una cara de muy pocos amigos. Japón se sorprende un poco, el francés amaba a su canadiense, ¿Por qué lo trataba tan despectivamente?

-Kiku, dime, ¿Por qué apoyaste esto? –y, sin quererlo, ya sabia la razón del porque actuaba así el rubio de ojos azules.-

El japonés ensancha los ojos. Con ''esto'' se refería a lo de América e Inglaterra, ¿No? Vacilo un momento, dudando sobre a que se refería el francés, pero al ver la cara de angustia en el rubio mellizo del estadounidense, afirmo sus sospechas. Abre sus ojos marrones, preparándose para lo siguiente.

-Tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar. –Dice Kiku, serio.- No fue nuestra culpa, no culpe a Matthew-san, el, como yo y Alfred-san somos solamente esclavos de la voluntad de nuestros superiores. –Baja la mirada, para evitar encontrarse con la atenta del galo.-

Francia iba a protestar, pero guardo silencio, recordando las palabras que hace momentos le había dedicado su canadiense, explicándole, un poco sin mucho detalle la situación que estaban afrontando.

* * *

_Francis y Matthew estaban frente a un claro, ambos mirándose, la escena parecía romántica, como no teniendo a la nación del Amor. Pero era todo lo contrario, había mucha seriedad de por medio, el francés le había encarado preguntando que pasaba con respecto a las naciones de habla inglesa que tenia por padre/madre y hermano._

_-Petit, estoy esperando tu respuesta. –repitió Francia, con tono agridulce.-_

_El canadiense se encoge en su puesto, y entreabre un poco sus ojos violetas, para mirar a los azules de su amante, todo angustiado._

_-Pla-planean, planean dejar a Arthur en un aislamiento político/militar. –Dijo finalmente, asustado por la reacción del otro.-_

_Francia palidece, ¿Había escuchado bien lo que dijo el más joven? ¿Era verdad eso? No, claro que no, no podía ser, pero si era, ¿Quiénes planeaban eso?_

_-¿Quién…? –no pudo terminar porque el otro siguió, empezando a sollozar.-_

_-Kiku, yo y Al. –soltó gruesas lagrimas que cayeron al piso, manchando la tierra.- ¡Pero no fue nuestra culpa! ¡Nos obligaron! ¡Ni siquiera nos dejaron tiempo para pensar, te lo juro, Francis, créeme! –empezó a desesperarse, gritando.-_

_El galo solamente escuchaba, con una mirada sombría, cubierta por su cabello rubio. _

_-Estaban… el gobierno de Al estaba preocupado por la divulgación de los documentos secretos y, y, y… -empieza a tartamudear.- ¡Estaban aterrados! Le pidieron al gobierno de Japón usar una pantalla, y aceptaron, y le ofrecieron a mi jefe ser también una pantalla. Y… -_

_Los sollozos del canadiense cesaron, lo único que se escucho por todo el bosque fue el sonido de una bofetada, contra la mejilla del norteamericano. Francis le había golpeado._

_-Fra-Fran… -_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sabias que Angleterre se ilusiono! ¡El… el estaba tan feliz! ¡Hasta Kiku ayudo en esto! ¿Aislamiento? ¿Político? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Somos naciones, Matthew, por amor a Dios! No podemos pretender todo el tiempo que todo anda bien, si el problema fue culpa de los humanos, que los propios humanos arreglen el problema. ¡Yo también estoy afectado con eso! ¿O no escuchaste que hay mensajes horribles contra mi jefe? –Decía con fuerza el francés, descargándose.- ¡También Ita-chan, el maldito Krautz y hasta Iván! –_

_-Lo, lo se, pero… -iba a decir algo, cuando el francés lo agarro de los hombros, aun tenia lagrimas en el rostro. Mas la mejilla roja del golpe.-_

_-Hasta tú puedes estar involucrado. –murmuro en voz baja, misteriosa.- Pero eso… ¡Eso no te da derecho a faltar a tus principios! –_

_¿Principios? Lo había olvidado, el, Canadá era, era… era miembro de la Mancomunidad. Una de las personas en quien su padre confiaba, y aun así… aun así…_

* * *

Incluso a él le dolió esa bofetada, había sido por puro impulso, de verdad, nunca le hubiese golpeado a Matthew, pero ahora… estaba tan molesto. Que no entraba en si.

-Sera mejor que, que arreglemos esto. –Dice Grecia, sin saber exactamente que pasaba.-

-Tienes razón, Grecia. –le apoya Francia.- Convoquen a una junta extraordinaria mañana a primera hora. Todos deberán ir. Sin excepción. –manda el rubio, autoritario como nunca.-

El asiático y el otro europeo se miran, y asienten el uno al otro, sabían que cuando el francés no estaba de humor, era mejor dejarlo solo y con sus pensamientos. Igualmente estaba el canadiense ahí, por lo que no seria mucho riesgo.

Decidieron que llamarían a Suiza y le pedirían que los ayude a juntar a todas las naciones de las cuales no poseían su número para avisarles.

Canadá se queda ahí, mirando como la pareja euroasiática se va tomada de la mano, planeando los pasos del día siguiente. En su mente solo había tres cosas: su discusión y el golpe de Francis, la traición a su antiguo maestro, y como se desarrollo todo, tres meses antes.

* * *

_Tres meses atrás._

_Canadá estaba en casa de su hermano, ayudando a este a producirse para su salida con Inglaterra. Dentro de unos días era su aniversario, y quería estar realmente presentable para su británico._

_En la cama del americano yacían todos los conjuntos que había desechado. Y seguía por más._

_-¿Este? –le muestra el de ojos violetas a su mellizo que estaba en la cama, junto a una pila de ropa. Lo que le mostro fue un conjunto deportivo, muy atractivo.-_

_-No, a Arthur le gusta formal, Mattie. FOR-MAL. –Dijo, rindiéndose.- ¡Arg! Maldigo solo tener mis trajes militares y ropa deportiva, ¡Tengo tan pocos trajes formales! Iggy se molestara si llego como si nada. –Se tiro a la cama, estirándose.-_

_Mientras que las amatistas del canadiense se posaban en el cuerpo de su hermano, por su mente pasaban un millón de cosas. Algunas graciosas, otras no tanto. La primera era el ver tan ensimismado a su hermano ''buscando'' un traje formal para su cita con Arthur. Le agradaba ver ese lado tierno y consentido de Alfred, el querer que su antiguo tutor quedara mas que satisfecho con verle el día mas importante de sus vidas, eso era un lado de América que no conocía._

_Por eso estaba ahí, ayudando a su hermano a buscar ropa adecuada. Sabía que se quedaría una semana, sino más, en territorio inglés. Por eso debían seleccionar las prendas correctas. _

_Hasta ahora solamente tenían la ropa interior y los calcetines. Mientras que con ropa casual solo había, una sudadera naranja y una camiseta y un jean, que eran las piezas que usaría para su viaje en avión. Así que seguían en cero._

_-Matt, ¿No tienes tu algo para prestarme? –Pidió, casi rogando a su hermano.- Se que tu tienes un gusto mas formalito que el mío, así que… ¡Ayúdame! –Grito, juntando las manos.-_

_-Lo siento, Al, no tengo mi ropa en Canadá. Ya sabes que estoy viviendo todo el tiempo con Francis. –_

_Claro, lo había olvidado. Ahora su mellizo vivía tiempo completo en la casa del francés. Lo que se traducía como: tengo mi ropa en casa de mi novio. ¡Shit!_

_De pronto se escuchan varios golpes en la puerta de entrada._

_Matthew va a abrir, pero su hermano lo agarra del brazo._

_-Tony abre, no te preocupes. De seguro es Kiku. –Dijo, confiado y con una sonrisa el de ojos azules.-_

_El canadiense sigue su búsqueda, tranquilo por las palabras del otro. Encuentra un par de trajes y corbatas, los cuales eran de seguro del gusto de Arthur (frente a la gente, claro). _

_-Ya esta lo formal y lo casual. Y ahora viene… -El canadiense decía, con las manos a ambos lados de la cadera.-_

_-La parte erótica. –La sonrisa socarrona de su hermano hace sonrojar al otro rubio.- Esa parte la tengo resuelta, no te preocupes. –Sonríe, alegando con la mano, evitándole un trauma a su mellizo, el cual suspira aliviado –_

_Tocan la puerta de la habitación, Alfred va y la abre. Esperando, obviamente, encontrarse con el japonés._

_-¡Kiku! ¡Tardaste! ¿Trajiste el doujinshi que te pedí? –Decía, antes de abrir la puerta.-_

_Asomo la cabeza, confiado. Y se sorprendió de repente. Ahí, en el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta, no solo estaba Kiku, sino su respectivo jefe, el jefe de Alfred y, sino se equivocaba, también el de Matthew. ¿Qué hacían ahí?_

_-Alfred-san… -empezó Kiku, con tono apenado.-_

_-Alfred, debemos hablar. –Ordeno su presidente, entrando a la habitación como si fuese suya.-_

_-Claro jefe, pero, pudo haberme esperado hasta que volviera, ya sabe, tengo que irme con mi Arthur. –decía, sin saber el motivo por el cual tenia a los tres mandatarios en su cuarto.-_

_-Jefe, ¿Pasa algo malo? –Pregunta Matthew, un poco confundido, acercándose a su superior.-_

_-Verán chicos. –Empezó el jefe de Canadá.-_

_-Debemos hablar de la situación actual de Reino Unido. –La siguió el de Japón.- Tenemos serias sospechas de que hay un grupo terrorista formándose en Londres, y que están estrechamente vinculados con otros grupos a los cuales nos enfrentamos. –Explicaba, con algunos ademanes de mano.-_

_-¿Qué? –La incredulidad del tono de Alfred era muy notoria.- ¿Iggy terrorista? ¡Por favor! Antes que eso se muere. –_

_-No dijimos que el representante de la nación en particular era un terrorista, Alfred. –le corrige su Presidente.- El grupo esta vaciando los escasos fondos de emergencia de la nación, y si ese dinero aparece en las cuentas figurara como que el gobierno mismo sustentaba al grupo en particular. –_

_-¿Y? Un poco de prensa diciendo que es todo lo contrario y ya esta. –Dijo como si nada el norteamericano.-_

_-Nuestra imagen publica esta cayendo, Alfred. –Siguió su Presidente, con un tono de agotamiento.- Y, si salta un problema ilícito con el gobierno británico, estaremos aun en muchos más problemas de los que ya estamos. Suficiente tenemos con la divulgación de los archivos esos. –_

_-¡Bah! Palabras, solo palabras. Arthur se daría cuenta, además, se que están en crisis y todo eso, mi ''cuñado'' me lo dice todo el tiempo. –Canadá en su lugar se sonroja como un tomate.- Pero no creo que… _

_-En resumen, planeamos dejar en un temporal aislamiento a los británicos. –Concluye velozmente el jefe de Japón, el cual baja la mirada con vergüenza.-_

_Alfred se queda de piedra. ¿Qué había dicho el jefe de su amigo?_

_-Usaremos de pantalla que nuestro alejamiento del gobierno inglés será para priorizar nuestras alianzas con Canadá y Japón, ¿Te parece? –Le ofrecía su jefe, pero obviamente no le parecía.- Listo, entonces…_

_-¡Wait! –grita, deteniendo a su jefe.- Si tan solo nos disculpamos con los de los documentos de seguro nos perdonaran y… -_

_-No podemos permitir que el nombre de nuestra nación siga cayendo, Alfred, y si somos aliados de la ''Nación Solitaria'' jamás lograremos limpiarnos. El Sr. Honda esta de acuerdo. –Apunta a Kiku con su mano, el cual se encoge aun mas.- ¿Ustedes van a cooperar? _

_-No es como si tuvieran muchas opciones. –Dice el superior canadiense, con cierta ironía.-_

_-Tienes razón. –Apoya el mandatario japonés.-_

_-Entonces listo. –se iban a ir los humanos, pero, antes de que el americano se voltea y mira a su nación.- ¿No hace falta que te diga que tu relación con Arthur Kirkland debe terminar, no? –_

_Y sin esperar respuesta se va, sabiendo que el chico cumpliría la orden al pie de la letra._

* * *

Su gobierno estaba de acuerdo, pero no él. Claro que no, jamás apoyaría la idea de que su hermano y Arthur se separaran. ¡Si había sido el mismo el que alentó a su hermano a que se declare, Dios!

¿Acaso esos inútiles superiores no sabían que si dejaban aislado a Reino Unido este caería en picada? Sin el apoyo de Estados Unidos, los ingleses no podían hacer mucho. Claro, aun tenían a los otros miembros de la Mancomunidad de Naciones; pero como los yankees eran los dueños de todo de seguro los convencían para que no mandaran ayuda a la metrópoli. Y ni hablar de las naciones vecinas. Todo se iría al carajo.

Pero eso no les importo a los superiores al momento de fortalecer y hacer política. Porque a ellos no les importaba que el nombre de sus países se manchase si podían sacar dinero de todo ello.

Dejar aislada a una isla y potencia como lo era Arthur no era difícil, claro, si no tienes a los estadounidenses y los japoneses atrás. Sabía que los convencerían, a todos los demás, para dejarlo realmente solo y sin apoyo, sin la ayuda de nadie la isla caería al poco tiempo, más Inglaterra y sus hermanos que se dedicaban pura y exclusivamente al comercio transoceánico.

-Vamos, Matthew, debemos alcanzar a Arthur. No sabemos como este, así que, mejor apresurémonos. –Dijo el francés, todo serio, esa faceta del hombre rubio solo la había oído hablar, que la seriedad de Francia era terrible, tanto como su frialdad.-

Al escuchar su nombre humano, más de la boca de su amor, Canadá solo bajo la mirada, asustado. Francia realmente estaba enojado con él. Y ni siquiera era su culpa, ahora.

Por el lado europeo, era todo lo contrario, no quería dejarse dominar por ese lado malo que recluía en su interior, mucho menos con Matthew. Pero era imposible, imposible de ocultar la ira que tenia encarnada en los huesos. El hace mucho había dejado a Arthur en un aislamiento, y supo que mucha gente padeció aquello, pero estaba Portugal detrás para ayudar, que suerte de país era ese para el inglés. Empezó a correr, tratando de calmar así su ira, pero era imposible.

Y mientras corrían para alcanzar a Arthur. Canadá sentía que cada vez se alejaba más de Francia.

* * *

Irlanda y Gales quedaron de piedra al escuchar la historia del norteamericano, el porque de su pelea con su hermano, el porque de toda esa maldita locura. No lo podían ni creer. ¿Aislamiento a Reino Unido?

El irlandés se mordió el labio, recordando las palabras de su superior la noche anterior. Promover un alejamiento colectivo al antiguo Imperio Británico. ¡Mierda, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Yo no quería, me obligaron. Lo siento. –Dijo, apenado el de gafas.-

-No, no te preocupes. Creo que esto explica muchas cosas. Demasiadas a decir verdad. –apoyo el de cabello rojo, aun en un mundo aparte.-

Gales aun no se recuperaba del asombro. Pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver un par de hadas muy conocidas volando alrededor suyo. Las hadas de su hermano menor estaban ahí, volando sobre su hombro.

-_¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde han estado? _–pregunta por lo bajo el galés.-

-_No sabemos, despertamos aquí hace un par de horas, amo Glen. –_Dice una de las hadas.-

A Cymru, el único motivo que se le ocurrió fue que el alma de su hermano estaba ya de vuelta, y con eso su hermano de antes. Suspira, rápidamente aliviado, pero no logra festejar mucho porque el hada empieza a tironear de su manga.

-_¿Qué pasa ahora? _–Vuelve a interrogar, preguntándose el motivo de la desesperación del hada.-

-_¡Rápido, rápido! ¡El amo Arthur va a hacer una locura!_ –Gritaba, desesperada la pequeña hada.-

-¡¿Qué Arthur que? –Grito de repente, llamando la atención de los otros dos.-

Irlanda observa al hada, y se da cuenta que algo malo pasa.

-¿Qué paso con Sasana? –

-El hada dice que va a hacer una locura, ¡Hay que detenerlo! –Exclamaba el rubio, pero algo, o más bien alguien se le adelanto.-

Alfred salió corriendo del baño donde hacia horas estaban conversando. Y aun con la quijada hecha trizas por los golpes del irlandés, corrió con todo lo que podía, y más, a buscar, quien sabe donde, al amor de su vida.

-_¡Arthur! ¡Espérame, ahí voy! _–se daba fuerza para sus adentros, motivándose a seguir.-

El motivo más grande para correr tenia nombre, y ese era Arthur Kirkland. No dejaría que el rubio volviese a llorar, nunca más. No volvería a hacer caso a nadie, ni a sus jefes, ni a nadie que interviniera entre él y su amor.

Espéralo Arthur, se paciente.

* * *

_Divulgación de Documentos Secretos: _Un soldado norteamericano vendió al sitio Wikileaks ciertos archivos secretos del gobierno estadounidense, estos documentos tenían información sobre espionajes a ciertos líderes del mundo. Entre ellos destacaban el presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, la Presidenta de la Argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, el primer ministro ruso Vladimir Putin, y varios dirigentes árabes, como los egipcios, libios, iraníes, etc. También a Silvio Berlusconi y Nicolás Sarkozy, primer ministro y presidente de Italia y Francia respectivamente. Y obviamente a la ex premier alemana Ángela Merkel.

_Buel, En, Gre, Elow y Erd, nombre de las hadas: _Vienen de los colores que les puse, Azul (Buel, anagrama de Blue), Verde (Gre y En, Green), Amarillo (Elow parte de Yellow) y Rojo (Erd es un anagrama de Red).

* * *

Seh, como piensan, esto lo hice cuando estaba el escandalo de Wikileaks ;O; como lo pasaban hasta en zeppelings por aca, asi que tome la idea e hice este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ^O^ Nos vemos~ y espero que el porque haya sido de su agrado .w. a decir verdad habia empezado a escribirlo sin un porque claro y contundente, pero cuando vi lo de wikileaks y todo el problema que hubo se me vino todo a la cabeza. Cualquier duda me dicen :) Bye bye~

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:** Felicidad al Alcance de tu mano


	10. Felicidad al Alcance de tu Mano

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**• Advertencias: **Lemon, intento de suicidio fallido_._

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo X: Felicidad al alcance de tu mano**

Arthur caminaba, a paso lento, tambaleándose ligeramente. Muchas veces se sostenía de vigas o de las propias paredes, o de lo que encontraba.

No tenía el control de su propia mente y cuerpo, sus ojos sin vida eran cuencas grises con vestigios de un hermoso verde que había existido antes. Sus pies lo encaminaban a vaya saber donde; no se controlaba, ni tenia ganas de hacerlo, solo seguía su instinto, sus ganas de querer hacer algo por mas loco que fuese. Ya había bailado en un farol, así que podía hacer lo que se le plazca.

Pobre Suiza, estaba manchando sus tierras con solo pisarlas.

Igualmente tenia el presentimiento de que eso pronto no seria problema, no sabia porque. Pero sabía que dejaría de ser un problema pronto.

Siguió tambaleándose hasta llegar a unas escaleras. ¿Dónde estaba? Miro, como un ciego busca infructuosamente el motivo del sonido de la voz o el ruido, estaba subiendo a un puente. Estaba en las escaleras de un puente de ladrillo.

Subió, y subió con dificultad, pero llego a la cima. Cuando asomo su cuerpo por la barandilla de concreto, sintió el frio viento darle en la cara, congelando sus poros al instante. Mucho no le importa y se queda ahí, mirando a la lejanía.

Observa muchas cosas, los edificios brillantes al horizonte, el cielo nocturno, la cristalina agua que cruzaba de medio el puente, cristalina y hermosa, fría, sobretodo. Parecía un espectáculo digno de ensueño, precioso, una joya, literalmente. Nunca había visto nada mejor, Suiza era envidiable, ciertamente, con paisajes espectaculares y atrayentes, variedad y carisma, no por algo Vash era considerado el mejor país para vivir…

¿Y para morir cual?

Había oído que en Lituania había muchos suicidios, también en los países del norte de Europa, pero, ¿Eran el mejor lugar para morir? No lo sabia con exactitud, para él, el mejor lugar era su casa, su tranquila y aislada casa en Gran Bretaña. Lejos del mundo, solamente teniéndose a él mismo, sin nadie que molestara. Básicamente, solo, como siempre, solo y sin nadie mas. Quizá sus hermanos, pero nadie mas.

Nadie que pudiese hacerle daño.

… Entonces no debía haber absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Todo era malo, empezó a pensar. Todo te lastimaba, producía irritación en tu piel, te rasgaba, te enfriaba, te calentaba, te hacia sentir algún malestar de repente.

Ese pensamiento le repugna. Frunce la nariz, asqueado. Era cierto, ¿Cómo no lo vio? Todo en el mundo te hace sentir mal, de alguna manera u otra, hasta la existencia de los animales te afecta. Todo era malo, todo, todo, todo.

Los sentimientos en especial, tales como: fe, esperanza, libertad, sueños, pero sobretodo uno, uno que marco su vida a fuego, uno que simbolizaba unión y algo mas, el amor era el peor de los sentimientos

Se debatió internamente sobre lo que pensaba, y llego a la conclusión de que era cierto, verídico. El amor solo te hace sufrir, llorar mientras sabes que alguien o algo mas tiene lo que tu no. Siempre había sido así, nadie le había dado real atención, nunca, siempre solo, solo solo solito. Maldecía el día en que nació, del vientre de su difunta madre. Maldijo a sus hermanos por forjarle una infancia miserable, y a todos los otros factores que hicieron su personalidad dura y aislada.

Maldijo a todo el mundo.

En especial a sus adorados hermanos mayores. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenían que tratarlo bien y cuidarlo? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron cuando era un débil e inocente niño sin salida? ¿Por qué?

Recordó el sueño que tuvo mientras estaba en la clínica, corriendo por un camino de oscuridad donde solo aparecían las imágenes de sus momentos felices con el americano. Toda esa felicidad que ya no posee y que ahora solo es un hueco vacio en su pecho.

Muchas veces sintió ganas de clavarse un objeto punzante y filoso en ese lugar donde debía estar el corazón, sabia que no encontraría nada, pero igualmente buscaría en sus entrañas.

Volvió a ver el horizonte, levantando su cabeza. Seguía ahí, hermoso, sin saber que un alma sufría. Debía haber tantas que padecían lo mismo que él y recurrían al mismo método absurdo. Drogarse con antidepresivos y ahora pensar tu propia muerte tirándote de un puente.

Las estrellas eran hermosas, pensó Arthur. Mientras ya decidido, prosiguió a pasar su cuerpo por la barandilla, y quedar de frente a frente con el gran rio que cruzaba el puente. Vio hacia abajo, el agua parecía helada, sonrió, eso haría más fácil todo, sus músculos no tardarían demasiado en morir, por lo que seria todo rápido.

Ya todo estaba decidido… ese seria su final.

-Me hubiese gustado, que por lo menos esto haya sido diferente. –

Pronuncia, lleno de dolor. Ese seria el fin de todo dolor y sufrimiento, causado por el destino y la vida que le toco. Ahí estaba el resultado de todo, fin del juego para Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Alfred corría, desesperado, no sabia donde estaba, solo se guiaba por sus pies en la gran Ginebra. ¡Maldición! ¿A dónde iría Arthur en un estado depresivo? ¡Maldita sea!

«_Venga, América-san, nosotras lo guiaremos con el amo._»

Escucho en su mente. Detuvo su andar para mirar a todos lados, buscando al causante de esa aguda voz. No encontró a nadie, estaba solo en la calle.

De pronto sintió como le jalaban su chaqueta de cuero, volvió a voltear, para encontrarse nuevamente con nada. Lo jalaron mas fuerte, y entendió, aunque renegó, que se trataban de esas ''amigas'' que tenia Arthur, las hadas que tildaba de inexistentes. No creía que existieran, claro, pero aun así se dejo guiar por esa opaca intuición que sentía. Si eso era una señal para encontrar al de ojos verdes, ¡Bienvenido sea!

-¡Espérame, Arthur, el héroe va en camino! –Grito a todo pulmón, volviendo a correr, ahora guiado por la extraña presencia mágica de las hadas.-

Las criaturas mágicas aplaudían alegres, mientras veían como el americano corría hacia donde le guiaban.

-¡Rápido, no queda mucho tiempo! –Canto una de las hadas, dirigiendo al americano.-

Corrieron, y corrieron.

Alfred no entendía como pudo haber llegado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, estaba ahora en un amplio bosque que decía ser una plaza. Pasó por un lugar desconocido alumbrado por extensos faroles de luz amarilla, un claro, hasta llegar ahora a donde estaba.

A la lejanía veía a unas sombras que le eran muy conocidas. Demasiado, cuando las observo bien, noto que eran quienes pensaba. Francia y Canadá estaban corriendo paralelamente a donde estaba él.

Chasqueo la lengua, ellos ya lo habían encontrado. Vio un cruce al camino donde estaban su hermano y su ''cuñado'', no dudo en tomarlo a gran velocidad, desviándose de su trayecto, quedo corriendo detrás del canadiense que iba a unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

Al notar otra presencia detrás de él el otro americano volteo la cabeza, encontrándose con su hermano.

-¡Alfred! –Grito, sin detener su marcha, delante de su cuerpo, el francés hizo lo mismo, tenía cara de pocos amigos.-

-¡Matthew! Where's Arthur? –grito el también, la persona que contesto no fue su mellizo, sino mas bien el novio de este.-

-¡Esta ahí arriba! –Señalo con su mano a lo alto de un puente, que cruzaba el rio congelado por el frio.-

-Shit! –Exclamo, y como pudo paso a su hermano y al galo.-

La respiración empezaba a faltarle. Su cuerpo tampoco respondía bien, solo sabia que tenia que seguir sea como sea.

Llego a unas escaleras, las cuales salto de a un escalón para subir. Casi llegaba al final, pero…

Se tropezó con el último escalón, cayendo de cara al piso, sus gafas salieron volando a quien sabe donde. Y solo veía la imagen nublada de Arthur, tras la barandilla, apunto de tirarse al vacio.

-Adiós, mundo cruel. –fue lo ultimo que dijo el inglés, antes de caer.-

-¡NOOOO! –Grito Alfred, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, estirando su brazo.-

Y al escuchar esa voz conocida, el europeo que ya estaba inclinado para lanzarse, voltea su mirada, atónito, encontrándose con los llorosos ojos de Alfred, rogándole que no haga lo que pensaba hacer.

No sabía si era por el efecto de la droga, o por su propia depresión, que sintió que de sus ojos también bajaban lágrimas de puro dolor. Ahí estaba, la persona que le partió el alma en pedazos. Alfred, América estaba ahí, rogándole que no se suicide.

-¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Arthur! Todo esto fue un plan de mis jefes, no, yo no quería, ¡Me obligaron! ¡Arthur, no me dejes por favor, no otra vez, Iggy! –Gritaba ahogado en llanto, creyendo que su mentor ya se había tirado al rio.-

Arthur del otro lado no lo podía creer, ya estaba estable, pegando su espalda al a baranda, mirando atónito como las lagrimas caían del rostro de su niño emancipado. Las gruesas gotas también caían de sus ojos, ¿Era verdad lo que estaba diciendo? No, no podía creerle otra vez, ya fueron dos veces en las que creyó en que todo iba a estar bien, no otra vez, no sigas mintiendo más.

-¡I love you England! ¡I love you so much! –

Para el americano, todo estaba dicho. Inglaterra se tiro del puente, y solo quedaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, sin remedio, para él, todo su mundo termino debajo del rio…

…

…

…

…

Pero no fue así.

Sintió que la vida le daba una oportunidad mas para ser feliz a el también. Escucho un sonido, y levanto la cabeza, tenía los pómulos fríos por las lágrimas heladas por el clima. No creyó lo que veía, no lo procesaba. Ahí estaba, nítido, real, vivo… Inglaterra, arrodillado frente a él, en un estado demacrado y triste, pero, era el, era su Arthur, estaba ahí, vivito, no era un sueño. Realmente…

Realmente estaba vivo. Y extendiendo los brazos, casi inconscientemente para recibir un abrazo.

-¡Arthur! –no dudo en tirarse a sus brazos, a llorar, alegre.-

-¡Al, Alfred! –Al sentir los grandes brazos del otro, se dejo llevar, cerrando los suyos propios alrededor de la espalda del más grande.-

Eso y la fuerza del impulso los hizo terminar a ambos en el piso, abrazados como si el mundo fuese a terminarse en cualquier momento.

El estadounidense refregaba su cara una y otra vez en el pecho del mayor, mientras sonreía, era real, estaba ahí, lo sentía, de verdad lo sentía. Era increíble, sus gritos llegaron antes de que el otro pudiese tirarse al fin.

-Nunca, nunca más… -empezó a decir Arthur, debajo del de ojos azules.-

Alfred se separa un poco, levantando su cuerpo, pero aun teniendo sus brazos al costado del cuerpo más frio. Inglaterra pone en su rostro una de sus heladas manos, eran mas frías que las de Iván mismo. Seco sus lágrimas con uno de sus dedos, para finalmente detener esta en su mejilla, y sonreírle con ternura.

-Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme. –dijo finalmente.-

Estados Unidos sonríe, y se inclina, hasta quedar rozando su nariz, esto le causaba un par de cosquillas al más pequeño, que se removió inquieto debajo del menor.

-Te lo juro, esta vez, será para siempre. –Y sella lo dicho con un beso en los labios.-

Arthur no lo puede ni creer, abre los ojos, para después cerrarlos lentamente, disfrutando de la muestra de cariño. Coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, y lo acerca mas empujando su nuca contra su propio cuerpo. El otro se deja estar, gustoso de que su acompañante le exigiera más cercanía, hacia frio, después de todo.

-¡Angleterre, Amerique! -… y como en toda telenovela, viene el francés a interrumpir.-

Ambos amantes se separan, velozmente, y un poco sonrojados. Francia llega corriendo, por las mismas escaleras que habían subido ellos hacia rato. Atrás del galo llega el canadiense, más cansado que su respectiva pareja.

-¡Angleterre! –Grita de nuevo, apartando al americano de su rival.- ¡Arthur, estas bien! –

Lo abrazo casi con desesperación, llorando en su hombro, lo había visto en la lejanía, a punto de tirarse de lo mas alto del puente, esa imagen se le quedaría gravada por siempre, la de su rival y amigo a punto de terminar su vida de esa forma. Siempre creyó que el otro era medio suicida, pero de ahí a hacerlo, era algo que ni en sueños pensaba.

-¡Deja de chillar, Francis! –le dice, sonrojado, tratando de que el otro lo deje.-

-¡No, no, no! –hacia berrinche el mayor de los rubios.- ¡Tu no sabes lo que significo para mi verte ahí! ¡Apunto de matarte, Angleterre! –Soltó, causando que Inglaterra se estremeciera por el recuerdo.- Se que la has pasado mal, y que casi siempre te auto convences de que estas bien, pero yo se que no es verdad, si tienes problemas debes venir con onii-san y decirle, porque, porque yo te ayudare, porque el pasado tiene que quedarse ahí, en el pasado. ¡Si me tienes miedo después de lo de Jeanne estas equivocado! ¡Yo… yo jamás podría odiarte de verdad, Angleterre! ¡Eres mi amigo, Arthur, por todos los cielos, confía en mí! –decía a toda marcha, pero entendible, volviendo a deprimirse.-

El inglés creía no haber oído bien. Su enemigo de toda la vida le estaba diciendo que no le guardaba rencor, que es mas, que confiara en él que lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese y mas. Nunca se espero eso de Francia, de todos, menos de Francia.

Mientras el francés seguía llorando, detrás de el estaba su novio, mirando con ciertos celos la escena que se montaron. Pero feliz al fin y al cabo, el que no podía decir lo mismo era Canadá, que estaba cabizbajo.

E instintivamente, el de ojos violetas voltea a su antiguo tutor, mirándole, con los ojos cristalinos. Arthur lo mira, y ladea la cabeza, tranquilo, dándole confianza al menor de los hermanos de América del Norte. Canadá solo asiente, quizá un poco mas tranquilo.

…

Paso el rato, y después, Alfred tomo en brazos a su amante para cargarlo, el inglés ya había vivido suficiente por un día, un largo día, que todavía ni terminaba…

A espaldas de los cuatro, las hadas celebraban alegres el haber evitado que su amo haya hecho una grandísima locura. Ahora podían seguir tomando el té con él, por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

Y en el hotel. Gales e Irlanda, que sin duda se sentían realmente inútiles, tomaban gustosos unas tazas de té, con todas las hadas alrededor de la mesa. Contentas y degustando un panecillo cada una.

-Hey, ¿Glen? –Llama el irlandés a su hermano.-

-¿mmm? –Pronuncia, con una cremona en la boca.-

-Me siento el peor héroe de la historia. No hicimos nada para evitar lo de Arthur, y encima, le dejamos tomar esas asquerosas pastillas como un enfermo cualquiera. –Dijo, algo resentido por su falta de protagonismo en la escena que sin duda habría sido interesante recordar.-

-Y bueno, a veces los héroes de verdad deben permanecer en silencio hasta la próxima aventura, eso decía mama, ¿No? –Dijo como si nada, probando otro dulce.-

-Si, bueno, mama decía muchas cosas. –contradijo un poco desconfiado el pelirrojo.-

-Ya, ya. Solo hagamos esto, -empezó a decir, hablando también para las hadas.- Al que se le llegue a escapar que dejamos que Arthur tome antidepresivos, lo mato. –Dijo con tono serio, y transmitía con su mirada aterradora que era verdad que iba a matar a alguien.-

-¿Y si se le escapa a usted, Amo Glen? –hipotétizo un hada, sentada en el borde de la mesa.-

-… Me mato. –suspiro, pero nadie le escucho.-

Y así siguieron, tomando el té gustosamente… hasta que…

Alguien azoto la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo que varios jarrones se rompieran. Los hermanos miraron al productor de este hecho, y no era nada mas ni nada menos que la persona que menos querían ver en ese momento. Un alterado Escocia entro por la puerta, con un norirlandés igual o peor que el mayor de los hermanos, con un par de hadas a su alrededor.

-¡Sasana, Sasana! –entro gritando Irlanda del Norte.- ¡Rápido, Bryan, Sasana esta en problemas! –Decía, tomando a su hermano de la ropa, desesperado.-

-¡No, esperen…! –quería decir Bryan, pero fue interrumpido por Escocia que empezó a zarandearlo.-

-¡¿Dónde esta el mocoso? ¡Mierda, no puedo dejar que cuiden a nadie, dúo de inútiles, hasta Ulster es mas responsable que ustedes dos!

Comenzó una pelea entre los pelirrojos, uno diciendo que basta que les iba a explicar la situación (omitiendo la parte de la droga y el suicidio fallido), otro desesperado buscando a su hermano hasta detrás de los cuadros y otro que estaba mas enojado y alegando que todos (menos él y, por caso único, Irlanda del Norte porque no había metido la pata ahora) eran unos inútiles.

Por la puerta aun abierta entra el perro de Gales, el cual se sube a la cama que era de su amo. El rubio suspira al ver el escándalo y va a jugar con su mascota, que hace tiempo no veía. Las hadas lo siguieron.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte del hotel, en la habitación de Alfred. Arthur miraba por la ventana, distraído, llevaba puesta ropa simple y holgada, un pijama de su novio para ser exactos, de color azul oscuro. Ese día había sido eterno, entre la droga que ingerido, la locura, el exceso de las pastillas y el intento de suicidio, mas la historia del porque todo esto paso (contada pura y exclusivamente por su novio). Uff… era agotador.

Con suerte se le paso el efecto de las pastillas (al total) por culpa de un asqueroso café que le obligaron a tomar. Pero aun sentía ese sabor asqueroso en su boca, puaj, esas serian experiencias que omitirá en su diario personal.

Alfred salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y otra con la que se secaba el cabello, miro a su novio pensativo, y se le ocurrió una gran idea, algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se le acerco lentamente, y como el otro estaba de espaldas a él mirando por la ventana, fue más fácil abrazarlo por atrás. El inglés reacciono, de manera tardía pero efectiva, sintió el aliento del americano darle en la nuca, se sonrojo mucho, se había desacostumbrado a eso.

-Tonto, no bajes la guardia con una persona que esta en abstinencia hace tres meses. –Sonreía pese a su desgracia.-

Arthur, de nuevo siendo el mismo, ladea la cabeza y sonríe con superioridad.

-¿Y acaso es mi culpa? –Emplea su amada ironía.- Apuesto a que te has ido a acostar con alguna de esas putas baratas que hay en tu casa, maldito traidor emancipado y pervertido. –Dijo, sabía que el otro jamás le pudo haber sido infiel, pero igual tenía ganas de desquitarse un poco.-

Alfred lo obliga a mirarle, tomándole la nuca y el mentón de paso. Ambos se miran a los ojos, el estadounidense lo besa de pronto, de una manera caliente y apresurada. Lo recuesta en la cama, debajo de él, y apaga la luz con la perillita que estaba a un lado de su cama. Arthur abre los ojos, se habían reconciliado hoy, (sin contar que también habían terminado oficialmente hoy) y ya quería hacerlo…

Pero si el también tenia ganas, no se lo iba a negar porque estaría cometiendo un terrible pecado.

Abre aun más los ojos, al sentir como el otro muerde su labio inferior, seguido de una sensual introducción de lengua en su cavidad húmeda. Suelta un gemido dentro del beso, dándole mas espacio al menor de seguir con el acto, entrelaza sus lenguas, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y recorriendo toda su boca. El rubio inglés hace lo mismo, solo que tomando las manos que tenia a los laterales de la cara.

Siguen besándose así hasta que el aire se hace escaso y por las malditas leyes de la naturaleza se separan, aun unidos por un hilo de saliva que se termina de romper al alejarse demasiado el uno del otro.

-Amé-América –toma aire, limpiándose la baba.-

-¿Qué? Estuvo bueno para entrar en calor, ¿No lo crees? –sonríe, limpiándose con su antebrazo.- Fue mucho tiempo, y en serio necesito esto. –vuelve a besarlo.-

Con una de sus manos empieza a subir la camisa del pijama del otro. Tocando su vientre en primera instancia, para después recorrer todo su pecho con su mano. Arthur se tensa un poco, y el americano empieza a devorar el cuello del otro, mordiéndolo y besándolo al mismo tiempo de una manera que lo hacia hervir.

-Idi-o-otaaa, ¿T-tú cr-crees que y-yo no qui-quie-ro hacer-lo? –mientras hablaba se le escapaban gemidos.-

-Eso parece. –dice como si nada el otro rubio, quitándole finalmente la camisa para dejarlo semidesnudo, como él que solo tenia una toalla.-

-Bobo, de seguro quiero hacerlo mas que tu. –Murmura, volteando su cabeza.-

-Mientes. –América vuelve a besarlo, esta vez de una manera posesiva y fuerte.-

Arthur se separa del beso, y sin mirar a los ojos de su amante, hace lo mismo que estaba haciendo este hace segundos. Besa su cuello, dejándole alguna que otra marca, no quería que supieran cual fue el tipo de ''reconciliación'' que tuvieron, aunque era mas evidente que nada como iba a terminar todo aquello. Ahora era él el dominante, estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo del menor, besándolo. Siguió el recorrido de besos bajando por su cuello y clavícula, lamiendo la punta de sus pezones y besando su pecho.

Alfred estaba realmente en el cielo, sintiendo como el rubio lo besaba. Gemía de vez en cuando.

Arthur besa su ombligo, para pasar a besar parte de su cadera. Alfred no lo aguanta más y se saca la toalla, dejando ver su gran excitación. El inglés sonríe, y besa por última vez los labios de su amante, el cual estaba por demás rojo. Baja a sus caderas nuevamente, y abre sus piernas, con sus hábiles manos toca el miembro excitado del menor, el cual suelta un gran y hondo gemido. Besa la entrepierna de este con diversión y procede a lo siguiente.

Aun masajeando con sus dedos el miembro del mas joven, lo toma con ambas manos, y sin despegar sus verdes ojos del mas grande, se lo mete en la boca. Alfred comprime un gemido, mordiendo su mano izquierda, mientras el otro se reía, gustoso de hacerle sentir al otro el sufrimiento por el que paso (y de paso acondicionar el ambiente).

Mordía la piel ligeramente, mientras lo sacaba y lo metía en su cavidad bucal, el rubio mas oscuro empuja un poco su cabeza hacia adentro, ahogándole, pero pudiendo seguir con el ritmo, el cual aumento al sentir como el otro temblaba por la excitación.

Finalmente se corrió dentro de su boca, Arthur lo trago todo, para después limpiar su boca. Volvió a besar el cuello del americano, al cual lo abrazo profundizando así el roce entre ambos cuerpos calientes.

-Ahhh… Arthur, no me muerdas tan fuerte. –Pidió, sin muchas ganas de que se cumpliera esa petición.-

-¿Y yo soy el mentiroso? Ahh, eres un tonto aaha… -llego a decir entre jadeos, pues el americano se puso encima suyo, aprovechando su momento de debilidad.-

-Si, porque soy el héroe de la historia, ¿O te olvidaste? –Le sonríe agradablemente, empezando a tocar la erección del otro sobre la tela del pantalón.-

-Ahh… mmghm, sii, creo que lo ol-olvide. –Dijo con malicia, sintiendo como el otro empezaba a masajearlo sobre la tela, aun más fuerte que antes.-

-Entonces te lo voy a recordar, mi amor. –

Cuando termino de hablar, bajo los pantalones hasta quitárselos, con un poco de ayuda de Arthur, claro. Vio su miembro duro sobresalir de los bóxers negros que llevaba, eso lo excito bastante a él. Pero no se dejo manipular por la sonrisa irónica del otro, como le encantaba el tsunderismo del inglés, pasaba de ser un suicida compulsivo a ser la cosa más erótica del planeta Tierra.

Y mientras regalaba besos al más pequeño, quito finalmente esa prenda molesta que lo separaba del cuerpo de su novio. Cuando ambos estuvieron como Dios los trajo al mundo, ni hablar de las caras rojas, dio vuelta al menor, dejándolo de espaldas a él. Arthur sabia lo que seguía, y se aferro un poco a las almohadas que tenia por la cabeza.

-No tengas miedo, si ya sabes como es esto. –Dice el americano, lamiendo un par de dedos de su propia mano.-

-Si, pe-pero, es doloroso. –Cuando termino de hablar, sintió como alzaban un poco su trasero para meter en él dos dedos húmedos.- Ahh, ahh, más despa-, aaah, cio~ -

-Claro, como digas. –y haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que le pidió su amante, introdujo un tercer dedo, el otro soltó un par de lagrimitas, las cuales Alfred limpio eróticamente con su lengua.- No llores mas, por favor. –Le pide, con voz ronca, en su oído, el cual aprovecha para lamer el lóbulo.-

-Mmmgm, lo, lo pensare. –Evito gemir para sonar seductor, lo cual funciono bien.-

-Malo. –Alfred muerde su oreja, empezando a mover un poco los dedos dentro del inglés.-

Soltó un par de gemidos, al igual que Arthur, y después los saco. Dio vuelta al europeo para quedar frente a su rostro nuevamente, volvió a besarle, entrelazando sus lenguas una y otra vez.

Arthur ladea un poco la cabeza, al separarse del otro. Iba a empezar a penetrarlo, pero lo detiene poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Ven, acércate un momento. –El otro obedece, aunque confundido, queda sobre la cara del mayor.-

-¿Qué…? –

Arthur lo beso, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Sin dudarlo, Alfred correspondió, sintiendo toda la angustia que tenia el otro acumulada. Se vuelven a separar, no por falta de aire, más bien porque necesitaban lo que venia.

-Ya, ya esta, sigue. –Le sonrió con confianza, de nuevo, Alfred obedeció.-

Bajo a sus caderas, y tomo su erección para empezar a meterla dentro de la entrada del británico, el cual arquea la espalda, adolorido. Al principio empieza a meterlo con lentitud, pero después de ver que su amante se acostumbro, lo mete todo y bastante rápido, sin medir la fuerza.

-¡Aaahh! –se queja Arthur.- Tont-to, ¡T-te di-je que des-pacio! –

-Perdón. –Dice sin sinceridad, pero aun con una sonrisa.-

-¿Cuándo mierda empiezas? ¡Hay personas que a pesar de vivir mucho tiempo no tenemos paciencia, no se si sabias! –le vuelve a decir el otro, deseoso de que comenzara ya de una vez con el acto sexual.- Eres el peor activo que eh tenido en mi vida, Alfred. –susurra, el otro solo pone una cara de pocos amigos, pero con una mirada maliciosa, empieza a moverse, dándole placer al otro.- Mmmmgg, aaah, aaaahhh, -Alfred repetía el movimiento, una y otra vez, haciendo estallar al otro.-

-¿Nadie te dijo que no menciones a otros amantes cuando esas teniendo sexo? –Alfred empieza a embestirlo mas fuerza.-

-Si a esto se le puede llamar sexo, nadie me lo dijo. –Arthur se inclina, para agarrarse del cuello del otro, y sentirlo aun mas.-

América sigue embistiéndolo, ahora masturbando el miembro del otro.

-Ahh, ahh…, ahh… -Inglaterra gemía, en puro éxtasis, disfrutando del momento aun mas que el estadounidense.-

Estados Unidos le siguió, gimiendo repetidas veces sobre la voz de Reino Unido. Empezó a acelerar el ritmo, mientras su acompañante movía las caderas, deleitándole aun más.

Siguieron así por un buen rato, ambos ahogados en placer puro. Arthur sentía que su propia erección también necesitaba atención, se llevo una mano para masajearla, pero el de ojos azules fue mas rápido al empezar a masturbarlo, muy rápido, mientras que al otro ya no le quedaba voz para gemir.

Termino corriéndose en la mano de su amante, el cual hizo lo mismo, solo que dentro de su cuerpo. Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron, sintiéndose cerca, sabían que no podían compensar tantos segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas y meses sin haberse visto ni tocado ni acariciado, ni siquiera dedicándose ese profundo amor que sentían, pero si esa noche había sido el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos, ahora si que era para siempre, pues bienvenido sea.

Se durmieron abrazados, cubiertos por las sabanas de la cama, soñando con el futuro que les esperaba, amándose, sin esperar al día de mañana para enfrentarse a sus jefes.

* * *

Bueno... como ven todo termino bien y... no se que mas decir u_u Se que muchos no querian ver esto, pero tranquilos, hay un final alternativo =333 Gracias a todos que comentan esta historia! Que solo le faltan un par de caps para que finalice n.n

No se olviden que si quieren la continuacion -en base al final alternativo- voten en el poll (:

Bye bye~

**Proximo Capitulo:** Porque siempre estaras conmigo


	11. Porque siempre estaras conmigo

**• Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
• Advertencias: ¿Fail? ._.**

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo XI: Porque siempre estarás conmigo.**

Un nuevo día había dado en la bella ciudad de Ginebra, Suiza. El Sol había despertado a la pareja que yacía cómodamente en los brazos del otro, con ambas manos entrelazadas, sin ganas de que se separasen. El primero en despertar fue el americano, que maldijo no haber cerrado la maldita cortina la noche anterior. Se movió un poco, causando que su amante también se despertase, clavo sus ojos verdes en los azules con cierto enfado.

-¿Adonde vas, Jones? –gruñe, enojado.-

-A cerrar la maldita persiana, Kirkland. –no se dio cuenta de su tono enojado.- ¡Ah! –El inglés lo atrapa en un abrazo posesivo, tirándole de nuevo a la cama.- ¿Qué haces? ¡No me voy a escapar! –exclamo, sorprendido.-

Arthur entierra su cara entre la espalda de su amante, con la cara un poco triste.

-Iggy… -dice bajito Alfred.-

-Creí que, que te irías de nuevo. –susurro, con tono triste.- No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar, nunca, ¿Me escuchaste? Si lo haces… -

-¿Y si lo hago que? –

Alfred lo mira directamente a los ojos, rompiendo el abrazo que ejercía el otro sobre él. Se tomo todo como una especie de juego, sonreía de manera divertida, no podía creer que Arthur aun creyese que lo abandonaría. Levanto su rostro para que lo mire a los ojos, el de ojos verdes se sonrojo un poco, y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y si te dejo otra vez, que vas a hacer? –Repite, ahora rozando la nariz de su amante.-

-Si lo haces… si lo haces, ¡Mandare a Escocia a que te parta el culo de una patada, infeliz! –se suelta, totalmente sonrojado.-

Alfred se ríe, al igual que también empieza a hacerlo el inglés. Ambos se abrazan y se besan, volviendo a recostarse en la cama. Se separan del beso y se miran, aun riéndose.

-Como si mi hermano me vendría a ayudar, jajá. –Se ríe el de ojos verdes.-

-no te creas, tus otros hermanos casi me rompen los huesos todo para defenderte. –le explicaba, recordando el feo dolor de los golpes del irlandés.-

-Si, suele pasar, solo cuando les conviene. –Dice como si nada Arthur, haciendo un mohín con los labios.-

Alfred lo vuelve a besar.

-Eres de todo, tierno, hermoso, sexy, ¿Hay algo que no tengas? –solo con eso aumento el ego del rubio.-

-Mmmm… puede que haya algo que me falte. –pone un dedo en su nariz, juguetonamente.-

-¿Qué? –pregunta Alfred curioso.-

-Siempre quise tener piernas mas largas para ser más alto. –Sorprende al otro con dicho comentario absurdo, ambos vuelven a reírse y se besan, otra vez.- ¿Te dije que me hiciste sentir para la mierda, Al? –pregunta, con una sonrisa irónica.-

-Si, como quince veces. –Le sonríe, llevando sus brazos a su cabeza, el otro se acomoda en su hombro.- Mmm, me gustaría quedarme así para siempre. –Desea, mientras abraza a su amante por la cintura.-

-¿Y a mi no, no? Te recuerdo que fui yo quien aposto primero a la relación.-

-¡¿Qué? Pero si yo fui el que se confeso primero.

-Pero yo te encontré cuando eras tierno y hermoso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora no soy tierno y hermoso? –Hace un mohín.-

-No, ahora, eres aparte de eso, un hombre, mmm, ¿Atractivo? –Se avergüenza un poco, desviando la vista.-

-Si esa es tu forma de decirme que soy tan sexy que nadie más que yo te haga cositas, ¡Que bien! –Sonríe, besando la frente de Arthur.-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan pervertido? –Arthur lo mira, arqueando una ceja.-

-¿Tu de quien crees? –

Ambos pensaron en Francia.

La pareja siguió hablando de trivialidades, durante un buen y largo rato. Se sentían conformes con solo eso, hablar de cursilerías, de cosas que no tuvieran mucho sentido. Les hacia realmente feliz. Todo el tiempo que perdieron sin estar juntos de a poco iba llenándose y formando nuevas cosas, pensaban en los muchos de lugares que les gustarían ir juntos, conocer, vivir nuevas sensaciones, solo ellos dos, juntos, para siempre.

* * *

En la sala de conferencias.

Todo era un descontrol, peor que de costumbre. Las naciones discutían entre si, a veces por motivos muy tontos, otros por muy serios. Solo faltaban América e Inglaterra, en representación del Reino Unido estaban los otros tres hermanos que miraban con simpleza todo lo que pasaba, mientras papeles volaban por todo el lugar.

-¡Maldito, has que Prusia vuelva! –Gritaba el albino al ruso.-

-No. –contesta, simplemente.-

-¡Te odio! –Grito Corea del Norte a su hermano del sur.-

-¡Yo también te odio! –Y empezaron a tirarse de los pelos.-

-¡Aniki! –Gritaron ambos a China.-

-Aru –decía masajeándose las sienes.- Iván, deja de discutir y ayúdame. –le pidió a su pareja que estaba hablando con Prusia.- Veo que va para largo. –dice simplemente.-

-Ve~ Doitsu, tengo miedo. –Dijo Feliciano, detrás de su pareja alemana.-

Ludwig solo asintió, protegiéndose con una silla de las cosas que volaban por doquier.

-¡Su-san, Su-san, cuidado! –gritaba un histérico Finlandia, señalándole a su pareja las diversas cosas que volaban.-

Suecia, como Alemania, solo se protege, y protege a su esposa, claro.

Debajo de la mesa, estaban Noruega e Islandia, viendo como Dinamarca los ''protegía'' tirándole cosas a todo aquel que quisiera dañar a su ''mujer'' y a su ''hijo''.

España, por su lado, sonreía feliz de la vida, mientras que Italia del Sur se quejaba, a los gritos, porque ni el se oía.

Suiza estaba discutiendo con Austria, ambos estaban siendo, literalmente, domados por Hungría y Liechtenstein, que los tomaban de los brazos para pararlos.

-¡Deja de copiarme! –Gritaron el suizo y el austriaco al mismo tiempo.- ¡Arg!

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta tranquilamente Egipto, debajo de la mesa.-

-No se, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? –le pregunta Turquía a un lado suyo.-

-Nada. –

-Entonces hacemos nada. –le apoya Sadik, sin ningún problema.- Además no esta el tonto de Grecia para pelear.-

-¡Señor Austria, pare! –Exigía la húngara, sosteniendo a su antiguo esposo del brazo.-

-No, hasta que este me pague. –exclamaba Austria, enojado.-

-¡¿Yo? ¡Tú tienes que pagarme! –Le recriminaba Suiza.-

-¡Nii-sama! –Los gritos de la pobre Liechtenstein ni eran oídos.-

-Como que, todo se salió de control, ¿No Liet? –Dijo el polaco como si nada, a un costado del salón.-

Lituania solo suspiro, al igual que los otros dos Bálticos.

-¡Nii-san! –Belarús fue corriendo al ruso, que seguía discutiendo con el prusiano.- ¡Cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate…! –Empezó a atormentar a Iván, aprovechándose de la situación.-

-¡Bela, no! –Gritaba Ucrania detrás de la bielorrusa.-

-¡Ah! –Rusia empieza a llorar y se va corriendo.- ¡Yao, Yao, ayuda! –Fue a correr hacia China, para, por ahí, ser salvado de su loca hermana que lo siguió corriendo.-

Prusia quedo solo. Y se fue con Roderich, para ver porque gritaba.

-¡Aléjate de el, marimacha! ¡Es MIO! ¡Del genial de ore-sama! –Exclamaba el prusiano, empezando una riña ahora con la húngara.-

Y como ven, todo era un descontrol total. En sus puestos, los hermanos de las Islas Británicas miraban todo entre divertidos (únicamente Irlanda del Norte), serios (acá me refiero a Gales) y aburridos (los otros dos).

-¡Buaa~! Si sabia que todo era así de divertido le habría dicho a Arthur que me trajera desde hace años. –Decía un alegre irlandés.-

-No te creas, a veces es peor. –Le llevo la contraria su hermano gemelo.-

-Pero Bry, esto es, ¡Genial! –volvió a apoyar su propia frase, alegre.-

Ambos gemelos tenían un gusto medio retorcido del ''humor''

Gales y Escocia solo se miraban, preguntándose que rayos habían hecho mal al criar a esos niños.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta Gales.-

-Supongo que esperar un milagro, ¿No? –ambos hermanos asienten, esperando dicho ''milagro''.-

La puerta de pronto es abierta, más bien azotada, por la mano de una persona que todos conocían muy bien, el amo y señor de la tecnología gundam, ¡Si piensan en Kiku Honda, que le presto su apellido a la compañía de autos Honda, están en lo correcto!

-¡Japón! –Alemania exclama realmente feliz de que alguien coherente haya ido a salvarlos.-

-¡Giaponne! –Feliciano salió de detrás de la espalda de su amante, con una sonrisa.-

-¡Kiku! –Fue el turno de China de hablar, acompañado de los hermanos Corea.-

-¡Japón! –Otras naciones, como Turquía, Finlandia, Austria y Hungría.-

-¡¿Por qué carajo te tardaste tanto? –Dijeron, absolutamente todos, al mismo tiempo.-

Kiku suspira, mientras tose un poco. Se adentra en el cuarto, junto a Grecia, Francia y Canadá. El ultimo se va donde las islas para informarles sobre lo que ocurriría en la reunión.

-Debemos hablar de algo serio. –Empieza el griego.-

-¿Serio y Grecia en una misma persona? No me como el chiste. –Dice Turquía, pero, muy disimuladamente, su pareja egipcia le pisa el pie.-

-Continua, Heracles-san. –Le da el pase el egipcio.-

-Gracias, Gupta. –baja la cabeza en forma de respeto.- Francia, sigues tu. –

-Bien, -empieza ahora el francés, con tono serio, todos los presentes se sientan en sus lugares, y los otros salen de debajo de la mesa.- Queremos hablarles sobre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. –

-¡No hablen de ese hijo de puta enfrente mío! –Exclamaba Corea del Norte, enojado.- ¡Ese imbécil me separo de mi hermano! ¡E hizo que me odie! –

-¿Nii-sama? –Yong lo mira, sorprendido por lo que su hermano dijo.-

-Si, a mi me desintegro mi Unión Soviética y me separo de China (aunque ahora estamos juntos). –siguió Rusia, que, pese a no tener ni idea de lo que hablaban, se desquito.-

-Si, aru, trata mal a los chinos. Y no reconoce mi poder, aru. –Suspiro Yao.- Aparte es insoportable, aru. Lastimo a Vietnam, aru. –Expuso el punto de su hermana vietnamita.-

-Yao-sama… -la chica de pelo negro baja la cabeza.-

Y así, sucesivamente todas las naciones en contra de América empezaron a exponer sus motivos.

-¡Apoyo dictaduras en nuestros países! –dijeron los Latinos, menos Chile que se limito a bajar la cabeza.-

-A mi me aisló, ¿Sabes cuanto sufrí por eso? –Hablo Cuba.-

-¿Eh, West? –Llama el prusiano a su hermano, que se le acerca un poco.- ¿No fue ese América el que nos separo en la Guerra Fría?

Ludwig asiente, un poco dudoso de que su hermano haya olvidado eso.

-¡Separo a West de ore-sama! –fue el turno de Prusia para exponer, nadie le escucho.- Malditos hijos de… -

-Ya, idiota, deja de hablar. –le recrimina Austria, que fue el único que lo oyó.-

Canadá solo se encogió en su silla, mientras escuchaba los delirios de Irán sobre algo como ''seré mas poderoso que él, ya vera'', ''mi uranio es mejor'', y mas delirios de la nación iraní. Irak, por su parte, exponía la guerra homónima que se desato en su país, con un gran dolor en el rostro.

Japón también baja la mirada, recordando a Hiroshima y Nagasaki, pero antes de que la tristeza se acumule demasiado, siente la calidez del griego en su mano. Lo mira y sonríe.

-Si, si, ya sabemos todo eso de que ustedes son geniales, Irán y Venezuela. –Dijo como si nada el francés, las naciones chocaron las manos, alegres de que reconocieran su grandiosidad.- Pero el tema es mas profundo que eso. –

-Entonces desembucha, che. –Le ordena Argentina, con cara de pocos amigos.-

-Bueno, en si, verán, el gobierno de Amerique ah estado investigando un ''grupo clandestino'' –Arabia Saudita se encoge en su asiento, siendo consolado por Siria, ¿Es que siempre que hablaban de grupo clandestino tenían que mirarlo a él?- en Inglaterra, y tienen fuentes de que ese grupo esta tomando dinero de los fondos del banco central para abastecerse de armas. –

Todos, miran, instintivamente a Irán, que sonríe con una tremenda malicia. Arabia Saudita quería matarse, ¿Por qué mierda lo miraban a él? ¡Si se estaba portando bien!... Lo que no se dio cuenta el árabe fue que el iraní estaba al lado suyo, por lo que a quien miraban era a su pariente de Asia, no a él.

-Nunca dije que fue él. –suspira Francia, era como tratar con niños menores de cinco años.- Y por eso planeaban aislar a Reino Unido. –

Las palabras ''Aislamiento'' y ''Reino Unido'' hicieron que mas de uno se callara, y oyera ahora si atentamente. Las personas que cerraron la boca eran naciones que habían vivido ese horrible término, tales como Cuba, las otras que siguieron hablando fueron, las que se alegraron de eso. Una de ellas fue Argentina.

-¿Y? –Pregunta el argentino, sin mucha importancia.-

-Y…

-Mi gobierno y el de Kiku iban a ser usados como pantalla para aislar a Reino Unido, y sin que ustedes lo sepan, sus jefes están en complot con los nuestros para eso. –Dijo Canadá, haciéndose notar por primera vez.-

Australia abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que Matthew haya estado de acuerdo con eso. Hasta donde recordaba, el canadiense era el mas fiel a su antigua metrópoli, no lo podía creer. Nueva Zelanda, a su lado, tenía la misma impresión que su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué dices, Matthew? –Empieza la India, abatida por la confesión del que alguna vez fue su hermano.- ¿Tu en contra del bastardo ese? –pese a las palabras hirientes el tono de la hindú era apagado.-

-Si, mas bien, mi jefe. No yo, India. –

-Espera, espera. ¿Dices que nuestros jefes están de acuerdo y no nos han dicho nada? –Pregunta Brasil.- Dudo de que mi jefe haga algo así. –

-También dudo que la mía, pese a todo apoye eso. –Esta de acuerdo el argentino.-

Muchas naciones apoyaron la idea del brasilero y el argentino. Sus jefes no podían aceptar eso, claro que no, ¿O si?

-Recuerden que hay muchas naciones que están en contra de Gran Bretaña. –Francia se muerde la lengua, sintiendo el aura negra del escocés detrás suyo.- No lo dije por sus hermanos, claro, viva Escocia. –Saca un banderín con la bandera del pelirrojo, en un intento de calmar la ira del chico.-

Gales suspira, mientras su hermano mayor sonríe triunfalmente.

-Aquí no se trata del pasado. –Pronuncia Glen, por primera vez dejando su postura seria.-

-¿Y este quien es? –Pregunta Romano a España.-

-Yo soy el País de Gales. –El rubio se pone de pie para que todos lo escuchen.- País constituyente del Reino Unido, y hermano mayor de Inglaterra. –se presenta, haciendo una reverencia.- Yo hace muchos años fui una nación independiente, antes de que la sed de poder de mi hermano se hiciera mucho mas grande que nuestros propios hogares. –cuenta, un poco nostálgico.- No solo yo, sino mis otros hermanos, Escocia y los hermanos Irlanda pasamos por lo mismo. La maldad con la que se forjo la nación de mi hermano nos golpeo a todos, pero, en mi opinión, creo que deberíamos dejar el pasado atrás y construir un futuro mejor, donde ya no se necesiten las estúpidas armas. –

Irán abre los ojos, sorprendido por lo que dijo el rubio, aunque en parte tenía razón. Muchas naciones, como el iraní, se sorprendieron, y bajaron la mirada, todos habían vivido guerras, hambrunas, pestes, y demás, y aunque querían armar un futuro mejor se les era imposible por muchas cosas. Entre ellas diferencias muy notorias, y otras no tanto.

-¿Quién apoya la idea de Gales? –Alienta Francia, levantando la mano.-

Muchos levantaron sus manos.

-Bien, entonces…

-¡Espera, aru! –le detiene China.- ¿Qué harán las naciones como nosotros que viven pura y exclusivamente para la fabricación de arsenal de guerra, aru? ¿Piensas fundirnos, aru? –

-Mmm, no pensé en eso… -comenta despreocupado el barbudo.-

-Nadie dijo que no vayan a haber futuras guerras, China. –Rusia fue el que sorpresivamente tomo la palabra.- A mi me gustaría un mañana donde todos te respeten y no haya mas preocupaciones por la guerra, tu y yo, que somos naciones muy grandes, debemos de cuidar de cada uno de nuestros ciudadanos. Pero de una forma distinta que no sea la guerra. –Sonrió el ruso, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos.-

-¿Iván, aru? –lo mira, expectante.- Si, aru, tienes razón. –

Francia se seca unas lagrimitas, y Japón aprovecha para filmar la escena que se monto su antiguo hermano con su pareja.

-Rusia-sama tiene razón. Pero, ¡Eso no significa que dejare de lado mis construcciones nucleares! –salta Irán.-

-Igual yo no pienso dar marcha atrás con mis planes para el futuro. –suspira la India, a un lado de Australia, el cual sonríe.- Cállate, tonto. –

-Ve~ Doitsu, están todos alegres, ¿Por qué? –pregunta inocentemente el italiano del norte.-

-Ehm, después te explico. –fue lo sabio que se le ocurrió responder a Ludwig.-

-¿Pero Prusia va a volver? –y ese fue, obviamente Gilbert.-

-Eso lo charlamos en casa, aniki. –Alemania lo mira, serio.-

-Joo~ ore-sama no se merece eso, West. –

Y así muchas naciones comenzaron a hablar del futuro. Los latinos se juntaron en un lugar para conversar, mientras que Francia y Japón celebraban el haber convencido a todo el mundo, literalmente.

-¡Alto! –gritan, sorpresivamente, Argentina y Venezuela.-

-Yo exijo que el bastardo yankee limpie mi nombre. –Venezuela se apunta con su dedo.- Y que no tache a Argentina de loco. –

-Si, che, eso es horrible. ¿Vos no sabes como dejo a mi Presi? Cris estaba re mal, pero después se mejoro un cachito. –

-Eso es un tema de Alfred, el lo va a resolver. –contesta automáticamente Canadá, con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.- _Veamos como lo resuelves, hermanito. _–pensó maliciosamente, pero mas divertido que malo.-

-¡Bien, es un hecho! Ahora mismo iremos a hablar con nuestros jefes para que cancelen el aislamiento a Sasana. –grito eufórico Irlanda del Norte, nadie lo conocía.- ¡Y de paso no nos moriremos de hambre nosotros también, jajajaja! –

Escocia lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Niños. –dijo Gales, suspirando.-

-Oye, Glen, me sigo sintiendo un miserable bueno para nada, ¿Qué hago? –pregunta Irlanda.-

-No se, ¿Vamos a celebrar que no nos moriremos de hambre? –mira expectante a su hermano.-

-¡Claro!

El irlandés y el galés se van, contentos de la vida a beber, mientras los otros dos pelirrojos tienen una pelea.

Así, la junta se va disolviendo. Quedando solo unas pocas naciones.

-Nee, nee, ¿Irán? –pregunta Irak, llamando a su hermano.- ¿Dónde quedo Arabia? –

-Creo que se fue cuando creyó que todos lo apuntaban a él, pobre, esta medio paranoico. –Contesto con simpleza el chico persa.-

-Ah~ bueno, ¡Vamos a tomar! –Los países árabes, mas Irak, se van a beber, dejando a Irán solo.-

-Raritos. –Mira a uno de sus costados.- ¿Quieres salir, India? –llama a la chica hindú.-

-No me vendría mal. Hablar de padre siempre me pone media sensible. –

La mujer toma el brazo del persa, y se van por su lado.

Todos se retiran, dejando únicamente a Francia y Canadá en la sala.

La pareja se mira, y sonríe un poco viendo su éxito. Lograron evitar que las naciones apoyaran el aislamiento a la isla que tenían por amigo. Pero aun quedaba su problema personal…

Francia, sin mucho mas remedio se le tira al canadiense, con corazoncitos alrededor y diciendo ''mon amour~'' y ambos caen al piso… vaya a saber que cosa iban a hacer.

* * *

En otro edificio. La pareja de anglosajones miraba la puerta del estudio donde deberían reunirse con sus jefes. Ambos iban tomados de la mano.

-¿Crees que hayan convencido a los otros? –pregunta Arthur.-

-¡Claro! Japón es bueno convenciendo. –sonríe, dándole confianza a su novio.- Además, iban Matthew y Francis con él, así que… -

-Si, si, comprendo, comprendo. –repitió, suspirando.- Es hora. –dice, decidido.-

Alfred asiente, y se adelanta a abrir la puerta del estudio.

Al entrar al cuarto estaban sus jefes; el primer ministro Cameron y la jefa de estado Clinton. El americano se sorprende al no ver a su presidente ahí. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¿Y el presidente? –pregunta el estadounidense, confundido.-

-Tuvo que ir a atender unos problemas con otros de los presidentes, me dejo a cargo a mí. –dijo Hilary, seria como de costumbre.-

-Oh, bueno. –Alfred mira a su pareja, que estaba atenta a los movimientos de su superior.-

-Felicidades, veo que se arreglaron. –dice sinceramente el ministro de Arthur.-

La pareja mira sus manos, y se sonrojan, pero sin soltarse todavía. La Jefa de Estado de Estados Unidos los mira con cierta repulsión, y suspira, rendida.

-Si esta es tu decisión Alfred, no puedo oponerme, te conozco desde hace bastantes años como para decir que darás un paso al costado con todo esto. –

-Nunca dejare a Arthur, Hilary. –Alfred suelta la mano de su amante, el cual lo mira.- ¡No volveré a dejarlo otra vez! Ni siquiera si es por política o alguna otra cosa. La Relación Especial seguirá como siempre, más solida que nada, y a cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros, pues, Hiroshima y Nagasaki van a ser poco a comparación de lo que ordenare que hagan. –el tono serio de Estados Unidos era terrible, encima decía todo de tal manera que parecía verdad.-

La mujer rubia suspira, dejando unas carpetas sobre el escritorio del estudio. Sin más, se acerca a su nación y le da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Tonto! No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir. Eso debes hablarlo con Obama cuando llegues a Washington…

-Si es que llego. –Sonríe, pícaro.- A decir verdad, tengo planeadas unas **largas **vacaciones en un par de islitas en Europa. –se refería a Inglaterra.- Así que… tu dirás. –la desafía.-

-No me busques, jovencito, porque me encuentras. –sonríe de manera maternal.- Ahora déjame irme, ¡Que todavía tengo que hablar con los jefes de tus amigos por toda esta locura! Aislamiento a Reino Unido, ¿A quien mierda se le ocurrió eso…? –decía, mientras se iba.-

La pareja se ríe. Disfrutando un poco la cómica escena. Habían ganado.

-Gracias, Sr. Jones, si no hubiese sido por usted… apuesto a que en serio nos aislaban. –dijo el ministro.-

-No se preocupe, David, esta bien. –Alfred le sonríe.- Además, yo no hice nada, al que debe agradecer es a Matthew, el solito convenció a todos sus jefes y le advirtió a usted, ¿No? –

-Si, ese chico es muy valeroso, y fuerte. Es parecido a ti en ese punto. –le sonríe.- Arthur, en cuanto todo esto termine, nos reuniremos con los de la Unión Europea para ver lo de la crisis, OK? –mira a su nación.-

-¡Claro! No sabes las ganas que tengo de que esta mierda se termine. ¿Empiezo a hacer los tramites para Portugal, España y mi hermano? ¿También con Grecia? –pregunta el inglés.-

-Tranquilo, tú descansa, la has pasado mal en estos últimos meses. Así que, yo me encargo y después te paso los datos a ti, ¿Bien? –Inglaterra asiente.- Bien, entonces nos vemos. Disfruten su día, bye bye. –

El ministro se va, dejando a la pareja ahora sola dentro del estudio.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Iggy, que hacemos ahora? –exclamo un radiante Estados Unidos.-

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos? Yo, dormir, tu, no se. –y se va, con una sonrisa de lado.-

-¡Oye, espérame! –se va detrás de su amante.-

* * *

Ehm... con lo de Irán e India... asd... me los imagine que quedarian lindos juntos porque odian a Iggy y a USA XD Pero bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus coment n.n Ya se viene el final!

LES JURO que la escena de la conversacion en la conferencia fue lo mas random que se me ocurrio para llenar el espacio ;O; ! Espero que les haya gustado (: este cap fue el q menos me gusto a mi .w. personalmente claro. En fin~

Muchas gracias (: Quiza me tarde un cachito en tratar de terminar mis otros fics ya que ahora estoy con un nuevo vicio u.u culpen a mi senpai . (?) Bye bye~

**Proximo Cap:** Un Futuro Incierto (Final)


	12. Un Futuro Incierto

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**• Advertencias: **Uso de OC, mención de MPreg y... final.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Capitulo XII: Un futuro incierto.**

Ya ha pasado un mes de todo eso. Y sorpresivamente todo andaba sobre ruedas, la crisis en Europa fue resuelta, salvando las economías de Irlanda, Grecia, Portugal y España, que eran las más afectadas. Bryan no quería agradecerle a su hermano menor por haberlo ayudado, solamente dijo en su idioma ''gracias'', sin recordar que Arthur entendía mas que bien irlandés. Heracles solo sonrió, y se fue con Kiku, a una de esas citas que tenían en los monumentos tan representativos de Grecia. El caso de Portugal fue distinto, la ex esposa de Inglaterra estaba que lloraba en el hombro de su antiguo amante, agradeciéndole a él y a todos los demás. España, receloso de que su hermana estuviera en los brazos de su antiguo enemigo, solo bufo y agradeció.

Inglaterra, por su caso, que también era una de las naciones afectadas, agradeció y se dedico a consolar a la portuguesa.

En cuanto a su aislamiento, el presidente de Alfred se disculpo y alego que estaba desesperado por una solución a los problemas que se le estaban presentando, que solo veía por el bien de su nación. Alfred lo entendió y se compadeció, diciéndole que solo había que hacer las cosas mejor, que el nombre de Estados Unidos seguía en lo alto como siempre.

Y como ya dije, han pasado treinta días, setecientas veinte horas, mil ochocientos minutos e infinitos segundos desde que Alfred y Arthur se arreglaron.

En ese mes hicieron todo lo que no pudieron en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Primero lo primero, volvieron a ir a la Opera para compensar lo del día de su aniversario, y Alfred, llorando, tuvo que comer toda la comida de ese día (obviamente ahora la había preparado el propio Inglaterra, con ayuda de sus hermanos) pero se puso feliz al saber que el pastel SI lo había hecho Francis.

Entre las cosas que hicieron, las que destacaban eran estas: fueron a las playas de Baleares, España, con Antonio y Lovino a disfrutar del verano europeo, los antiguos piratas se la pasaron en competencias, la mayoría absurdas, terminaron en 80-80, un lastimoso pero justo empate. Además, Prusia como buen amigo de Inglaterra, los invito a la casa de Austria, así que disfrutaron de la música austriaca, mientras bebían como desquiciados (el inglés y el prusiano) y sus parejas solo pensaban como podían tener tan poca resistencia al alcohol. Y siguiendo con invitaciones, Feliciano los invito a pasear por sus hermosas Milán, Venecia y Florencia (siempre acompañado de Ludwig, claro). Arthur no podía pedirle mas a la vida, se llevaba bien con sus vecinos del continente, y eso creía que ya era obra de algún Dios en lo alto del cielo… o solo quizá era el destino de nuevo.

Visitaron también a Kiku, junto con Heracles en Tokio, cantaron karaoke y Alfred se llevo unos cuantos juegos y revistas raras de la casa del japonés. Cuando le pregunto que eran esas revistas solo dijo ''en casa te lo digo'', lo mas extraño era que cuando llegaron a su casa, solo fueron a tener intimidad, y por algún extraño motivo, sentía que su amante tuvo mas creatividad que muchas otras veces. ¿Habrán sido por esas revistas? Después le preguntaría a Japón.

Pero la parte mas divertida de todas fue cuando tuvieron que visitar a los Latinos… ¡Como se divirtió Inglaterra ese día! Los primos de Alfred lo ataron a una silla y lo obligaron a decirle que lamentaba todo el daño que les había causado.

Al principio sintió miedo, mas cuando vio a Venezuela con una sierra eléctrica, pero el se divirtió a lo grande, disfrutando de unos tragos con Chile mientras veía el sufrimiento de Alfred. El chileno por su parte estaba medio nervioso, preocupado por las locuras que hacia el argentino, que jamás admitiría que tenia preocupación por lo que hacia Argentina, mas bien por como resultaría el pobre país latinoamericano. Pero eso era tema aparte.

En fin, hicieron de todo y con todos.

Pero algo le faltaba… mmm… ¡Ah, si! Sus hermanos, bueno, eso es mas serio, porque, bueno, véanlo ustedes mismos:

Alfred estaba sentado frente a los cuatro hermanos mayores de Inglaterra, realmente nervioso, más por la mirada amenazante de William.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –Dice seria la nación más al norte.-

-Q-que que quiero ca-casarme con Iggy. –dijo serio, pero con miedo.-

-¿Y con esas palabras a medias y esa cara de idiota piensas venir a pedirnos su mano? –Ríe Irlanda del Norte, un poco irónico.- ¡Amigo, se que a Arthur le gusta todo eso formal y de novela, pero si tu eres el activo miedoso, ¿Qué le espera a mi hermanito? –Volvió a reírse.-

Escocia suspira.

-El imbécil este tiene razón. –Escocia toma un cigarrillo de la manera más tranquila.-

-Digamos que aceptamos, ¿Cómo piensas decírselo? –Pregunta Gales.-

-O por lo menos, ¿Ya has pensado en donde vas a hacerlo? –Irlanda hablo, agregando al cuestionario que obviamente no tenía pensado el americano.-

-Ah, pues, yo… a Arthur le gustan las flores. –y como que nada que ver, las islas asienten.- Pe-pensaba decírselo el jueves. –

-¿Por qué el jueves? –Pregunta Ulster.-

-Porque ese día íbamos a salir. –Responde Estados Unidos.-

-Mmm… volvamos a suponer que si aceptamos que seas nuestro cuñado. Quiero que me digas que tipo de celebración, iglesia, registro civil, gastos de la boda, fiesta, y extras vas a usar. YA. –Gales se ríe un poco ante los datos que pedía el pelirrojo mas grande.-

-¿Qué? –América abre los ojos.- Pues, supongo que será una de esas bodas a las que todo el mundo asiste (literalmente), en una Iglesia de acá en Inglaterra…

-Amigo, hay muchas iglesias en Inglaterra. –Le reprocha el norirlandés.-

El americano se queda pensando, realmente no sabia donde seria la celebración del matrimonio. ¿Pero eso importaba? ¿No seria mas fácil que dijeran ''si, te damos la mano de nuestro hermano'' y ya? ¿Por qué eran tan rebuscados?... pensó, es porque eran los hermanos de Arthur.

Escocia suspira.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de la Iglesia. Además, creo perfectamente donde seria el mejor lugar para Arthur. –Dijo Escocia, dándole una pitada al cigarrillo.-

-Gra-gracias. Y, ¿El registro civil? –Pregunta el estadounidense.-

-Obvio que será el lugar donde estará la Iglesia. –Dice como si fuese obvio Glen.-

-En cuanto a la fiesta…

-¡De eso nos ocupamos nosotros! –Alan agarra del hombro a su gemelo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Prometemos ser económicos!

-Claro, deja de mentir. –Glen lo mira con frialdad.- Así que… supongo que lo único que nos queda por decir es…

-América, escucha. –Le interrumpe Escocia.- Si oigo que has hecho llorar a mi hermano, si solamente derrama una sola lagrima por tu culpa, es mas, si hasta se rasguña por tu culpa. Juro que donde sea que estén, te juro que te mato. ¿Me oíste? –El tono amenazante de William era en serio, la sangre del americano se congela por momentos.-

-S-s-s… -

-Y eso también va para nosotros, ¡Si Sasana se pone mal y eso nos afecta te golpeamos! –Apoya Irlanda.- No tengo ganas de cuidarlo todo el maldito tiempo… soy una persona ocupada.

-¿Entendiste? –Le dijeron todos los hermanos al mismo tiempo.-

-¡Si! ¡Entendí! –Exclamaba, todo confiado el estadounidense.-

-¡Bien! Entonces, te damos la mano de Inglaterra en matrimonio. –Acepta el escocés finalmente.-

-¡SI! –El americano salta, con los brazos arriba, mas contento que nunca.-

-Pero con una condición… -intervino Irlanda del Norte, sorprendiendo a todos.-

-¿Ah si? –Las ilusiones de Alfred se esfumaron, esperando la supuesta condición de los hermanos.-

-Sip, ¡Me tienen que llevar a vivir con ustedes! ¡No quiero quedarme con ellos! –apunta a sus otros compañeros de Reino Unido.-

Gales y Escocia se sienten ofendidos, el pelirrojo lo zapea en la cabeza bien fuerte, y el galés lo pisa, haciéndolo sufrir. Irlanda y América miran la tortura, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces, creo que me puedo casar con Iggy. –Se rasca la mejilla el de gafas.-

-Si, esto es algo típico aquí, no te preocupes. –Dice como si nada el irlandés.-

-Claro, me lo imagino. –el estadounidense lo mira raro.-

* * *

Y así, durante los días restantes al jueves, Alfred y compañía se dedicaron a planear paso por paso la que prometía ser la confesión del siglo. Para eso habían ayudado todos, en un poco cada uno. No hace falta decir que convoco a medio mundo para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Haber, empecemos con la lista:

Francia, Canadá, Seychelles y Australia, prepararon todo el lugar donde seria la confesión, agregando un toque de ''amor'' por parte del francés, y la naturaleza de Australia, mas el canadiense y la isleña decoraron todo perfectamente.

Alemania e Italia se encargaron de la comida (Francia también quería ayudar aquí, pero no quedaban cupos disponibles). Hicieron los mejores platillos que se le ocurrieron a ambos, y además Italia aporto con un rico vino que le había regalado el galo hace meses (así que finalmente si ayudo en algo)

Austria, obviamente, puso la música, Hungría se encargo de coreografiar a todos para que saliera perfecto, y con ayuda de Japón instalar unas cámaras ocultas para grabar la escena. La tarea de Kiku no fue sencilla, tenía que organizar los pasos de la pareja durante todo el día, antes de la cena. O sea, organizo la cita que tuvo que haber organizado el americano, Grecia escogió la película, así que no sabia bien cual era.

Los hermanos de Arthur por su lado ayudaron en la organización de las cosas, un poco de todo, aunque Escocia agrego que tenían que tomar whisky y no vino, pero nadie lo escucho. Gales le dio ese toque mágico a todo con unas hermosas luces que encontró en su ático, y los gemelos trajeron de vaya a saber donde una gran escultura de hielo.

Otros países, como Rusia y China fueron los que buscaron el lugar perfecto para la confesión, y Lituania acompañaba a Alfred en todo momento porque estaba requeté nervioso, Polonia por su parte escogió las vestimentas de cada uno… no se asusten, no hay polleras.

-Les dije que había que poner luces que funcionen con uranio. –Se quejo Irán, sentado sobre un banco con los brazos al costado del respaldo, cruzado de piernas.-

-No te quejes, Irán. –Le dice la India a un lado.-

-Tú no hables, bruja. –se queja Pakistán, como siempre riñendo con la hindú.-

-Ya, ustedes tres, silencio. –Les dice Canadá, agregando el ultimo toque al lugar.- ¡Creo que ya esta! –canta alegre.-

-Bien hecho, mon amour~, se nota que te enseñe bien. –Dice orgulloso de su antigua colonia.-

-France nii-san es tan pervertido. –Seychelles suspira a un lado de Australia, que se ríe.-

-¡Pero mama! ¡Quiero quedarme! –se quejaba Sealand, a su ''madre'' finés.-

-Ya te dije que no Peter, esto no es para niños. –Finlandia llevaba un jarrón con flores en sus brazos.-

-Pero…

-Ya Pe'er, F'n d'jo qu' n' –Suecia también llevaba un florero.-

-¡Jo~! ¡Pero quiero ver cuando Inglaterra lo rechaza! –

-Dudo que lo rechace, Peter. –dijo Dinamarca, acariciando la cabeza de su ''sobrino''.- Ve a jugar con Ice, que esta medio solo allá. –señala al islandés, que efectivamente estaba a un costado, solo.-

-Bueno. –y se va suspirando.-

Todo ya estaba listo. En su habitación, América se miraba al espejo, en todos los ángulos posibles, realmente nervioso. Toris lo miraba un tanto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Alfred-san, de seguro no lo va a notar. –Suspiro tratando de relajar a su amigo.-

-¡Claro que lo va a notar! ¡Los calcetines no combinan con la corbata! ¡Lo va a notar! –gritaba exasperado.-

Estados Unidos llevaba un traje negro, con camisa color vino, y una corbata negra, zapatos negros y calcetines verdes oscuros.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a Polonia darme unos calcetines verdes cuando voy de rojo y negro? –se quejaba, otra vez, casi llorando.-

-América-san, por favor. Mire, si quiere les doy mis calcetines, que son negros. –Toris empieza a sacarse los zapatos, y las medias de paso.-

Alfred tenia sus ojos brillosos, y se abalanzo sobre el lituano a abrazarlo, gritando palabras de agradecimiento. En eso entra Feliks, con un vestido negro tipo flamenco y una flor en la cabeza, de color roja, mira a la pareja de amigos que se estaban abrazando y pone una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Hey, tipo que tu vas a pedirle matrimonio al inglés! ¡Deja a mi Liet! –Va y muy posesivamente le arranca, literalmente, al lituano del estadounidense.-

-Jajá, tranquilo, Polonia, el solo me ayudaba con un detalle… -el americano sonríe, y ve a la pareja tener una pequeña ''riña''.-

-¡Liet! ¡Mira, mira! ¿Te gusta mi vestido? –Hace extravagantes poses para que su pareja lo aprecie, posando como modelo.-

-Si… esta bueno, pero… ¿Eso no es de mujer? –todos se quedan callados.-

-¡Ajajaja, Toris, siempre tan gracioso! –El polaco se agarra de uno de los hombros del báltico, como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste.-

Alfred aprovecha y se va. Ya estaba bajando por las escaleras de su casa cuando ve su reloj de mano, faltaban quince minutos para que su novio llegara. Y como sabia que era Arthur, llegaría justo al cumplirse el tiempo restante.

Suspira, Arthur era tan obvio.

De la cocina salen Japón, junto a su hermano mellizo. Kiku llevaba los boletos del cine y las llaves del auto en la otra mano.

-¡Bien, América-san! Es hora, ¿Esta listo? –exclamaba el japonés, todo emocionado.-

-No… -contesto el americano, los otros dos solamente suspiraron, con este chico no había remedio.-

-Fue tu idea, además, harás feliz a Inglaterra-san. –Le dice Canadá, con una suave sonrisa.-

El americano asiente, después de todo, era por su propia felicidad y la de Arthur, en especial la de Arthur. Se queda pensando un par de cosas cuando ve un pequeño brillo en la mano de su hermano, era… era… ¡No podía ser!

-Ehm, ¿Matthew? –el de ojos violetas lo mira.- ¿Cuándo te propuso matrimonio la rana? –Canadá se pone rojo.-

-Esto… h-hoy, ¿P-por? –

-¡¿Cómo que hoy? ¡Yo le iba a pedir a Arthur que se casara conmigo HOY! –alegaba, con ambos brazos, un tanto decepcionado.-

-N-no fue mi culpa, Al, fue de improvisto. –Explicaba, tratando de calmar a su hermano.-

-¡Tsk! Ese francés se la vera conmigo… después de que le pida matrimonio a Iggy. –Japón se ríe un poco, había presenciado la propuesta del galo hacia solamente treinta minutos.-

-Tenga, Alfred-san, aquí están los boletos. –Le extiende los papeles, que eran dos.-

-¡Genial! ¿Qué iremos a ver? –pregunta emocionado.-

-…A decir verdad, no tengo idea, se la confié a Heracles-san esa misión. –Se rasco la mejilla, un tanto avergonzado.-

-Oh, bueno, entonces no estará tan mal… supongo… -

En eso tocan el timbre, su hermano y su amigo se van corriendo al cuarto del americano, donde todavía discutían Lituania y Polonia. El dueño de la casa, o sea América, vuelve a suspirar como vigésima vez en ese día. Se guarda los boletos y va a abrir la puerta, todo nervioso pero aun manteniendo la compostura.

Mira por el rabillo de la puerta, era obviamente el inglés.

Abre la puerta, con una sonrisa.

-¡Hello, Iggy! –saluda, todo alegre.-

-Ehm, Hi, América. –trata de sonreírle un poco, aunque extrañado por algo.-

Inglaterra llevaba un traje muchísimo mas formal que él, iba igualmente de negro, con camisa blanca y el saco abrochado hasta la mitad, parecía realmente un caballero que alardeaba ser.

-¿Pasa algo? –el rubio mas oscuro nota la extrañeza en su pareja.-

-A decir verdad si, no se, pero mi ropa, la que había seleccionado para hoy, que no era ningún traje porque, evidentemente no iremos al Sheraton a cenar, desapareció de repente y solo me quedo esto… que ni siquiera se si tenia. ¿No es raro? –La ceja arqueada del otro delataba su confusión.-

Estados Unidos solo se rio nervioso, y despreocupadamente soltó un ''era coincidencia''. Y se fueron, Polonia debía ser más cuidadoso, pensó, pero al fin y al cabo logro que su pareja fuera formal, porque sabía que solo irían al cine, no irían a comer a ningún lugar en especial y todo eso, era lo que le había inventado el rubio de lentes.

Fueron directamente al cine, uno muy lindo en el centro de la ciudad. Ya se encontraban adentro, con los baldes de palomitas y refrescos ya en mano, Alfred como era de esperarse se pidió una coca-cola y el inglés, a regañadientes, se pidió una lima-limón. El americano lo miro, casi riéndose.

-¿Qué? –El inglés le mira de mala manera.-

-No, no es nada, solo que… no sabia que te gustaba 7UP*. –Volvió a ahogar una risa, mientras como podía comía unas palomitas.-

Arthur se sonrojo, y oculto como pudo su rostro.

-No puedo tomar té en el cine… es raro… -murmura, justo cuando empezó la película.- A propósito, ¿Qué vamos a ver? –le pregunta, mirándolo al a cara, curioso.- Dime que por favor nada de salvar al mundo en el post-Apocalipsis. –usa su tono irónico.-

-Mmm, no creo, Grecia no tiene ese gusto. –se le escapo, al segundo se arrepintió.- ¡Digo, digo! Se que no te gustan esas películas, por eso escogí una que nos gustara a los dos, digo, en alguno de nuestros gustos debemos coincidir, ¿No? –Arthur no escucho que menciono a la nación mediterránea, por suerte.-

-Claro, Alfred. –Da un sorbo a su bebida.-

Ya las luces estaban apagadas, y todo en silencio, la gente alrededor suyo estaba realmente lejos, dejándoles a ellos dos en medio de una gran fila de asientos vacios. Los créditos ya terminaron y empezó la verdadera película.

Arthur se sorprendió un poco al verla, miro al americano que estaba igual o más absorto que él. Pero con una carita feliz.

* * *

-¿Cómo que sacaste boletos para Toy Story 3? –Pregunta, un poco ofuscado Francia.-

-…No se. –fue la inteligente respuesta del griego.- Creí que a América le gustaban esas películas. –Aporta, logrando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de su amigo europeo.-

-Olvídalo… Angleterre se va a querer matar… -susurraba, yéndose del lugar donde estaba charlando con el griego.-

* * *

-¡No, no vayas ahí! –Chillaba Arthur, moviéndose en la silla.- ¡Maldito oso rosa! ¡Nunca me gustaron! –

Alfred, a su lado, miraba sorprendido a su pareja, ya iban mas o menos por el final y el británico en toda la película estuvo quejándose (en el principio) después se quedo enganchado con la trama de la película, para después soltar quejas hacia el guionista, felicitándolo en un punto muy remoto, y hasta llorando en las partes tristes…

Se acordó de su salida a Disney, Arthur en el fondo seguía siendo un niño sin infancia, pobre.

Ya había terminado, y ahora estaban saliendo de la sala, América iba consolando un poco a Arthur, que estaba casi al borde del llanto.

-¡No puede terminar así! ¡Alfred! ¡Andy tiene que volver! –

-Si, si, pensare en convencerlos para que hagan la cuarta parte, pero relájate, solo era una película. –la gotita de sudor en la sien del de gafas era impresionante.-

Llegaron al coche que le había prestado Alemania, un hermoso Alfa Romeo negro. De esos modernos. El inglés se pregunto que hacia con un coche alemán teniendo uno de su propia industria. No le respondió, solo siguieron con su camino al lugar donde se definiría la cita…

…

…

Alfred insistió, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, pero su ex hermano le había dicho que era una sorpresa. Como si hubiese mucha sorpresa en llevarlo a comer a un restaurant en San Francisco frente al rio, en fin. Sintió que el otro lo guiaba, llego a tropezarse varias veces, pero se sentía confiado al tener las manos de su amante alrededor de su cintura, sirviéndole de guía.

-Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo, no te saques la venda. –dice y ordena, de repente siente que la presencia del otro se esfuma.-

Espera un rato, y espera. Notando algunas cosas en el lugar donde lo habían llevado a comer. Primero, la música de piano se le hacia familiar, el olor a rosas también, y… ¿Eso que estaba escuchando eran violines? ¿Dónde carajo estaba?

-Ya puedes quitártela, amor. –La voz de Alfred le interrumpe, y, llevándose las manos a la cara, se quita la venda con sutileza, pero rápido.-

No hace falta decir que quedo más que callado cuando vio donde estaba.

Era justo en el atardecer, en el pleno ocaso del Sol, el cielo anaranjado con tintes de azul y violeta se mezclaban con los colores de la noche. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Estaba en un balcón, un balcón decorado especialmente para la ocasión. Con vista al rio de San Francisco, en una terraza… no lo podía creer.

A los lados de cada pared había unas especies de persianas, a cruz y adornadas con varias flores atravesándolas, como una enredadera de rosas, porque las flores que la adornaban eran rosas. Jarrones en cada esquina, con flores blancas, los jarrones eran del estilo oriental, con el dragón azul en ellos, sobre pilares de arquitectura griega. El camino por donde estaba él estaba adornado con una lujosa alfombra roja, con bordes en dorado, y el resto del suelo era negro. Era una gran terraza, toda adornada especialmente para la ocasión.

La música provenía de una radio, ubicada sobre una mesa al lado de uno de los jarrones. La alfombra guiaba a una mesa con mantel blanco, en el centro de la habitación, ahí, toda preparada, estaba su cena.

-¿Comemos? –Toma la iniciativa su pareja, con una sonrisa.-

Arthur solo asiente, con las mejillas rosadas.

Se sientan, uno frente al otro. Separados únicamente por el mueble, había dos velas a cada lado, haciendo de la escena mucho mas romántica, mas el balde de hielo con el vino dentro, un toque digno de una de esas películas francesas de poco presupuesto. Ahora que lo pensaba, la porcelana era demasiado francesa…

-¿A que se debe esto? –pregunta, sin pensar mucho.-

-¿Cómo que a que se debe? ¿No tengo derecho a prepararle algo lindo a mi chico? –Inquiere, con un guiño de ojos seductor, que solo hace que el más pequeño se sonroje más.-

-Cla-claro que tienes derecho. –Dice bajito.- Pero no entiendo porque, todo esto… ¿Por mi? ¿No era más fácil un bar o una parrilla en el muelle? –

-Que poco romántico, Inglaterra. –Entreabre los ojos, fingiendo decepción.- Además, ¿Cómo es eso de ''todo esto por mi''? ¿No te dije que a partir de que estemos juntos yo te daría todo? ¿Hasta el mundo si me lo pidieras? –

Ante ese comentario el inglés termina de colorarse, sabiendo que el otro lo decía muy sinceramente, ya se lo había dicho una vez hace mucho.

* * *

-Maldito imperialista hijo de… -decía Irán tras una cortina.-

-¡Shh! Hechas a perder el momento. –Le critica la hindú, debajo del iraní, observando la escena como toda una colegiala.- ¡Kya! ¡Vamos Alfred, dile a papa que lo quieres! –Exclamo, llevando sus manos a su boca de la impresión.-

-Loca… -el iraní la mira raro.-

* * *

-Ya se que estas tan loco como para querer darme el mundo, idiota. –El rubio da un sorbo a su vino.- Pero mejor no lo hagas, encima que tienes los mil y un problemas…

-Si no te molesta, hoy no quiero hablar de trabajo. –Le interrumpe, sorprendiendo a su pareja, que solo asiente.- Hoy voy a hablarte de algo mas serio. –Y como dijo, su tono se transforma en uno alegre a uno más maduro.-

-Di-dime. –el de ojos verdes, pese a no tener ni idea de lo que iba a decir el otro, prosigue con la charla.-

-Hace ya casi un año que salimos, Inglaterra. –La isla asiente.- Pero hace más de doscientos años que nos conocemos. –Alfred busca el anillo en su bolsillo, cuando ya tiene la caja en la mano, prosigue con su discurso.- Pasamos de todo en lo que llevamos de pareja, momentos felices y momentos tristes, en los últimos meses estos se intensificaron, ¿Lo sabes, no? –Su pareja asiente, un poco angustioso.- Por culpa de terceros tuvimos que separarnos y yo… yo realmente no tuve opción…

-Alfred, basta, no quiero mas disculpas por lo que paso. No fue tu culpa el que yo me haya drogado con antidepresivos y me haya querido matar, no fue tu culpa, por favor. –Al inglés no le hacia gracia recordar todo eso.-

Las personas detrás de bambalinas se quedaron mudas con la confesión del inglés, ni siquiera sabían eso, inclusive algunas se entristecieron por lo que dijo.

-No, mientes, si fue mi culpa, si yo hubiese sido mas fuerte… ¡Quizá pude haber evitado que te pongas así! Pero no se trata de solo eso. –Alfred estaba de pie, yendo donde el inglés, arrodillándose.- Quiero pedirte, aparte de otra vez disculpas, quiero… quiero que jamás volvamos a faltarnos el uno al otro, Iggy, tu eres la única persona que en serio me importa, la única que tengo aquí, en mi corazón. –Se toca dicho lugar.- La única que quiero tener en las mañanas a mi lado, la única con la que quiero formar un futuro, una nación juntos…

-Alfred… -vuelve a decir, ahora entendiendo un poco mas lo que el otro había planeado.- No querrás proponerme…

-Si, Inglaterra. –

Estados Unidos lo toma de la mano, haciendo que se ponga de pie, el europeo, aun absorto, le sigue el paso, Alfred estaba rojo y nervioso, pero ya no daría un paso al costado, de su saco sacó la caja con la sortija y se la extendió a su amante, el cual se puso pálido, pero sonrojado a mas no poder.

-Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda… -pronuncia su nombre formal, de una manera pausada y elegante.- ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? –

* * *

-¡Lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo! –Cantaba alegre Francia, abrazándose con sus amigos Prusia y España.-

-¡Vamos, Sasana, di que si! –Le alentó de lejos el norirlandés, emocionado y con un pañuelo en las manos, a su espalda, sus hermanos miraron al chico pelirrojo con cara rara, pero estaban igual o más emocionados que él.-

* * *

-América… Y-yo… -

Un montón de sensaciones nacieron en el pecho y el estomago de Arthur, mariposas en especial, nunca se espero que tan pronto le propusiera matrimonio. Había esperado toda su vida por el día de su boda… con Alfred, claro. Bueno, no toda su vida, si una parte de ella. Las sensaciones eran entre sorpresa, alegría y unas terribles ganas de llorar de la emoción, se le había olvidado hasta a hablar.

Pero la respuesta no cambiaria jamás, siempre seguiría siendo…

-Si, si Alfred, acepto. I do! –dijo, para tirarse a abrazar a su novio, empezando a llorar de la alegría.- I'm so happy! It's the true! I… I love you, so much! –Decía entre sollozos.-

-I'm too, England. –Correspondió el abrazo, dándole un beso en los labios, por fin, había aceptado.-

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

-Alfred F. Jones, ¿Acepta por marido a Arthur Kirkland? –Pregunta el monje.-

-Si, acepto. –Dice Alfred, vestido de traje blanco, sosteniendo la mano de su futuro esposo.-

-Y usted, Arthur Kirkland, ¿Acepta a Alfred F. Jones como su esposo? –

-No hace falta ni decirlo. –Masculla Arthur, como si fuese evidente.- Si, acepto. –

-Entonces por el poder que me confiere el Estado, los declaro marido y… ¿Marido? –no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba, jamás se acostumbraría a casar a dos hombres, es que, ¿Cómo decirle al otro si no era ''esposa''?-

Y finalmente ambos se besan, sellando una promesa para toda la vida, juntos.

La pequeña Iglesia estalla en aplausos, y lagrimas también. Los padrinos habían sido Canadá y Japón por parte de Estados Unidos, y Francia y Escocia por parte de Inglaterra. Todos estaban al borde del llanto, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin, todo parecía tener un futuro más o menos agradable.

Había mucha gente, mas de la que quisieran (todo por culpa de Estados Unidos e Irlanda del Norte, que fueron los que hicieron la lista de invitados) de hasta naciones y dirigentes políticos, hasta las familias de algunos de estos.

Inglaterra y Estados Unidos saludaban a los invitados, subiéndose al coche que los llevaría al hotel para prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche… que solo seria entre las naciones, claro.

-Y que dices, ya estamos casados. –Empieza a hablar Arthur.-

-No digo nada, solo que… -pone una mano en el vientre de su pareja.- ¿Qué crees que sea, niño o niña? –

-Habrá que esperar a los análisis, Alfred, aunque… mis hadas me dijeron que será un niño. –Sonrió, confiado de sus amigas mágicas.-

-Claro, tu y tus hadas, mejor esperamos a los análisis. –Y siempre sin creer en las mágicas criaturas.-

-¿Oye? –el inglés mira a su ahora esposo.- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a mis hermanos? –de pronto toda la atmosfera de post-matrimonio se había vuelto tensa.-

-Mejor pensémoslo mañana, ¿Vale? –Estados Unidos no quería ni pensar en la reacción de los hermanos de su ahora ''esposa''.-

-Vale, podríamos decir que fue durante la noche de bodas… -empieza a tirar teorías, queriendo seguir con el tema.-

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo les explicas que quedaste en cinta? ¿Con magia? –

… Se hizo un silencio.

-Cállate. –Se rinde, tomándose la cabeza.- I love you, my wife. –Lo mira, con una sonrisa tierna, besando sus labios con ternura.-

-I love you, too. –Arthur le quita las gafas, besándolo un poco más salvajemente.-

-Iggy, esperemos a la noche de bodas para hacerlo, ¿Si? –

-Nadie dijo que quería hacerlo, Al. –contesta, con una sonrisa que negaba todo lo que estaba diciendo.-

-Eres imposible… pero igual te amo. –

-Igual yo. Aunque seas un niño despistado. –

Y se vuelven a besar. Finalmente… su futuro incierto empezaba a tener un poco mas de color.

**[..x.. ~The End~ ..x..]**

* * *

Sip, damas y caballeros, esta historia esta oficialmente F.I.N.A.L.I.Z.A.D.A! No lo puedo creer, imaginar que la tuve guardada como un año, jajaja, en serio miles de gracias a todos los que comentaron! Ahora... solo restan el epílogo y el final alternativo.

Despues... Se vendra la secuela~~

El epílogo lo pondre el domingo, y el final alternativo el jueves~ Bye~

**Epílogo**: After Life


	13. Epílogo: After Life

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**• Advertencias:** Mencion de MPreg.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Epilogo: After Life (Después de la Vida)**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya de su matrimonio? ¿Seis? ¿Diez? No, ya llevaban casados doce años para el decimo tercero. Si, hoy era su aniversario numero trece.

Muchas cosas han pasado en esos trece años, como por ejemplo sus hijos, ¿Sabían que fueron padres de dos hijos? Si, dos niñas, Marian y Alisson, si, las hadas de Arthur se equivocaron, nació una niña. La mayor, Marian, tiene trece años, y la menor, Alisson, tiene ocho años. Ambas son realmente hermosas, Marian es idéntica a Alfred en apariencia y gustos, es escandalosa, poco estudiosa, caprichosa pero de buen corazón, y a veces es media egoísta, como su padre. Su cabello le llega por la mitad de la espalda, y es rubio oscuro como el de Estados Unidos, pero sus ojos son verdes como los de su ''madre''. En cuanto a Alisson, en apariencia es como Arthur, rubia, de ojos azules como Alfred y de tez pálida, y por un problema en los ojos usa anteojos, es mucho mas estudiosa, silenciosa y dedicada que su hermana, pero tiene un sentido de las travesuras excéntrico, herencia de tío Ulsie, como le dicen a Alan. Pese a ser muy joven es muy inteligente. Ambas son muy buenas hermanas, pero lo que todos los días le agradece a Dios su padre americano, es que ninguna salió con las cejas de su madre, eso no es algo que le cause mucha gracia a Arthur, pero ya se iba a acostumbrar… en un par de muchísimos años, claro.

Otras naciones también tuvieron sus hijos y se casaron, pero a quienes mas frecuentaban eran a Francia y Canadá, ya padres de… tres hijos, ¡Y uno en camino! Alfred se pensaba que esos dos mas que hablar durante la noche le daban duro a… bueno, a eso, ya saben. Matthew tenia un tacto especial para con sus hijos, tenia dos niños y una niña, y el que venia en camino era otro niño. Los varones eran idénticos a su pervertido padre, y la niña era una combinación entre ambos. El mayor se llamaba Dominique, el del medio Raimond y la pequeña era Jeanne (ya sabrán por quien, ¿No?) A Matthew no le molesto llamar a su hija así, mas bien, sintió que era justo que se llamara de esa manera. Diez, ocho y cuatro años respectivamente.

Otra pareja que frecuentaban era a Prusia y Austria, que se habían casado hace relativamente poco, pero ya tenían una hija en común, que era solo un bebe. Y la madrina de la pequeña era obviamente Hungría, porque se lo pidió casi llorando al austriaco, que después de una hora y media de llanto acepto. Pese a que Roderich amaba a su hija, siempre tenia mucho trabajo, por lo que el prusiano pasaba mucho tiempo con su niña (que tenia sus hermosos ojos rojos) y con Arthur, porque, bueno, Gilbert no era un experto en niños, y como el inglés había tenido tantas colonias era casi un experto con ellos. Por eso le enseñaba a como tratar a la bebe.

Japón y Grecia se casarían en unos meses, todavía no tenían hijos pero lo estaban planeando… mucho…

Iván y Yao eran un caso diferente, ellos se casaron un mes antes que el americano y el inglés, y ya esperaban a su primer hijo. Es que no querían tener hasta que no vivieran juntos, apenas hace un año que conviven, o sea, estaban casados hace trece años más o menos pero sin convivir, raro, como ellos dos, pero así se entendían.

También, Arthur se había enterado que Antonio iba a ser padre… de un hijo propio, claro, ¿Cómo se entero? Bueno, el español salió corriendo por todo el continente europeo a decir que su ''esposa'' quedo embarazado. Aun no tenían ni idea de que iba a ser, pero si era niño el nombre seria Aníbal y si era niña seria Stefania. Nombres lindos, ¿No?

Y así, todas las parejas vivieron sus sueños. Algunas, como Dinamarca y Noruega, aun ni siquiera pensaban en el matrimonio, por muy extraño que parezca la pareja estaba bien como estaba. Suecia y Finlandia no eran el mismo caso, pero aun así no tenían matrimonio legal, a ellos les gustaba su vida, y además tenían a Peter.

Ahora, en la casa del matrimonio angloamericano, la pareja estaba durmiendo plácidamente, bien juntos, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y el rubio isleño se despierta de repente, por el estruendo.

-¡¿Qué…? –Exclamo, sorprendido al igual que su marido.-

-¡Mama, papa! –Grito Marian, saltando a la cama de la pareja.- ¡Alisson se robo mis cuadernos, mami! –Gritaba con toda su potente voz, aturdiendo los recién despertados oídos de sus padres.-

-Mary, querida, no se si sabes que ayer volví tarde de trabajar. –Trataba de explicar su padre, con una gota en la cabeza y una mirada que decía querer matar a su hija mayor.-

-Marian, tienes, por el amor del cielo, ¡Trece años! No puedes todavía hacer estos berrinches. –Arthur la reprocho.-

-Pero, pero, pero… -el puchero que tenia era igual, o mas convincente que el de su padre.-

-Oka-san, oto-san. –La voz fría de Alisson se escucha en el pasillo.- Buenos días. –saluda seria.-

-Hola, Ali, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? –Alfred la invita a la cama, a que se siente en sus rodillas.-

-Verán, nee-san estaba buscando sus cuadernos donde tenia las letras de sus canciones favoritas, y cuando no los encontró me echo la culpa a mi sin razón y salió corriendo para acá. Mientras que sus anotadores están debajo de su cama. –Explicaba, toda seria la niña de ojos azules.-

-¡¿En serio? ¡Wahoo~! ¡Gracias, hermana! –Marian sale corriendo, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.-

-Obaka nee-san. –Susurra rendida la hija menor del matrimonio, saltando de la cama y abriendo la puerta para irse.- Ah, claro, me olvidaba. –Voltea su lindo rostro a sus padres.- Feliz Aniversario, mama y papa. –les sonríe, aunque fría, pero tierna a la vez.-

-Gracias… -dicen los padres, sorprendidos por el carácter de sus hijas.-

La pareja se mira, y se ríe un poco, era una familia extraña, pero era su familia, la que ellos armaron juntos.

Alfred abraza a su esposo, besando sus labios en el acto. Se separan después de un rato, y se miran ambos directamente a los ojos.

-Happy Anniversary, Alfred. –le dice, volviendo a besar sus labios.-

-Happy Anniversary, Arthur. –dice ahora el americano, besando los hermosos labios de su pareja.- Y buenos días a ti, chiquito. –besa el estomago del de ojos verdes.-

-Jajá, me haces cosquillas, ¡Tonto! –se reía, mientras su pareja le hacia mimos en el lugar donde estaba su tercer hijo.-

-Ahora pienso, Arthur. –de pronto deja de besarle el vientre para mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada curiosa.- ¿Cuándo se lo decimos a las niñas? –

-…Mejor mañana, ¿Qué te parece? –le sonríe, hace una semana que venia diciendo ''mañana''.-

El punto era que Marian era un poco celosa… un poco demasiado celosa, todavía recuerdan como con tan solo cuatro años, y esa fuerza norteamericana que llevaba en la sangre, rompió una silla de una sola patada con su minúsculo pie, cuando se entero que iba a tener una hermanita.

-No, me parece que se lo tenemos que decir hoy. –Contradice con un puchero.-

-Pero… ¡Si Marian se enoja es tu culpa! –Recrimina, escondiendo su rostro para evitar caer en el encanto del otro.-

-Bueno, lo acepto. –Estrecha su mano con su amante, como sellando un trato.-

Se quedan en la cama, mirando cada uno a su lado, odiaban esos silencios que se formaban siempre de que tenían que hacer alguna cosa, o decir cualquier otra.

-¿Arthur? –el inglés lo mira.- ¿Cuál es mi regalo de aniversario? –su mirada cambia a una picara.-

-Callarte y esperar a la noche, tonto. –Arthur intenta levantarse de la cama, pero el otro lo aprisiona entre sus brazos.- ¡Oye! Suéltame. –le pide, queriendo hacer todo lo contrario a sus palabras.-

-Todos los benditos años es lo mismo, Iggy, siempre me haces esperar a la noche, pero ahora no. –América sonríe, inclinándose para besar su cuello.- Hoy no será como siempre… mi amor… -

-Mmmghm… noo, esperas a la noche. –rápidamente, el inglés se quita al americano, ahora convencido.-

-Pero…

-Pero, nada. A la noche y punto. Quiero desayunar, tengo un hambre terrible, ve a la tienda y cómprame alguna torta de esas que me gustan, ¡Ah! Y también compra carne para cocinar, ¿Vale? –Decía ya en la puerta del baño.-

-Sii… claro, pero no te quejes mañana cuando no puedas ni caminar. –Esto último lo susurra, pero el otro llega a oírlo.-

-¡No voy a hacerlo contigo toda la maldita noche, Alfred F. Jones! –Grita desde el baño.-

Alfred suspira, sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar… porque por algo era el hombre de la casa, ¿No?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Epí (: Se nota que quise representar diferentes modelos de parejas no? XDD

Con respecto al final alternativo es tragedia ._. aclaro, que es un final aparte del capitulo 9 donde Arthur intenta matarse bajo el efecto de los antidepresivos. Eso es todo, hasta el jueves~


	14. Final Alternativo: After Die

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen D=**  
• Advertencias: **Muerte de personajes, tragedia, sangre.

* * *

**Sangre por Amor  
****Final Alternativo: After Die (Después de la Muerte)**

_Estados Unidos/Alfred POV'_

Corría, mis piernas no daban más. No sabia de donde venían las fuerzas para continuar corriendo, aunque supuestamente las hadas me estaban ayudando, no podía mas, pero seguía, seguía y seguiría, todo para salvar a Inglaterra.

Mi amor… por favor, espérame. Por favor, no les des la razón a esos malditos que nos quieren ver separados. Arthur, se como siempre, inteligente, no seas impulsivo, espera a que tu héroe vaya a rescatarte.

Ahora, detrás de Matthew y Francis, lo veo nítido… nítido esta ahí, colgando de un puente, apunto de tirarse al rio congelado de Ginebra.

Logro pasarlos, llego a una escalera, mis manos se entumecen al tocar el metal congelado. Ya casi llego al puente… pero…

Tropiezo y caigo de cara al piso, me revuelco, al sentir que mis lentes ya no estaban, busco con mi mirada nublada la imagen de Inglaterra… estaba listo, ya se había inclinado, para caer.

-Adiós, mundo cruel. –fue lo ultimo que dijo el inglés, antes de caer.-

-¡NOOOO! –Grite, pero era tarde.-

Arthur me escucho, lo se, y casi logro evitarlo, pero no… falle.

El cuerpo de Inglaterra resbala, y lo último que escucho es su grito ahogado. Y como la escarcha de hielo del rio se rompe en mil pedazos producto del choque del cuerpo del británico.

Mi mundo había muerto… junto con él.

Francia y Canadá miraban en la orilla, atontados, ellos también habían fallado. Pero lo mas impresionante de todo, fue como el rio y el propio hielo empezaban a teñirse de un color asquerosamente rojo, era la sangre de Arthur dentro del fondo del rio…

Había fallado. Había muerto, Inglaterra, cayo… y termino su vida ahí mismo.

¿Y yo? Yo estoy mirando el espectáculo sanguíneo que se produce en el rio, mientras mi hermano me mira, con lágrimas en los ojos. Aun tengo mi brazo extendido, en un vano intento de alcanzar a mi inglés.

Pero todo ya era inútil, porque Arthur no volvería, Reino Unido… no volvería.

* * *

Estábamos en la morgue. El frio de las heladeras era terrible, estaba temblando, el frio traspasaba mi gruesa chaqueta de aviador, la cual siempre fue resistente hasta en mis misiones en el antártico.

Estaba frente a la camilla donde descansaba el ahora muerto cuerpo de mi antiguo novio.

La sabana blanca estaba manchada de rojo, en la parte que supuestamente era el estomago y la cabeza.

En cuanto a mi estado, desde que sacaron el cuerpo, eh estado casi en un shock permanente, aunque mi hermano este a mi lado, y Francia también, no es lo mismo.

La puerta de metal se abrió, dejando pasar al medico y a cuatro hombres, tres de cabello rojo y uno rubio… los reconocí al momento, desde la primer vista. Eran sus hermanos, que estaban realmente enojados, incluso en Gales era evidente el enfado.

-¡Maldito hijo de una gran puta! –Escocia se apresuro, y con violencia me tomo del cuello, levantándome y cortándome la respiración.-

-¡William, para! –Grito Gales, detrás de su hermano.-

-¡No, no voy a parar hasta ver muerto a este maldito, Glen! –Lo miro por un momento, y volvió a mirarme, intensificando su agarre.- ¡Por culpa de este bastardo nuestro hermano esta muerto! ¿Entiendes? –Me hablaba.- ¡Lo conseguiste, yankee, lograste que mi hermano se quitara la vida! –

Siguió gritándome cosas, que en verdad no me llegaban.

El medico procedió a dar su informe, el escocés me soltó cuando el doctor empezó a recitar. Escuche los llantos del gemelo de Irlanda, eran audibles y dolorosos, estaba realmente llorando en el hombro de su hermano.

-El señor murió al instante cuando choco contra el hielo del rio. –Comenzó a recitar.- Presenta varios traumatismos en el cráneo, como así sufrió una parálisis muscular, pero creemos que para ese momento ya había fallecido. Así que se podría decir que fue muerte instantánea y sin dolor. –No sabía si era ese panorama de muerte lo que me termino de meter en un shock, o si era la frialdad con la que el hombre lo decía.-

-¿Eso es todo? –Dice como puede Francis, consolando a mi hermano.-

-No… me temo que no señor. –Todos, excepto yo abrieron los ojos, esperando lo que venia.- En los análisis de sangre nos salto un gran exceso de fármacos. –

Levante la cabeza, ¿Había oído bien lo que dijo ese sujeto? ¿Había dicho que Inglaterra se drogo?

-¿C-como? –Dije, en un hilo de voz.-

-Si, exceso de antidepresivos, al parecer. Eso le habrá inducido a un estado de transe en el cual no tenia idea de lo que hacia, o sea un estado semiconsciente donde pudo, como ocurrió, tirarse del puente. –Explico, ojeando unos papeles.- Eso es todo, señor McCallister, ¿Usted era el tutor del señor Kirkland, no? –

Escocia asiente.

-Entonces me temo que va a tener que firmar unas cosas. Venga conmigo. –

El doctor se lleva a William de la habitación, el cual no dijo ninguna palabra, ni se quejo como normalmente hace.

Francia, Canadá e Irlanda se llevaron a Ulster, el cual le había bajado la presión por tanto llanto, estaba realmente mal el gemelo menor, al igual que el irlandés que se notaba el esfuerzo considerable que hacia para no llorar. Gales se quedo a mi lado, mirando el cuerpo muerto de su hermano.

-No fue tu culpa. –Dijo de repente, cortando el silencio que se nos presento.- Arthur el… desde hace mucho tiempo tenia ataques suicida, desde que era joven, no te preocupes. –

-No quieras consolarme. –Dije con tono duro.- Se que fue mi culpa, y no lo pude evitar, lo tenia enfrente mío… justo frente a mi cara y no pude hacer nada. –Empecé a sollozar.-

-No quiero consolarte, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Inglaterra era un suicida en potencia desde mucho antes de conocerte, no exagero si te digo que era una especie de inmolador sin control, siempre buscando participar en alguna guerra, sea por economía o por territorios, siempre peleaba, como si le gustara. Era un sádico. –

-Lo se, me contaron sobre eso. –

-Entonces, me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? –la pregunta me sorprendió, lo mire con los ojos abiertos.- Digo, una persona como Arthur, con un pasado tan turbio y oscuro, con un presente en crisis, una personalidad cambiante, pésimo cocinero, malo con las palabras, malhablado, testarudo y gruñón. Una persona con el cuerpo mutilado por las cicatrices de batalla, ¿O no me digas que no te diste cuenta de todas las que tiene? –Seguí en silencio.- Son más de cien, Estados Unidos, muchas más. ¿Cómo pudiste amar a alguien que ah tenido mucho y no haber recibido nada? –La platica me dejo entre la espada y la pared, no sabia que responder.-

-Yo… supongo que… me enamore del Arthur que me crio. –empecé a decir, mirando la manta carmesí.- Me enamore de esa sonrisa que tenia siempre que estábamos juntos, pero cuando me independice, ese sentimiento se hizo aun mas intenso, como si de alguna manera el distanciarnos así de fuerte fue el detonante de lo que en verdad me pasaba. Pero no me di cuenta de que lo amaba hasta hace un año. Te imaginas como habré quedado, lo ignore por casi dos meses hasta que me encaro y me pregunto que me pasaba y… y yo como un idiota me fui corriendo. Al día siguiente me confesé, y el me acepto casi en el mismo día, no se… lo amo, amaba por ser quien era, porque… porque el no fingía conmigo, no fingía sonrisas para que le cayera bien y darle mi apoyo. El no quería a Estados Unidos, el quería a Alfred F. Jones. –

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, que ya empezaba a dolerme por la nostalgia.

Gales suspiro, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es una real ironía. –masculla, con una sonrisa amarga y tono resentido.- Arthur siempre busco a ese alguien que lo aceptara como era, sin cambiarlo, queriéndolo pese a todos sus defectos; que no eran pocos. Y, en lo ultimo de su vida la conoce, esta con él pero… pero todo termino de esta manera. Es, realmente una ironía. –

Dicho esto, se marcha, jure que vi lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, llorando, el también, por su hermano muerto.

Me quede solo, en el cuarto helado de la morgue, frente al cuerpo de mi Arthur. Vi su mano por sobre la manta, no dude en tomarla y besarla como no había hecho nunca, estaba helada, muerta, no sabia como antes, no tenia ese olor a té y pólvora que emanaba Inglaterra, solamente emanaba muerte, sangre, putrefacción.

Llore en ese cuerpo, manchando mis propias manos de la sangre coagulada, y fresca, del cadáver. Me sentía roto… peor que nunca en mi vida.

* * *

Al funeral asistieron todos, países angustiados, algunos, como Argentina que era su eterno enemigo, hablo sobre su tumba, llorando. Otros, como algunas de sus colonias, en este caso India, solo se desplomo sobre la tumba, también en llanto, diciendo entre las lagrimas un constante ''papá'', que dejo a muchas de sus otras colonias también en un estado de amargura.

Fui el ultimo en despedirse, dejando una rosa roja ante las demás blancas que dejaron los demás.

Y como fui el ultimo en despedirme, también fui el primero en irme, no quería enfrentarme a sus hermanos, sabiendo que en este momento me odiaban.

* * *

-Si, lo lamento mucho, Su Majestad. –Decía mi presidente por teléfono.- Envié a Alfred con una corona de flores, ¿Cómo? ¿No llego? Que extraño, después le diré a ese chico que me de explicaciones. Mis más sentidos Pésame, Reina. –Cuelga, mientras se acomoda en el sofá.-

Estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su cintura. Con una sonrisa en la cara.

El triunfo que estaba marcado era desmesurado, y cínico. Ahora, sin su nación, el Reino Unido caerá definitivamente, y el no necesitara mover ningún dedo para ejecutar ese aislamiento.

Mientras se regocijaba en gloria y laureles. Alguien, que no era yo, abre la puerta. Era el Servicio Secreto. El presidente mira a los hombres de negro con extrañeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta, sin saber exactamente que pasaba.-

-Barack Obama, por órdenes de arriba, queda destituido de su puesto de Presidente de los Estados Unidos, puede empezar a empacar, señor, mandaremos a elecciones extraordinarias dentro de un mes, y no podrá postularse, ni en esa, ni en las próximas, ni nunca mas. Su matricula queda anulada, así también como todos sus otros cargos. –Decía uno de mis amigos de confianza, Marcus.-

El Presidente gruño, resistiéndose, pero en ese momento, Marcus saco un arma, el presidente se quedo mudo. Y obedeció lo que decían sus antiguos guardaespaldas.

* * *

-¿En serio todo fue bien? –

-Si, Alfred, esta todo bien, el presidente fue destituido como pediste. –Dijo Marcus por teléfono.-

-Bien, gracias Marcus… -

-No tiene que agradecerme, mi señor, nosotros podemos ser un organismo del gobierno, pero… nuestra lealtad esta con nuestra nación, con usted. –Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-

-Th-thank y-you Marcus, lo aprecio, en verdad. –colgué, luego de que mi amigo dijera un ''no hay de que''.-

Mire al horizonte que se extendía delante de mí. Era hermoso, mí adorado San Francisco se lucia como nunca, apunto de extinguirse el último rayo de sol. Mire a mis pies, estaba sobre el borde de un rascacielos. El viento daba en mi cara, moviendo mis cabellos.

Arroje el celular al mas allá, ni siquiera escuche cuando se rompió en pedazos. De mi campera saque una pistola de 9mm. La mire, viendo en ella el rostro de Arthur.

-No te preocupes mas, mi amor, pronto, ya no habrá nadie que nos separe. –

Acto seguido, me quite a Texas y las deje en el suelo del rascacielos. Apunte mi arma en mi propia sien, y mientras las ultimas lagrimas bajaban de mis ojos, recordé mi vida, mi vida se llamaba Arthur Kirkland, y como me lo quitaron, por egoísmo, yo también me iré.

Jale el gatillo, abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, y sentí la sangre caer por ambos lados de mi rostro, la bala me atravesó, reventándome posiblemente el cerebro. Cierro, posiblemente ya sin vida, mis ojos azules, y caigo hacia adelante.

Con lo último que me quedaba de conciencia, pensé en Inglaterra. En todo lo que lo amaba, en todo lo que pude haber dado por él. Pero sobretodo pensé en el egoísmo del mundo, queriendo separarnos.

Por ahí mucha gente será feliz cuando muera, pero lo que no saben ellos es que yo también seré feliz…

Reuniéndome en el Infierno con Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Bueno... este es el final (: No se me pongan tristes por favor, que la muerte de Arthur antes era peor .w. Se la cambie hace un rato para que no sea tan shoqueante xD

Espero que les haya gustado un montón como a mi me gusto escribirlo n.ñ En serio, después de ver que esto fue para mas de los veinte comentarios ya creía que estaba soñando o_o Y ahora tengo más de cien... en serio, no termino de creerlo, jamás creí que esta historia diera para tanto. O sea, si creía que iba a ser genial y todo pero no que llegara a cien xP -está re emocionada.-

Con respecto a la secuela... el voto en el poll fue asi **11** positivo **0 **negativo. Así que ya saben que se viene una continuación en base a esto no? Les dare el adelanto al final de las notas obvio.

Quiero agradecerles a todas y a todos los que escribieron y agregaron. ¡Los AMO! Asi de grande (L)

Ahora tienen que esperar el final del Hall de los Sueños Rotos... que como prometí el final sera en este mes Junio. Y nos vemos en algun fic que viene de seguro (: Bye!

Atte: Miru Kirkland Ichimaru.

* * *

**La Vida Escrita en Sangre**

_Despertó un día normal, creyendo que todo seguiría la misma rutina que todos los días. Tomaron el mismo camino, ingiriendo la misma comida, yendo al mismo establecimiento estudiantil._

_En poco tiempo, la vida les cambio a ambos, ya que sin saberlo, desde un principio hubo algo más que solo peleas y diferencias, esos pleitos y discuciones se le hacían conocidos de algún lugar._

_Sin saberlo comenzaron a girar una rueda, que giraba y giraba solo sobre ellos, sabiendo que lo suyo era algo más que prohibido. Pero... ¿Qué importaba eso en un mundo donde el propio tiempo no importaba y los relojes no giraban? _

_"Tu nuevo nombre será..." Una nueva vida, más allá de la muerte, más allá de la vida. ¿Una segunda oportunidad?_

* * *

PD: Sobre la fecha de publicación aún no la sé. Puede que el mes que viene, quizá en la segunda quincena. Bye!


End file.
